


Hogwarts In Flames

by angelholme



Series: The Shadow Wars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Hogwarts Fortress was build three thousand years ago to house and protect an ancient form of magic used in the last great battle between The Light and The Shadow.And while it has changed from a fortress to a school over the past three millennia, its primary purpose - to protect the secret of magic - still remains.And now that both the armies of light and darkness are strengthening their forces it looks like that secret will be revealed and the ancient magic will be required once again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> The version of Shadow Magic (et al) belongs to Hironobu Sakaguchi of Mistwalker game studio (and associates). 
> 
> Any other recognisable references (quotes, characters and so forth) belong to their respective owners - I claim no ownership or credit for them, however there are a lot of them and I can't remember all of them, so I can't provide an exhaustive list. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This story was my entry for NaNo 2016 - finished on the 24th of November with a word count of 64,924 - and is part one of The Shadow Wars (a trilogy that will continue with "Out of The Shadows, Into The Light" and conclude in "The Boy Who Lived...... Maybe").

Following the last great battle between the armies of light and shadow, the losing battle was banished. Bound away in the dungeon dimensions, their prison was surrounded by the strongest wards in all of creation and placed on the far side of The Barrier just to ensure that the evil it held could never, ever get free.

But now, three millennia later, the wards are starting to degrade and the barrier - once thought to be the last, best defence for the world - is starting to develop holes.

Those on the inside - the evil imprisoned all those centuries ago - know this, and are preparing for the day when they can return and resume their rule - their conquest of the magical and mortal worlds.

Those on the the outside...... they have no idea of what is coming. 

But very soon they will.


	2. Dreams

As she looked out across Trafalgar Square, Daphne Greengrass couldn't help wonder about the changes that had taken place over the previous six months - ever since the night that Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter had their epic, climactic final battle in the centre of Blackpool Pleasure Beach.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort - by blowing him off the top of the roller coaster and impaling him on the magically conjured pit of spikes below - the aurors and obliviation squads had attempted to remove the memory of the battle from everyone who had witnessed it, but nearly a thousand muggles - or mortals, as they were now known - had seen the battle first hand, and nearly ten times that amount had seen the videos and news reports that had been broadcast around the country.

Following a fruitless two days, Minister of Magic Amelia Bones eventually gave in to the inevitable and decided to negotiate with the Prime Minister over how to officially reveal the secret to the non-magical part of the UK, and how it would be spread around the rest of the world.

Watching as two groups of children played in the Square - a pair of mortal children playing with a magically conjured ball while three mages played on a trio of scooters - Daphne reflected on how the revelation had gone. Most of the nation accepted it - with the spread of fantasy books the idea of magic wasn't that far-fetched - and while there was some resistance from some of the more devout religious sects, they soon came round when it became apparent that only the most dedicated of their members were willing to follow their leaders.

This pattern had been repeated through the rest of the world - the vast majority of citizens of the vast majority of the countries were willing to accept mages, as long as the mages were willing to behave. Of the few countries that weren't willing to accept the existence of magic, only two took the step of forbidding mages to live within their borders - banishing those that lived there at the time of revelation and passing laws to force the parents of any new born mages to either bind the powers of their child or to move out of the country.

But those countries aside, the entire world was now living in peace, with mage and mortal existing side by side.

She looked around the square again, shaking her head in wonder - along with the simple fact of two previously separate worlds now co-existing in harmony, there had been a number of other benefits to what was being called The Unification.

Technomancy - the blending of magic and technology - was a burgeoning industry that was already revolutionising the medical, production and education sectors. And the use of potions and herbology was being trialled - very successfully - in hospitals right across the globe.

"Daphne?" A voice came from behind her, and Daphne turned to see Luna Lovegood walking down the street towards her. She stared at the younger girl for a moment, slightly confused. Despite the almost universal detente in mortal-mage relations, the magical world still had the same problems that it always had, and seeing a fourth year Ravenclaw wanting to talk to her wasn't something she was entirely expecting.

"Luna?" Daphne followed Luna over to the shadow of one of the lions, then leaned against it "What are you doing here?"

"You sound surprised" Luna gave her an amused smile "Can't a cute, precocious fourth year come and talk to an intelligent, amazing fifth year?"

"If you can find one, yes" Daphne replied. Luna stared at her for a moment, then gave a soft laugh. 

"Touche" She gave a nod of acknowledgement "But I think we should probably talk" She gestured to the families playing in the Square "About all this - and about us"

"There's an us?" Daphne arched an eyebrow at her, making Luna give a slight, almost imperceptible, shiver "When did that happen?"

"There's something more important to discuss first" She replied, trying to get control of herself again. She took a long slow breath, then pointed to the square again "Tell me what you see out there?" Daphne stared at her for a few moments longer, then turned and looked out into Trafalgar Square again, despite already knowing what she would see. She gazed around the area, then looked back at the blonde girl beside her.

"Magical and mortal families playing together. Just like they have every day since The Unification" She said "Just like they do all around the world" She paused "Why? What do you see?"

"I see the same thing" Luna admitted, then added "But don't you find it a little odd?" 

"Odd?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow again, making Luna shiver again "Why is it odd?"

"Because they accepted us so easily!" Luna threw her hands up "America and Israel aside, the entire world is at peace! We are all friends - an entire race living in perfect harmony" She paused "And even the two countries who refuse to have anything to do with magic aren't mad about it - they aren't killing mages or declaring war on the rest of us. They just bind the powers of the first borns or let them leave in peace" She started to pace back and forth in the shadow of the lion, then stopped and span to face Daphne "Doesn't it strike you as odd? I mean - given the history of our two worlds........ doesn't it seem too easy?" She watched as Daphne thought this over, then gave a slight smile as the older girl's expression twitched slightly "I knew it - you do think something is wrong" Daphne stared back at her in silence for a few more minutes, then she gave a slow nod.

"I guess I do" She paused, then looked over at the square "There's just something...... wrong about this" She sighed "I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling that...... it's......"

"It's wrong" Luna nodded "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" 

"And about us?" Daphne asked with an amused grin. Luna blushed.

"Well yes, but that will have to wait" She said, still flushed slightly pink.

"Why?" Daphne looked around "The sun is shining, it's nearly lunch time - there is a nice cafe just across the road, and - from what I understand of the mortal world, discussing.... relationships over a meal is not unusual" 

"That's true" Luna admitted "But that's not the problem" She paused "The problem is I'm not here" She couldn't help smirking as Daphne stared at her as if she was crazy "But if it helps - you aren't here either"

"I'm not?" Daphne asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "We're both dreaming" Luna said. 

xoxox

Daphne sat bolt upright in bed, looking around the fifth year girls' dormitory. She took a few deep breaths, then slowly lowered her head back down to her pillow.

"Well" She thought as she closed her eyes "That was odd"

xoxox

"We're both dreaming" Luna said, then watched as Daphne vanished. She stared at the spot where the older Slytherin had vanished, then turned and found herself walking down the high street in Ottery St Catchpole.

"Well - there's something you don't see every day" She said to herself. Coming to a halt, she looked around. She was definitely in her home town, but it was not quite as she remembered - at least, it was not the way she remembered from when she had left home a few days before when she had returned to Hogwarts after Christmas.

As she started walking again, she carried on looking around, making sure she wasn't imagining what she was seeing. But after about twenty minutes of exploring she was sure of it - this was Ottery St Catchpole from nearly eight years before. 

"From the night my mother died" She whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know quite how she knew that that was the date, but now that she had thought of it, she knew that she was right - around two miles away, in a house shaped like a Rook, Callista Eloise Lovegood was about to die. And a younger version of Luna Callisto Lovegood was going to witness her death - an event that would change her life. 

"Time travel has always been possible in dreams" She said to herself "And while I could go and watch myself as I watch my mother die, I think I have better things to do with my time" She paused, then looked up as she saw a flash of lightening rip across the horizon and heard a crack of thunder echo across the sky.

"Such as work out where the hell that came from" She blinked, then closed her eyes. While she didn't have a photographic memory, she had inherited a special gift from her mother - the ability to examine her own memories like pictures in a scrapbook. She couldn't recall her entire life's history at will, but with meditation and concentration she could travel back and through her own memories as if they were on a muggle microfiche. 

Looking around, she saw a bench near one of the muggle bus-stops. Walking over, she sat down, leaned back and closed her eyes. After a moment's hesitation - she had never been back to this memory before, not wanting to remember the single worst night of her life - she let go of her conscious mind and delved into the private vault where she locked up all of her memories. 

Opening it up, she pulled out file she was looking for, then flicked to the pages she wanted. Taking a mental breath, she flicked open the page and found what she was looking for. 

"On the night my mother died, the weather was perfect. No storms. No rain. No wind. No thunder. No lightening. No tidal waves, although - lets be honest, Ottery St Catchpole is pretty far in land so I think the odds of tidal waves would be pretty small anyway" She paused, looking up and down the page. She scanned it one more time, then put it back in the file, and put the file back in the safe. 

A moment later, her eyes flashed open and she found herself sat on the bench. A second after that, she waved her hand and conjured a shield above her head to divert the rain that had apparently started while she was meditating. 

"So either it is just raining here, or something is wrong in this dream" She said, getting to her feet. She looked over to the east - to where The Rookery was - and as far as she could tell it was raining there was well. 

"I know my memories aren't faulty" She pondered the differences in the dream and her memory. Perhaps it meant nothing - it was a dream after all, and dreams were not noted for being logical and commonsensical. But then again, if it was a dream and she knew it was a dream, then perhaps the fact that it was now raining on the night her mother died meant everything.

She looked around to see if she could see any other differences. But - as far as she could see - the town she had grown up in was identical to the one she had grown up in. Bus stops, village green, church, statue to the fallen - everything was just as she had remembered from when she was a child.

So maybe the rain meant nothing and it just a side-effect of her mood - she hadn't been sleeping well over the past few nights, and the dreams of the shadows were getting more frequent. So the fact that this dream was becoming darker was not that much of a surprise. 

Another flash of lightening split the sky, then there was a massive flash of light from behind her - one so bright that, for a few seconds, it turned the night into day and forced her to cover her eyes. 

As the bright light faded, she turned, and her mouth fell open as she stared at the vision in front of her. 

The town square and, as far as she could see, every street running from it, was filled with beings of pure light. Beings so wonderful and beautiful that she had an overpowering urge to fall to her knees and bow before them. 

But as strong as the urge was, there was another part of her that just wanted to recoil from them - to run away and hide at the very sight of them. They were beautiful, but inside that beauty there was something that chilled her to the bone. 

She took a few steps back, then turned on her heel and came face to face with four figures, clouded in shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked "WHO ARE YOU?"

"We are you" The four figures said in unison "And now it's time to go home"

xoxox

Luna's eyes flashed open. 

"This is getting ridiculous"

xoxox

Hermione Granger stared up at the wrought iron gates in front of her, then frowned.

"Carnforth Village Cemetery" She said to herself, staring at the sign over the gates "I haven't lived in Carnforth for seven years" She continued to stare at the gates.

"You have to go in" A voice behind her said. Turning, she saw a shadowy figure stood in the middle of the road that - she remembered - lead up to the cemetery. The graveyard itself was on the very edge of town in one of the most picturesque areas of the village, but now that Hermione was staring back towards the main part of the town she realised that it was engulfed in the thickest layer of fog she had ever seen.

"It's not fog" The voice said "The village is vanishing - the dream is guiding you to where you need to go" As the voice finished speaking, the fog moved an inch or so closer, blanking out more of the village as it did. 

"What happens if I don't?" Hermione asked, staring at the shadow "And who are you?"

"Never ask that!" The voice replied firmly "But if you do not go into the cemetery, then the world will vanish around you - and I can assure you that is not something you wish to see"

"How..."

"GO! NOW!" The voice yelled, and without realising, Hermione span round and pushed the gates open. As she crossed the threshold, she felt her clothes change and realised that the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing had transformed into a formal black dress, black tights and a black jacket. The trainers on her feet seemed a little at odds with what she considered to be her "funeral attire", but when she realised what she was seeing, the mismatched clothes she was wearing suddenly became far less important.

Like most people, she knew that time could play tricks with memory, and that most things looked bigger when you were a child than when you were an adult, but there was no way - absolutely no way - that Carnforth Village Cemetery could ever have been as big as the grounds she was seeing now. Because the graveyard she was seeing now went on for ever - quite literally. In every direction she looked, there were lines and lines of gravestones as far as the eye could see. 

She looked back over her shoulder, and was barely surprised to see that the gates she had walked through a second before had now vanished - they too had been replaced by more lines and lines of gravestones, vanishing into the distance. 

"I am pretty sure it never used to be this big" She said to herself "I mean...... I am fairly sure I would have remembered playing in an infinitely large graveyard when I was a child" She paused "So what did...... shadow-boy want me to see?" She looked around, then frowned as she realised there was something strange about the layout of the graves "That..... doesn't look right" She paused "Then again - what does?" She started walking up the central path,, then took the third turning to the left. A moment later, she stopped at the third grave along and looked down.

"Sacred to the memory of....... no.... no.... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She shook her head violently, backing away from the slab of granite in front of her. She was fairly sure that, if she had dreamed of this gravestone the night before, she would have seen the words "Sacred to the memory of Mary Jane Torres, Mother of Three, Wife of One" - a woman, Hermione had learned - who lost her husband in World War One, then raised three sons who all fought and died in World War Two and yet still served as a civilian adviser to the armed forces all her life. 

But now - now the gravestone simply read "Caitlin Mary Granger, left to die by her worthless bitch of a daughter, 12th Feb 1996" - a date that was less than two months away.

She stopped as she backed into another gravestone, then turned and looked at it. 

"James Harrison Granger, killed by his daughter's stupidity, 13th Feb, 1996"

"Oh gods" Hermione moaned. 

"Harry Potter, murdered by his best friend"

"Luna Lovegood, killed by the know it all bitch from hell"

"Ronald Weasley, dead by the hand of the frizzy haired wench"

"Ginny Weasley, killed by the girl who wanted her boyfriend" With every gravestone she saw, Hermione read another name. Another person who had died because she had failed - failed to save them. Her friends, her family, her loved ones..... all dead because she wasn't good enough. 

She looked up - looked around at the infinite vista of gravestones.

"All those lives......." She whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. 

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Neville Longbottom, standing hand in hand with his wife, looked out over the ballroom floor as the Master of Ceremonies began her announcement "Pray silence for the bride and groom!" Almost at once the chatter ceased as everyone in the grand ballroom fell silent.

"Thank you" Neville and his wife took a step forward, moving to stand at the top of the stairs down to the dance floor "First, my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming - we are most honoured by your attendance" There was a smattering of applause "And while I realise that it would be traditional for my wife and I to lead off the first dance, I am afraid that we must forego that tradition" He looked over at the table where his grandmother was sat. 

"While they were unable to attend the wedding, I am so very pleased, proud and unbelievably moved to be able to say that the first dance at our wedding will be lead off by my parents - Alice Claire and Frank Henry Longbottom" As he finished speaking, he felt tears running down his cheeks, but made no move to stop them. And as he saw his gran rise to her feet, hands raised to her mouth in shock, he stood to one side to allow his mother and father to talk in through the ballroom doors.

There was a single moment of silence, and then every single person started applauding as Neville's parents walked slowly down the stairs to the dance floor.

For a few moments, they simply stood there as the guests continued to applaud, and then the orchestra began to play the first dance and Frank and Alice began to dance. The guests retook their seats, while Neville watched from the top of the stairs, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Are you alright, my love?" His wife asked. Without looking round, he gave a single nod.

"I really never though I would see the day" He said softly. Together, they watched the rest of the dance in silence, and then - as the music came to an end - they both walked down the stairs. 

"Mother - may I have the next dance?" Neville asked.

"May I?" His wife asked her new father in law. Neville's parents exchanged a single glance before looking back at the two children.

"You may" They said in unison. The orchestra began to play again and the two couples began to dance.

From the far corner of the room, a single figure, cloaked in shadow, watched as Neville danced with his mother. Its gaze drifted to the high table, where Augusta Longbottom watched her son, daughter and grandson along with her newly acquired grand-daughter in law, sweep around the ballroom, tears in her eyes as she did so. 

"I swear I will try" It whispered, then turned and faded into the night. 

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bolt of pure green light flew over Harry Potter's head, forcing him to throw himself to the London pavement.

"REDUCTO! CONFRINGO!" A pair of spells flew over him in the other direction, and he looked up in time to see Hermione and Luna run past him, hurling an almost continuous stream of curses towards the Death Eaters behind him. As Hermione continued to fire spells, Luna knelt down next to him.

"Voldemort and his army has reached Tower Bridge - they are crossing it as we speak" She said quickly "The army of light is attacking from the other end, while the liberation group is coming up The Thames on a fleet of boats"

"Wow" Harry pushes himself up, dusting off his hands as he did "Can we make it?"

"Neville and Daph are clearing the way" Luna replied "Hermione and I can cover your rear - but you'll have to be quick"

"Yes boss" He nodded, then started to run down the side of the river towards the bridge in the distance.

xoxox

A few minutes later he skidded to a halt next to Luna and Daphne, wondering why he wasn't even slightly out of breath, then he stared down the length of Tower Bridge to where a battle was raging in the middle. 

"Is that......"

"The armies of light and dark" Daphne nodded, then gestured to the flotilla of boats steaming up the river from the east "And here comes Admiral Weasley with her liberation group" Harry glanced out over the water, but his gaze was soon drawn back to the fight taking place on the centre of the bridge.

"So - when do I strike? You know what the prophecy says as well as I do, and while they are putting up a good fight, and taking a fair number of them down, they can't kill him and anyone who tries is going to die in the process" He glanced behind him as Luna and Hermione walked up to the three of them. 

"I know it sounds callous, but if we wait until Ginny and her fleet arrive, then Voldemort's attention will be split two ways - if we launch our attack then, we'll have a much better chance of making it through then" Hermione said "Use the cloaking spells that The KGB mages gave us and the four of us will ensure you make it to where Voldemort is"

"I won't have you......" Harry started, but Daphne reached out and put her hand over his mouth.

"One must die at the hand of the other" She said "You heard it from the horse's mouth" She blushed as Hermione laughed "No offence"

"None taken" Hermione replied.

"But my point is - it's you or no one" Daphne stared at him "So what's it to be?" He stared back at her, then sighed.

"All for one" He said resignedly.

"And that one is you" She smiled, then they all turned as they heard a series of explosions.

"Ginny's cannons" Neville said.

"The plural of cannon is cannon" Hermione replied in a deadpan voice.

"Ginny's cannon" Neville said without missing a beat.

"That's better" Hermione said, then she, Luna, Neville and Daphne all looked at Harry "Time to go?"

"Let's do it" He nodded. They each cast the cloaking spells - making them invisible to the rest of the world but still visible to each other - then started making their way down the bridge, cursing, blasting and stunning as they went.

As they reached the centre, Luna, Hermione, Daphne and Neville moved into flanking positions with Harry in the centre, then - in a diamond formation - moved up to where Voldemort was duelling with the Head of the Army of Light. Voldemort saw him approach, and let out a cackle of triumph.

"Have you come to see my final victory, Harry? Come to watch your world fall to my army?" The Dark Lord stared at him intently, smiling slightly "Come to see me achieve the destiny that was foretold oh those many years ago?" Despite the fact he was invisible, somehow Harry wasn't surprised that Voldemort knew he was there.

"You know the prophecy as well?" Harry asked, shouting to be heard above the noise of battle. He took a moment of delight at the stunned expression that flashed across Voldemort's face, but it vanished after a second.

"Dumbledore taught you well, boy, but all of his teachings will not save you" The Dark Lord raised his wand, but before his lips could form the spell Harry watched in disbelief as a figure came up behind him and ripped his head from his body. 

"What the hell?" The voices of his four friends all spoke in unison from behind him, but Harry didn't turn away from the vision in front of him - the sight of a figure of light, stood with Voldemort's head in one hand and his body in the other. 

"That was easier than I thought" The figure said, then looked up "Thank you for the distraction, cuz" 

xoxox

Harry's eyes flicked open and almost instinctively he brought his fist up against his mouth to stifle the scream that was about to rip from the depth of his throat. It had been over nine years since he had had a nightmare that bad - one that had made him wake up screaming. The last one had featured Voldemort as well, although he hadn't known who that was at the time, and had earned him two weeks in the cupboard with only bread and water. 

Taking long, deep breaths, he felt his heart rate slowing down and his head becoming clearer. As the panic over the dream started to fade, he began to analyse the nightmare and think about it, but almost at once he realised the dream was starting to slip from his memory - the details were becoming hazy and less clear in his mind.

"I was in...... London? Fighting..... why would I be......" He shook his head, trying to clear it, then he sighed "Ginny was on a boat? What would Ginny be doing in charge of a gun-boat?" He paused "And what - for the love of puppies - would Dudley be doing in the middle of a magical battle?" He shook his head again, this time in amusement "Dreams - who'd have them?" He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Just before he drifted off to sleep, a flash of memory flicked across his brain - of a girl with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and four students on their knees in front of her. 

xoxox

"I am sorry it has to be this way, Gellert, however you have become a danger to everything we profess to believe in" Albus Dumbledore stood facing his lover, arms folded in front of him. 

"You always were the ultimate pragmatist, Albus" Gellert Grindelwald replied darkly, glaring across the inner sanctum of his mountain base "Tell me - what was it that made you decide I was the danger?"

"Do not try to distract me, Gellert - I have come here to tell you that this war is over. The aurors are rounding up the last of your forces - your assault on Paris has failed, and even as we speak your attack on Berlin is being repelled" Dumbledore took a step forward "Don't make me destroy you - let me take you in peacefully. If you come quietly, I can promise you that you will be well treated"

"Do not lie to me, my old friend" Grindelwald glared at him "If I come with you, I face only execution or jail - there are no other choices"

"I can promise that you will not be executed, nor will you receive the dementors kiss" Dumbledore continued in the same calm, reassuring tone "And I promise that you will be treated fairly" Grindelwald gave a snort of amusement.

"A moment ago it was well - now it is merely fairly" He said "And there are those who would say fair treatment for me would be to be locked in the deepest, darkest cell on the face of the earth" He paused "You won't let me go? For old times' sake?"

"I wish it were possible, but....."

"But you are the Leader of The Light" Grindelwald poured as much sarcasm as he could into his voice "The all powerful Albus Dumbledore - he who can do no wrong, he who must be obeyed" He gave a cynical laugh "If only they knew. The number of nights we spent lost in passion while hundreds died fighting your battles - the countless number you have sacrificed to serve the greater good" He shook his head in disgust "But let me guess - if I were to tell the world the truth about the real Dumbledore, then very soon I would be found dead in my cell" 

"You wound me, Gellert - do you honestly think so little of me?" Dumbledore stared at him, but before Grindelwald could respond, a whooping siren split the air and a second later, Dumbledore found himself waking up in the bedroom attached to his office. After a moment of disorientation, he folded his covers back and climbed out of bed. With a quick wave of his hand, he transformed his nightwear into a standard set of robes, then he picked up his wand from the nightstand and strode out into his office.

The floo in his office was already alight, and the four Heads of House were coming through it one by one.

"Headmaster - the castle is on fire" Snape said quickly "The Dark Lord has launched his attack, and the castle is burning"

"Have we begun the evacuation?" Dumbledore asked quietly. 

"Yes, sir" Sprout nodded "The floo connections in the common room are all open - the connections are set to go to The Ministry and to St Mungo's. From what we can gather, neither of those location has been compromised - at least, not yet" 

"As a result, we believe that not only will it ensure the students are safe, but it will also alert The Ministry and that idiot Fudge that we need help" McGonagall said with a frown.

"An excellent plan" Dumbledore looked at Flitwick "Have the castle protections fallen?"

"I am afraid that they have, Albus" Flitwick nodded "The primary shields fell within a matter of minutes - the sheer number of spells that Lord Voldemort and his forces brought to bear overloaded them" He paused "I believe that the shields around the common rooms will hold up long enough for the students to evacuate - however there is an issue with that" Dumbledore nodded at him to continue "I am getting requests from some of the older students to fight - they want to defend the castle"

"So am I" Sprout said, and McGonagall nodded as well. 

"Severus?"

"Those of my senior students who are not in the group outside are reluctant to fight because they may encounter their parents" Snape said calmly. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Anyone who is of age can fight if they wish - they are considered adults in our world so it is their choice" He said after a moment "Everyone else - even those in the seventh year - must evacuate with the rest of the students" The four Heads of House nodded "Good. Now - please, return to your common rooms and see to the rest of the evacuation. Ensure that everybody leaves"

"Yes, sir" He watched as they vanished into the floo, then he turned and strode towards the door to his office and out into the castle.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the castle gates. Using the last spell he had learned...... the last spell he had stolen from Grindelwald's castle, he had evaded detection and was now ready to leave Hogwarts. He knew that abandoning the castle was a gamble, but now that the students were gone - now that Harry Potter was safe - the castle was merely a shell and a worthless shell at that. The Library had been locked down - it would take a lifetime to break down the wards that protected it - and while it would be a propaganda coup for Tom, it would soon become apparent how empty a victory it really was. 

"Headmaster!" Dumbledore turned to see McGonagall running down the path towards him, casting the occasional blasting, stunning and banishing curses as she did so, with a student next to her. As they got closer, he recognised the student as one of Harry's friends - the red-head Ronald Weasley. 

"Minerva" He called back, dropping the cloaking spell so that the two approaching figures could see him "Why did you not leave with the rest of your Gryffindors?"

"Mr Weasley here had something to tell me - something that I felt you needed to hear" McGonagall said, then she glanced around "Albus - we should go"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded, then the three of them proceeded to walk through the gates "So tell me - what is this news?"

"Go ahead, Mr Weasley" McGonagall prompted.

"It's Harry, sir" Ron said "He's gone" Dumbledore stopped and turned to face him.

"Gone?"

"Yes, sir" Ron nodded "Him, Hermione, Neville - gone" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment longer, then he realised Ron, McGonagall and indeed everything else was slowly fading from sight. A few seconds later he found himself staring at the ceiling of his private bed chamber.

"Curious" He said to himself, then he looked around "Can I even be sure that this is the real world?"

xoxox

Staring out across the field, he smiled. After three thousand years in their dimensional prison, it had taken barely two decades to reassert their dominance over the worthless mages who thought they ruled this world. And now he and his army stood on the brink of victory. Just one more battle stood between them and the prize they sought - the rule of both the magical and muggle worlds.

And yet there was something that unnerved him. He stood at the head of his army - an army the likes of which had not been seen since the time of Merlin, the time of Atlantis, an army against which no one could hope to stand and yet....... and yet he was still nervous - he was still worried.

"My Lord - today will be a glorious day" His second spoke from behind him "Today we will repay them for every slight, every kick, every whip and every insult. Today we will have our revenge for every time they abused, belittled and mistreated us" 

"That we will, Tokath, that we will" He nodded "Are our forces ready?"

"We are - we only await the word?"

"The word is....." He started, then trailed off as he saw a minor disturbance at the front of the ranks of the opposing army. For a moment he simply stared, wondering what he was seeing, then he watched as five figures, cloaked in shadow, walked out of the front line and came to a halt a few yards ahead of it. 

"My Lord - the word?" 

"The word..... the word......" He watched as the five figures spread out into a line. Slowly, the figures lowered their hoods, and while their faces remained cloaked in the shadows that surrounded them, he was certain that all five of them were staring directly in to his eyes - that they were all reading his mind. And - for some reason - he was also sure that they were smiling at what they found there. 

"My Lord - do we attack?"

"We......" He started to say yes, but then he stopped and realised that - for the first time in nearly three decades - he was terrified beyond reason. 

"We run" He said quietly, then he turned and faced his army "RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" Without looking back, he watched his army scatter - fleeing on the eve of their victory.


	3. Thirty Days

Harry put his spoon down, then picked it up again and licked the last of the chocolate pudding from it.

"You know how disgusting that looks, right?" Hermione asked. Harry looked across the table at her, then grinned.

"Why do you think I do it, sweetie?" He said, licking the tip of the spoon slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Oh for the love of puppies" She shook her head "You really have to stop that - how are you going to attract a nice young lady if you keep behaving like an uncouth hoolelia" Harry stopped halfway through licking the spoon for a third time and stared at her in confusion.

"A what?" He said.

"An uncouth hoolelia" She repeated. 

"What the frick....."

"It might be something my father just says" She admitted "But either way - if you have any desire to find a nice young lady, you should try behave a little less like a slob" 

"What if I want to find a nice young man?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Still have to act less like a slob" She paused "And find a way to break it to Ginny before she starts sending out wedding invitations, and then find a way to break it to Molly that won't end with her coming after you with a shovel" Harry snorted in amusement.

"I am working on it" He said quietly "And I know Ginny has a crush on me - even before Christmas made it clear - but I don't think this is quite the right time to deal with it" He paused, then glanced around The Hall "Is she in the library again?" 

"The library?" Hermione blinked in bemusement "No - she's sat just up there" She pointed to the top of The Gryffindor table where Ginny was sat opposite her twin brothers.

"I meant Luna" Harry reached over and turned Hermione's head until she could see the end of the Ravenclaw table - a spot where their blonde haired friend usually sat "It's the fourth night out of eight since we came back from Christmas that she hasn't come to the evening feast, and I think that she has spent every free period there" He paused "I think we should talk to her about it - find out what's going on"

"She's a Ravenclaw - it's not like they aren't known for spending the odd moment in the library now and then" She pointed out. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I suppose" He put his spoon down, then rested his head on his hands "So - what are we going to do tonight?" 

"I am guessing that you have Snape's essay and Professor Flitwick's essay to do, yes?" She asked.

"You know me so well" He said with another sigh "What about you?"

"I think I am going to go and talk to Luna about why she is spending so much time in the library" Hermione said with a grin. Harry stared at her for a moment, then gave a soft laugh. 

"You know she's a Ravenclaw, right? And - according to a wise young woman that we both know and love, it's not unknown for Ravenclaws to spend the odd moment or two in the library now and then"

"So I've heard" Hermione grinned "But since you have a great deal of work to do, I have to find some way of entertaining myself"

"Not going to go play with young Ronald then?" Harry asked with a smirk. 

"Pffft!" Hermione snorted "I realise that Mother Molly is looking for the perfect ending - me and Ron and you and Ginny, but I don't think either of us really want that, do we?"

"Not so much, no" Harry shook his head, glancing up the table to where Ron had joined the other three Weasley siblings "I mean - the twins are not so bad...... well, not so bad in small doses and when they aren't trying to stuff something down your throat, but Ron's behaviour during the tournament kind of put me off him more than I had realised"

"Ditto" Hermione admitted "And his clear disdain for everything muggle would make it nigh on impossible to take him home to my parents - that is if he even wanted to come and visit them with me" She paused "At least Ginny seems to be more interested in learning about the other side of the world"

"True" Harry nodded "She read the book I brought back, and even asked a few questions about it" He paused "But - and I really can not believe that I am saying this - I think blood is thicker than water, and blood will out in the end" Hermione gave a low chuckle.

"The boy who lived talking like a blood purist - will wonders never cease" She said, still laughing.

"I just mean that even though Molly and Arthur are clearly not on Voldemort's side, they are still more to the...... the right of the magical world than the left, and I suspect they have raised most of their kids that way" They both looked up the table to where Ginny was thumb wrestling with Fred or George, then Harry looked back at Hermione "Can you honestly tell me you could see her leaving the magical world and living in Little Whinging? Or Crawley? Or Carnforth?" He blinked, then reached out and took her hand as Hermione took a sudden sharp breath "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..... nothing" She shook her head, then took a few deep breaths "Just a..... a flash of an odd dream from last night" She paused "I was back home - my old home" She closed her eyes "Or I think I was - I can't remember much more than that" She paused again, then shrugged "It was just when you mentioned it, it surprised me" 

"Sorry" He said sympathetically "Didn't mean to surprise you" He glanced at his watch "Well - I guess we should be going. Time and tide and buttered eggs wait for no man, and neither does a six foot essay on the shrinking solution" 

"I'll walk with you till we get to the second floor" She said, releasing his hand and getting to her feet "You can tell me more about this blood supremacist views of yours" He grinned, then they both turned and walked towards the main doors of The Great Hall.

xoxox

Luna was - as Harry and Hermione had predicted - sat at a table in the library, reading a book she had found in one of the deeper shelves. She had been exploring the library for weeks - ever since the dreams had started - trying to find the key to her visions, but so far the explanation had eluded her, and the mysterious voice that had haunted her nights for what seemed like forever remained just as mysterious as it had when she had first heard it. 

But, she had to admit, ever since they had returned from her father's house, she had had another reason for hanging around the library so much - a reason sat at another table - one that, if she held the book she was reading at just the right angle, she could see over the top of it without anyone being aware that she was watching her. 

The girl in question was sat doing her....... her potions homework, it appeared - based on the books scattered around her table, completely unaware that Luna had been watching her for twenty minutes, on and off. And - based on the ink stains on her nose and chin, she was apparently one for playing with her quill while she thought.

"A trait we share" Luna mused "Perhaps one of many" She tilted her head to one side, then glanced sideways as she saw Hermione walking in from the corridor. She lowered her eyes to make it look like she had been reading all the time.

"Good evening Luna" Hermione sat down opposite her "Another night in the library? This is what? Your fifth since Christmas?"

"I wasn't aware you were counting" Luna replied, looking up from her book "Don't you have anything more interesting to talk about with young Mr Potter?"

"Apparently not" Hermione smirked "So - what is so interesting you decided to skip dinner - again?" She looked at the book "The Fall of Atlantis - Myth or Fact?" She quirked an eyebrow "A little light reading?"

"My father was telling me about the myths surrounding Atlantis - there is a possibility that the mermen who live in the dark lake are the descendants of the residents of the lost country of Atlantis" Luna explained "I just thought it was interesting" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then looked around.

"Greengrass is here again, I see" She said after a few moments "She spends almost as much time here as you do" She looked back at Luna, just in time to see a flicker of..... something cross Luna's face "Luna? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Luna shook her head, staring down at the book she was reading - deliberately not meeting her friend's eyes "Just surprised that you were paying attention to what a Slytherin was doing, that's all" Hermione stared at her, this time arching an eyebrow slowly.

"That's all?" She asked.

"That's all" Luna nodded.

"Okay" Hermione shrugged "So - will we see you at breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe" Luna smiled.

"Maybe?" 

"I guess it depends on how exciting this book is" Luna waved the book she was reading "If it turns out that The Atlantean line does descend all the way down through to the merpeople who are swimming around out there in the lake today, then I might just have to go and talk to them - see if they can tell me anything about the lost city"

"Do you think they'd remember?" Hermione furrowed her brow "I mean - they don't live that long, do they?"

"Oh - no" Luna shook her head "While merpeople have a slightly longer life-span than the average human - even more so if you factor in Voldemort and his army of doom - they don't live the twenty five hundred years that would be required to have seen Atlantis fall" She paused "But just like we have histories of The Founders and of Merlin, I thought they might have had histories of their ancestors as well"

"Do they speak English?" Hermione asked.

"Translation spells are you friend, Miss Granger" Luna smiled fondly at her "If Professor Dumbledore could talk to them last year when he shoved you, Harry and Ron down there, then I can't see any reason why we can't talk to them this year, should the need arise" 

"I suppose that's true" Hermione shrugged, then smiled "I suppose I should go and see how Harry is doing - he has an essay to write for Snape and I don't want to leave him alone with it for too long - I am worried he will let his new found sense of whimsy out to play and do something he will later regret"

"Harry has a sense of whimsy?" Luna raised both her eyebrows in surprise "When did that happen?" 

"He got it for Christmas - seems Vernon got tired of giving him socks" Hermione replied with a grin. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Fine - don't tell me! See if I care" She pouted at her friend, but Hermione simply smirked back at her.

"Well - I will leave you to your investigations, Miss Lovegood, and I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow" She leaned forward, and tilted the book down, forcing Luna to meet her gaze "Whatever it is that has got you so.... distracted, you have to eat, and you have to take a break now and then. Promise me?" Luna stared back at her levelly.

"I will try" She said after a few moments. Hermione held her gaze for another few seconds, then gave a single nod.

"Okay then" She said, then stood up "Have a nice evening, and enjoy your book" Pushing the chair aside, she turned on her heel and marched out of the library, leaving Luna staring after her. 

"You've got a good friend there, you know" The voice was soft, with a Scottish lilt to it, but it made Luna jump all the same, simply because it was so unexpected. She turned her head to see Daphne stood next to the table, her hands resting palms down on the surface. 

"Miss Greengrass" She said, trying to regain a little of her composure "Sorry - you startled me"

"My apologies - I hadn't realised you were so distracted by the sight of Miss Granger's derriere" Daphne smirked "Although - I have to admit, as posteriors go, it is one of the nicer ones I have seen" Luna blinked, slightly bemused. 

"To be honest, I hadn't considered it" She said "I have been friends with her ever since I came to Hogwarts, so her bottom never entered my head" She paused at the amused look on Daphne's face "I'd like to say that sounded better in my head, but I am not sure that it did"

"I would imagine" Daphne gave her a soft smile "So - if you were not distracted by the delectable gluteus maximus of the redoubtable Miss Granger, then may I ask what was it that took your attention?" Luna tilted her head to one side.

"You have a very odd way of expressing yourself - do you realise that?" She smiled "And - to answer your question - I am studying the history of Atlantis, because it has some bearing on a problem I am trying to solve"

"The Lost City?" Daphne raised an eyebrow "What sort of a problem could you be having today that could be helped by researching a two thousand year old myth?" She paused for a few moments "And what connection would such a problem have to Shangri-La, to the Lost Moon of Poosh and The Last Centurion?" She smiled as Luna's mouth fell open. 

"How......"

"I have been watching you, just as you have been watching me, Miss Lovegood" Daphne sat down opposite her, then rested her head on her hands, gazing at Luna intently "I realise that - given my House and my...... associates, you do not want to draw attention to your interest in me, but you have been watching me, haven't you?" Luna gazed back at her, then gave a slow nod "But you aren't going to tell me why" Even though it wasn't a question, Luna gave an equally slow shake of her head. 

"I have...... a problem" Luna said after a moment "There is something going on, and I do not know what it is" She took a deep breath "I know that you are involved in some way, and that......" She closed her eyes, furrowing her brow as she did.

"That something is returning - something is coming out of the dark" Daphne whispered and Luna nodded.

"I need to work it out, Miss Greengrass - I need to find out what I am missing, then....." She stretched out her arms "Then I can tell you what part you play in it" 

"I understand" Daphne nodded, then they both turned as they heard voices outside "Oh joy, oh rapture"

"Your friends?" Luna asked.

"My friends" Daphne agreed, then she stood up "Same time tomorrow?"

"I think my friends will expect me to come to dinner" Luna replied "Hermione - and her most glorious behind - made it clear that I cannot allow my new obsession with extinct societies to override my health" She paused "The night after?"

"The night after" Daphne nodded, then walked over and sat down at her table, picking up her quill as she did. A moment later, Luna watched as Draco, Pansy and Blaise walked in. 

"There you are, Greengrass" Draco said with a wide smile "We've been looking for you all over"

"Well I've been here all night, Malfoy" Daphne replied calmly "What do you want? I've got homework to do"

"We're having a meeting" Draco continued as if she hadn't spoken "About....." He paused, then looked over at Luna's table "Do you mind - this is private" Luna stared back at him, then looked around the library.

"You have your own private library?" She asked in surprise "I really should get my father on The Board" She resisted the urge to smirk as both Daphne and Blaise snorted in amusement.

"Loony - get out before I make you" Draco said, his face turning dark. She tilted her head to one side, then shrugged.

"You just had to ask, sweetie" She grinned at him, then turned round to the table and picked up her books. Slipping them in to her bag, she took it off the back of her chair and slung it over her shoulder. She turned back to the four Slytherins and gave them a wave "Enjoy your evening, my dears"

xoxox

"You found her?" Harry asked.

"I did" Hermione nodded.

"And?"

"Something's going on"

xoxox

Dear Mother and Father,

I had an interesting meeting last night. I was sat in the library, doing my potions homework when Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini came in. They wanted to talk to me about the return of NoNose and His Army of Doom and how I can play my part in ensuring that - when they sweep across the magical world they will do it like the coming of the glory on the morning of the wave. Needless to say I had no real desire to talk to them about that because, if I can be entirely honest, my interest in helping His Dark Shadow in gaining power is about the same as my interest in seeing what Zabini has under his robes. 

However that wasn't the meeting I was talking about. No - the meeting I was talking about came around five minutes earlier, and was interrupted by the three wise men. (On a side note - if you could help me find a way to make sarcasm come over better in letters, then I would be very grateful. Because if there is the slightest chance that you are going to take the phrase "three wise men" as how I REALLY think about Blaise, Draco and Pansy then you REALLy do not know me as well as parents should know their daughter. Perhaps I should start using tags in my letters? (sarcasm)three wise men(/sarcasm) - would that be better? Anyway - I will end this little digression and return to the topic at hand......)

For the past few nights, a fourth year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood has been working in the library, reading about various ancient civilisations - Shangri-La, The Last Centurion and so forth. Last night she was reading about Atlantis and when one of her friends talked to her about it - Miss Granger, although it doesn't really have any bearing on the main thrust of this story - she said it was connected to the merpeople in the dark lake.

Which is clearly insane - the merpeople are the descendants of the citizens of Aquatica, something that any half-decent exo-biologist would know, and given that Luna's father is one of the foremost exo-biologists in the world, there is no way that she doesn't know that. 

The other thing I should point out is that while she has been researching about all the ancient societies she has also been researching something else - I am pretty sure she has been researching me. She's been doing it relatively covertly - looking over the top of her book, giving me sideways glances and so forth - but she has been doing it. 

I tried flirting with her, and I have to admit that I can't be sure whether she returned it or not - I think that she was entirely distracted by something else. Which, now that I think about it is kind of insulting! I mean - even if she isn't gay, she could at least acknowledge how hot I am!

But, leaving the hotness of me aside (if only because I can imagine the look on father's face right now!), I think that Miss Lovegood is worried about the same thing we have been worried about. That she can sense something is returning - that THEY are coming back. Coming back out of the darkness - back from the void. 

Mother, father - I think it is time to seriously consider the Theta Protocol. I realise that - with Lord Skippy's return - things have got more complicated, but if what we think is coming then I think it is our only choice. 

Whether all four of us will be following it remains to be seen - the fact that someone else seems to know that they are returning changes things.

I will let you know how it goes - and whether or not she actually notices my ample charms or not (stop rolling your eyes father - I am sixteen years old and sooner or later I will find someone worthy of taking my precious gift. And once she has that, I will consider giving her my virginity!)

Take care, and please consider what I said about Theta - The Army is coming, and I believe that it is time to move.

Love always,  
your daughter.

xoxox

"Good morning, Miss Granger" Luna sat down opposite Hermione and Harry "As requested, one cute blonde Ravenclaw reporting for breakfast duty"

"We ordered a cute, blonde Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"We did" Hermione nodded.

"You can order that sort of thing?" Harry frowned "Really?"

"Apparently Hermione thinks you can" Luna said with a grin, then she scooped four poached eggs and three sausages on to her plate, then three ladles of beans over the top of them "And she must be right, otherwise why would I be here?"

"Magic?" Hermione suggested, making Harry laugh. 

"Now Harry, you know magic isn't real" Luna shook her head patronisingly "Haven't your Aunt and Uncle taught you better than that?" 

"Then how do you explain all this?" He waved his hand around, gesturing at the floating candles, enchanted ceiling and gently waving banners. 

"Special effects" Luna said confidently, making him grin "But anyway - how are you, this fine morning? Did you get your potions essay finished?"

"I did" Harry nodded "And let me tell you - writing six feet on the shrinking solution is just as much fun as it sounds"

"Daphne seemed to be having problems as well" Luna said as she started eating a sausage "If the ink marks on her nose were anything to go by" She glanced at Hermione "Seems you and she have that in common"

"We have what in common?" Hermione asked, fork stopped halfway to her mouth. 

"When you have trouble writing, you rub your nose" Harry said distractedly "And if you've been using the quill for a while, you sometimes get ink on one side of your nose" Hermione looked at Luna, who nodded in confirmation. 

"How come you never told me before?" She asked. Harry looked at her, then shrugged. 

"Never occurred to me" He said, making her roll her eyes, while Luna laughed. Hermione looked across at her.

"So you and Daphne have been spending time together?" She asked Luna.

xoxox

Daphne looked up as a flock of owls flew in through the windows at the end of The Great Hall, then swooped down towards the students. Scanning the fleet of birds, she determined that neither her owl nor her parents was amongst the others and looked back down at her plate again. 

It had been a bit overly optimistic to expect her parents to have written back so soon - she had only sent the letter off the previous night, and she hadn't finished writing it until gone eleven o'clock in the evening. But still - even the suggestion of the invocation of the Theta Protocol was not something her parents would take lightly, and she thought that it might have prompted them to at least respond with a "we will think about it", or possibly a "what the bloody hell are you thinking?". 

Plus she had gone out of her way to tease her father not once but twice, and he was usually good for a quick response when she did that!

She sighed, then looked across The Hall to where the Lovegood girl was sat with Granger and Potter. Yes - the Lovegood girl was a bit of a mystery. As she had written to her father, there was no way that Luna could possibly believe that the merpeople were descended from Atlantis, so why would she tell Granger such an improbable story?

The coming storm? Luna's comments clearly indicated that she knew about what was going on - that something was returning. But it also seemed that neither Granger nor Potter knew about it - suggesting that Luna hadn't talked to them.

So why was she - a fifth year Slytherin - worthy of Luna's confidences while her best friends were clearly not?

As she continued to stare across The Hall, she noticed that students were starting to walk out of the doors. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was almost time for charms. 

With a slight sigh, she pushed her plate away from her, then stood up. Picking up her bag, she headed out of The Hall.

xoxox

"That's all?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow "Just co-incidence?"

"I am not her keeper and she is not mine" Luna replied with a roll of her eyes "Do you and Harry always tell each other where you are going?" She paused as her two friends exchanged glances "Never mind"

"We do tend to hang around each other, yes" Harry said after a moment "But we've been friends since we met in Fairlands Valley - since she stopped Dudley and the rest of his...... friends from pushing me off the roundabout" He paused "So unless you and Daphne share a dark secret that we don't know about......" He waggled his eyebrows, making Luna laugh.

"Yes - we are secretly long lost sisters. We were separated at birth but now we have been reunited and now that we know the truth we are going to team up and take over the magical world forcing everyone to BOW TO OUR WILL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She paused "Satisfied?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Told you" She said with a grin, making him laugh, then she looked at her watch "And now - charms"

xoxox

Dobby slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room he occupied in 12 Grimmauld Place. Despite repeated requests from Grangey and Wheezy, not to mention Harry Potter himself, he had remained in the smallest of the rooms in The House of Black, not wanting to give any suggestion that he was getting ideas above his station - even if he was the only free elf in the magical world.

And - for the last three years - he had been happy with his lot. First serving Harry Potter, then expanding that service to his friends, and then his dogfather. It made him feel useful and wanted and worthy - it made him feel more than the house-elf he was.

But now - now a much older imperative was starting to work on him. An imperative that he could not - and did not - want to resist. One that would see a change come - a change for the better.

However before the change arrived there was one thing he needed to do. The elders of his race told him that Lord Voldemort threatened the coming renaissance and that according to a prophecy made by one of their greatest seers, the only one able to deal with The Dark Lord was his best and most beloved friend in the magical world - Harry Potter. 

Climbing out of bed, Dobby raised his hand, then clicked his fingers and vanished.

xoxox

"I have marked your homework, and there were only two perfect papers" Flitwick stared out at the fifth years from under his bushy eyebrows "Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass - congratulations. Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom - you both came close, however your description of the twisting charm was slightly off" He paused "The rest of your papers were...... interesting to say the least. And while I already have the lesson plan for today's class ready, I am going to run an after dinner session on the twisting, shrinking and expanding charms tonight after dinner" He smiled "If only because that is when most after dinner session are run" He looked around the class again "I would advise most of you to attend, because - while I can not say for certain what will be on your OWL exams, I can give you assurances that these three charms have appeared for the past two decades" There were a number of murmured agreements, then Flitwick continued.

"Very well - on to today's lesson....."

"Congratulations, Miss Granger" Harry whispered "Looks like you and Daphne will have a free evening" He paused "Are you to going to have a party?" Hermione snorted in amusement. 

"I was thinking of coming to the study session" She said, and Harry shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said.

xoxox

Later that evening Harry walked into The Great Hall. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, then - with a smile - he walked over and sat down opposite Hermione, who was sat next to Neville. 

"Good evening Neville, Hermione" He said "I see Luna deigned to grace us with her presence this evening" 

"Apparently so" Hermione said, looking over Harry's shoulder to where Luna was sat, facing away from them "Although I can't help notice the way she is sitting" Harry frowned, then swivelled round until he could see Luna more clearly. After a few moments, he turned back again.

"She's watching Daphne" He said, lowering his voice slightly.

"She's watching Daphne" Hermione nodded. Neville glanced between the two of them, his frown mirroring Harry's.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked "Or something you are concerned about?" Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, then Hermione lowered her voice as well.

"We'll fill you in after tea" She paused "Well - after tea and after Professor Flitwick's revision session" 

"You're attending that?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Hermione? Miss a chance to study?" Harry asked in the same tone he would use to ask if Neville were an alien with ten heads.

"What was I thinking?" Neville slapped his hand against his head. Hermione watched them with a deadpan expression, then reached out and slapped them both on the back of the head in perfect unison.

"Sorry" They said together.

"So you should be" She nodded, then she took a steak from the plate on the table on to her own, then added a pile of chips "Neville - almost perfect marks on the test. Have you been studying without us?" Neville blushed.

"My gran hired a few tutors over Christmas" He admitted "Since Voldemort's return, she wants me to be the best that I can be so that if there is an attack...." He trailed off "Anyway - one of them was very well versed in charms and has a cousin in the examination board" Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know....." She started, but Neville cut her off, shaking his head.

"Everyone who works - or has ever worked - in The EB takes an oath to keep the examinations secret, and my tutor did not tell me anything specific. However she does know her stuff" He smiled "I can ask my Gran to send you the lesson plans I was given over the holidays if you like"

"Please" Hermione nodded.

"I'll do it after the study session" He said "If you two will come with me - I don't fancy walking to The Owlery and back on my own"

"Don't worry - we'll look after you" Hermione smiled. Neville returned the smile, then looked over at Luna "So - what's with Luna and Daphne?"

xoxox

Dobby appeared at the gates to the school, then clicked his fingers again and made himself invisible. While he had become a regular visitor to Hogwarts after Harry Potter had freed him, this was one visit where he didn't want to be seen or even detected.

xoxox

"......and so you can combine the twisting charm and the shrinking charm, but you should never combine the twisting and expanding charms - at least not if you want the thing you are casting them on to survive the experience" Flitwick paused, looking around the room "And so - while I would never usually suggest such a thing - given that the magical word might well soon be at war, I would recommend remembering that last fact because, in a pinch, it makes a very useful offensive weapon" He looked around The Great Hall "And with that cheery thought, we are done. Thank you all for coming - especially those of you who didn't need to, and those of you who don't have your OWLs this year. I am supremely gratified that we do have some students in this school who want to learn just for the love of learning" He paused, then looked around The Hall again "Especially since it would appear there are some students in this school who don't appear to want to learn even when their future is at stake" There were a few muttered comments, but he decided not to hear any of them.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening and no doubt I will see you all at breakfast and I will see some of you in class tomorrow" He smiled "Now go - have fun. And please - for the love of Merlin - do not use anything you have learned tonight on the way back to your common rooms, because I would hate to have to put you in detention or dock you points. Especially those of you in Ravenclaw!" There was a wave of laughs around The Hall, and the students started packing up their bags. 

xoxox

"Neville - if we are going to The Owlery, shouldn't you have a letter?" Hermione asked as she put her books in her bag. 

"That's only just occurred to you?" Neville asked with a laugh "You've had the whole of dinner and the whole of the revision session and you've only just realised I need a letter to post if I am going to post a letter?" He realised Harry and Luna were both smirking, while Hermione was simply staring at him "I probably shouldn't be mocking someone that I am going to be asking for help in around an hour, should I?"

"Not so much, no" Hermione gave him a wicked grin "But you didn't answer my question - how are you going to pos......" She trailed off as Neville pulled an envelope out of his bag "That's an envelope"

"Are you sure she shouldn't be a Ravenclaw?" Luna asked Harry and Neville "Because she really is quite smart - she did that without any help at all!"

"Are you sure you should be mocking someone whose help you might need in the future?" Neville asked her, but Luna shrugged.

"I have a cute smile - I think I can charm her into helping me whatever I said" She fluttered her eyebrows at Hermione, who laughed. 

"You've already written a letter to your Gran, asking for your study notes, haven't you?" She said, looking back at Neville.

"The morning after I came back to school" He said "So - can we go?" 

xoxox

"Mr Harry Potter sir" Dobby called out as he saw Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna walking towards The Owlery "Mr Harry Potter sir!" Harry turned and smiled, not noticing the frown that came over Luna's face. 

"Guys - I'll catch you up" He said, breaking off and walking over to where the house-elf was skulking behind a bush. 

"Mr Harry Potter sir - I have to be talking to you" Dobby said, lowering his voice as Harry approached. Harry knelt down.

"What's up, my friend?" 

"I have to be warning to you - he who must not be named is getting ready to return to his castle" Dobby said calmly "His soldiers of darkness are being with preparing to attack the armies of light - the armies that are being preparing to fight for the country" The house-elf paused "You have to stop him, Harry Potter sir - you have to stop he who must not be named from fighting the armies of light"

"It's what I am working on Dobby - I can promise you I am doing my best" Harry said intently.

"You are being the only one - the one who must lead against the armies of darkness" Dobby whispered, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused, then suddenly he turned his head "I has to be going" He clicked his fingers and vanished, leaving Harry staring at empty space. A few moments later, he heard voices behind him and turned to see Hermione, Neville and Luna returning from The Owlery. 

"So what did he want?" Hermione asked.

"You know? I am not entirely sure" Harry said.


	4. Enemies And Friends

Three nights later, Daphne finished drying her hair then put on her warmest fuzzy cardigan on and slipped her feet into her purple slippers. Picking up the book of muggle fairy-tales - carefully disguised as a series of essays on the supremacy of pure-blood mages throughout the ages - she made her way out of the fifth year dorms and down to the Slytherin common room. 

Looking around, she saw an empty seat near the fireplace and made her way over to it. Sinking into the armchair, she closed her eyes for a few moments, then she let her book fall open and started reading about a little mermaid. 

xoxox

Luna walked along the corridor towards the Gyffindor common room, holding a large A4 folder under her arm. Since the revision session, Neville and Harry had asked her if she would like to study with them more often. She had talked to Professor Flitwick - spending the evening in another House's common room wasn't unheard of, but if she was going to be doing it more often she thought she should at least get permission to do it from her Head of House - and he had told her it was perfectly fine and if anyone had any problems with her being in another common room she should tell them to come and see him. 

"You aren't one of mine, are you?" The Fat Lady stared down at her, looking slightly confused. 

"No, m'am" Luna shook her head "But three of your finest - Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Mr Potter - have requested the pleasure of my company this evening. Now - will you allow me access to the august chamber, or shall I slink back to my own chamber, full of shame and regret that I can not fulfil their request?" The Fat Lady stared at her in bemused surprise. 

"Do you know the password? Because as much as I might want to let you pass, Miss Lovegood, there are standards to be maintained"

"Of course - I would never ask you to forego your solemn duty" Luna paused "Otherwise things would most definitely go all catawumpus" The Fat Lady smiled. 

"Then - my good lady - you may enter" She gave a bow and the portrait swung open. Luna returned the bow, then walked through the newly revealed entrance way. 

xoxox

"What would I give to live where you are" Daphne said to herself as she read, then she frowned as a shadow appeared, darkening the edge of her book "You realise it is a lot harder to read when someone is stood in my light"

"My apologies, Daphne, but Draco wants to talk to you" Pansy said quietly from where she was stood at the side of the side of the arm chair "He is waiting in the study"

"And you are what? His lackey? His serving wench?" Daphne looked up with a smile"Because I think he is over-estimating your talents" Pansy glared at her. 

"Draco is going to be placed high in Our Lords service when he returns to the castle" Pansy said quietly "And I will ensure that - when he is - I will be there to support him in whatever way necessary" 

"I can well imagine" Daphne resisted the urge to roll her eyes "And you can start your..... service by telling Draco I am busy and that I will talk to him when I am free" 

"You will talk to him now" Pansy insisted, then she reached out and took hold of Daphne's arm "Do I need to remind you what will happen if you ignore him? About what your parents, and what Professor Snape will do?" Daphne stared up at her, then sighed. Closing her book, she stood up. 

"Let go of my arm, Parkinson, or I will make you regret it" She said quietly. Pansy dropped her arm, then together they walked through the common room and into the private study near the stairs to the dorms. 

"Greengrass - finally" Draco said, staring across the table. He gestured to the chair on the other side "Sit"

"If you please" Daphne said. 

"Excuse me?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. 

"I am not a dog, Malfoy" Daphne walked over and planted her hands on the table "If you are going to talk to me, then you will treat me like the human being I am" Draco stared back at her, then shrugged. 

"Please - have a seat" He said. Daphne smiled.

"Why thank you" She sat down, then watched as Pansy walked round to stand behind Draco "So - to what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned here?" 

"What's going on with you and the Lovegood girl?"

xoxox

"Luna?" Ginny looked up from the book her mother had sent her - a compendium of muggle love stories that she thought her daughter might find interesting and educational - to see her best friend from home walking through the Gryffindor common room "What.... what are you doing here?"

"Neville and Harry asked me to come and study with them" She replied, looking around. Ginny stared at her, looking slightly confused.

"Harry?"

"And Neville" Luna nodded.

"Asked you to study?"

"Yes"

"With them?"

"Yes" Luna nodded for a third time "You don't know where they are, do you?"

"Harry and Neville?"

"Yes - Harry and Neville" Luna said "The two boys we have been talking about for the past five minutes" She paused "Do you know where they are?"

"I think they went down to The Owlery" Ginny said "Neville's Gran was sending him a package and it arrived about ten minutes ago" 

"Oh" Luna paused "That makes sense I guess" She looked around "I suppose I can wait" She walked over and sat down in the chair opposite Ginny "So what are you reading?" Ginny closed the book and rested her hands on it.

"Just something my mum sent me" She said "What are you going to study?"

xoxox

Daphne stared across the table at Draco and Pansy, running through the four possible answers she could give. After a few seconds, she decided just to go with it.

"What makes you think something is going on?" She asked.

"You are spending a lot of time in the library" Pansy said "The Lovegood girl is also spending a lot of time in the library - almost always on the same nights that you are there"

"And because of that, you think there's something going on?" Daphne gave a short, barking laugh "There are dozens of students in the library on any given night - is there something going on between me and all of them?"

"You've been talking to Loony" Draco pointed out. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I have been known to do that from time to time" She said.

"Why?" Pansy demanded.

"Well - occasionally she has books I need" Daphne paused "And - for a fourth year - she is really quite smart"

"She's a Ravenclaw"

"Hence the smart" Daphne threw her hands in the air "Something that is sadly missing in other parts of my life"

xoxox

"Harry and Neville are going to help you with potions?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"No - I am going to help them with potions" Luna said patiently "You remember that my mother was an active potions master before the accident?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded.

"I learned a lot from her - and I still have a lot of her notes" Luna smiled "And in return Neville is going to help me with Herbology and Harry with charms"

"What about Hermione?"

"She's smarter than all three of us put together" Luna said with a smirk "I am not sure we could really help her with anything" 

"That's probably true" Ginny admitted, then she glanced down at the book on her lap before looking up again "Luna?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"What's going on with you and Daphne Greengrass?"

xoxox

"Greengrass - there is something going on with you and Loony" Draco said calmly but firmly "Whatever you say, there is something going on and the fact you are going out of your way to deny it just makes me even more suspicious as to what it is"

"Or the fact I am denying it just means there is nothing going on and you are making even more of an idiot out of yourself than usual" Daphne said. 

"The way we see it is there are two possibilities" Pansy said, taking a step forward and folding her arms in front of her chest "Loony Lovegood is friends with Potter and the other muggle-loving fools. If you are making friends with her, then there's every chance that you could be getting into bed with the muggle-loving fools as well"

"You think I am signing up with Team Dumbledore?" Daphne said, letting the amusement show on her face.

"You are starting to hang around with a good friend of the poster child for the army of light" Draco pointed out, not noticing her wince at the phrase "What do you think your parents would make of that?" He paused "What do you think our Lord would make of that?" Daphne stared back at him.

"What was your other theory?"

"Pardon me?" Draco blinked in surprise.

"You said there were two possibilities" Daphne said "Before you accused me of being a muggle-loving white-hatted fool, you said there were two possibilities" She smiled "What was the other one?" Draco and Pansy exchanged glances, then Draco turned back to her.

"That you and she are dating"

xoxox

Luna gazed at Ginny, then shook her head in amusement. 

"What makes you think anything is going on with me and....."

"Greengrass" A deeper voice said from behind her, and Luna gave a mental sigh as she saw Ron walk past her to stand next to his sister "What's going on with you and the Slytherin Princess?"

"I thought that was Pansy Parkinson?" Luna tilted her head to one side "Given that most people refer to Draco as The Prince of Slytherin, wouldn't Pansy be The Princess?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" Ron shouted at her, making everyone in the common room turn and stare at them. Ron looked around "What?" 

"Ron - you are shouting" Ginny said quietly, then turned back to Luna "Luna - we're worried about you" She paused "You've been spending a lot of time with Greengrass and even if she isn't the arch-princess of Slytherin, she is still fairly well embedded in Malfoy's inner circle - and you are referring to Malfoy as Draco, which is also somewhat disturbing" She smiled "Something is going on with you, Luna, and we just want to know what it is" She leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees and adopting what Luna assumed Ginny thought was a sympathetic expression "Is this to do with your mother - I know this time of year is hard for you"

"Ginny, Ronald - there is nothing going on with me" Luna said calmly, leaning back in her chair "I am not spending any more time with Daphne than I usually do, and I think - if you think about it - I have always referred to our fellow students by their first names" She paused "And I believe that Daphne is generally referred to as The Ice Princess" Ron and Ginny stared at her for a few moments, then Ginny shook her head.

"So what's going on with you two?" Ginny asked.

xoxox

"You think we are dating?" Daphne stared across the table at Draco "I am sixteen, going on seventeen, and Luna has yet to turn fifteen. She is a Ravenclaw and I am incredibly not. And last, but not least, she is friends with The Boy Who Lived and The White Hats and I am......." She trailed off when she realised she didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

"And you are what?" Pansy asked.

"Does it matter?" Daphne looked up at her angrily "Everyone in the school thinks I am going to be worshipping at the feet of The Dark Lord when he returns to claim his birthright so whether that is the truth or not is really immaterial" She paused, then took a long, slow breath "However, I do not believe my political views are the topic of discussion here" Draco stared back at her, then gave a single nod.

"No - the.... topic of discussion, as you put it, is whether you and Loony Lovegood are dating. Or having some kind of dalliance" He paused, then leaned forward, adopting a more ingratiating tone "Because I understand that a young woman in your...... position must find it hard to find.... companionship and that everybody has needs........"

"Oh please, for the love of all that is good and pure, stop" Daphne said, shaking her head "I realise that the number of young, gay women in the magical world is not as high as I might like, but that doesn't mean I am just going to go out and seduce the first warm body I find" She paused "Paraphrasing a very wise man, there is no need for that sort of behaviour when you still have your left hand" Draco stared at her in confusion, while Pansy wrinkled her nose.

"Was that strictly necessary?" She asked.

"No - but it was fun" Daphne grinned at her "But - to answer your question, no"

"No?" Draco said, still looking confused.

"Yes - no" Daphne nodded.

"ARE YOU DATING LOONY?" Pansy screamed at her.

xoxox

"Daphne is one of the best students in your year" Luna said, resting her hands in her lap "Between her and Hermione, they have some of the best marks this school has ever seen"

"They do?" Ginny looked at her curiously "How do you know? They haven't taken their exams yet"

"If you know where to look you can find out all sorts of interesting things" Luna smiled "Plus the library has records going back a few centuries or so - and they show that Hermione Jane Granger and Daphne Sabrina Greengrass are by far and away two of the smartest witches not only of our generation but of the past ten, fifteen generations"

"So?" Ron asked "What's that got to do with you hanging around her so much?"

"So while it might seem that I am equally smart, the truth is there are areas where I can use some help" Luna continued. 

"I thought that's why you were going to study with Neville and Harry" Ginny said.

"That's true, but since neither of them took Arithmancy, I am not sure they are going to be able to help me with it" Luna pointed out "And so Daphne is helping me with Arithmancy"

"You can't find someone who isn't evil?" Ron suggested "Someone who isn't planning on killing all our friends in their beds or handing them over to You Know Who when he comes to kill us all?"

"Lord Voldemort" Luna said, then paused to allow Ron and Ginny to shiver in fear "Might not turn up until the end of next year, or even the year after" She paused "If we are all going to die horribly when he storms the castle, I'd like to at least have passed my OWLS before he does" She looked at the expressions on her friends' faces, then couldn't help bursting in to laughter "You two really should have asked Santa for a sense of humour, you know"

"Huh?" Ron frowned.

"Never mind" She shook her head "Daphne is not going to turn us over to Voldemort - as far as I know she is going to be neutral in the coming battle, and my guess is that if it turns into a shooting war she and her family will leave the country" She paused "And she is VERY good at Arithmancy"

"So is Hermione" Ginny said "So why not ask her for help? You know she'd be happy to help you - she lives for that sort of thing"

"Hermione has her hands full already" Luna shook her head "I am not going to load her up with my problems as well"

"What is she getting out of it?" Ron asked. Luna looked up at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Greengrass is helping you with your Arithmancy, yes?" He said.

"Yes" 

"Slytherins aren't known for their generosity, or for doing things out of the kindness of their heart" Ginny said.

"So what's Greengrass getting out of it?"

xoxox

_"ARE YOU DATING LOONY?" Pansy screamed at her._

Daphne let the echoes of Pansy's scream die away, then continued to stare at them in silence for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath.

"What business is it of yours?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"I have a father and I have a mother, as many do" Daphne said "And my parents love me. They love me, and when I came out and told them that I was not going to be the one to continue the family line, they did not judge me, they did not condemn me or threaten to disown me. They simply told me that they loved me, and that given Astoria had been caught with four separate boys in four separate broom cupboards over the previous five weeks, they were not worried about the family line" She smirked "Especially since she was ten years old at the time" 

"Are you coming to a point, Greengrass?" Draco stared at her.

"I am" She replied "I have a mother and I have a father...."

"You said that already" Pansy interjected.

"Oh shut up" Daphne said, then sighed "I have two parents - one of each. They love me, and will always love me no matter what I do. I have a younger sister who also loves me. So I do not need any more family looking over my shoulder - especially not family who will judge, belittle or try to control me" She stood up "Who I date, who I am friends with, who I hang around with or whose brains I shag out..... who I shag the brains out of...... out of whom I shag the brains?" She paused "Why doesn't that sound right?" She shook her head "My point, Draco - since you asked so nicely - is this" She slammed her hands down on the table and leaned over "Stay out of my business and stay out of my life. Torment Potter, Granger, The Weasels and anyone else you want but from now on stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from Luna, otherwise I promise you - you will live to regret it" She straightened up and then - without another word - she turned and stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind her.

xoxox

"I said I would talk to my father about her" Luna replied "Turns out that Daphne has something of an interest in being a journalist" 

"And she wants to work for The Quibbler?" Ron asked incredulously. Luna looked up at him with a sad expression. 

"Whatever you might think, Ronald, The Quibbler is a newspaper and we have a relatively large readership, given we are not a national paper" She said, trying to mask the hurt in her voice. Ginny stood up and - casting an angry glare at her brother - walked over and knelt down in front of Luna. 

"Sorry about my brother - he sometimes opens his mouth without engaging his brain" She said, taking Luna's hand "And I am sure he didn't mean to be rude about your father's paper" Luna simply stared at her, making Ginny blush "Well - yeah, he probably did. But he does have a point - why would The Ice Princess of Slytherin want to work for what even you have to admit is a relatively small newspaper?" 

"When she could work for The Prophet? Or Witch Weekly?" Luna asked, and Ginny nodded "When you finish school - assuming the war hasn't started by then - what are you going to do?" 

"I don't know" Ginny admitted "If Harry and I..... well - I did think about being an Auror, or maybe going to work for Dad"

"And would you go in as the Head of Department? Or would you start as Minister of Magic? Or DMLE?"

"Probably not" Ginny shook her head. 

"Daphne doesn't want to start with one of the big publications - she wants to dip her toes in the water and paddle about a bit just to see what's out there" Luna smiled "Besides, competition for jobs at The Prophet and Witch Weekly is huge, while the staff at The Quibbler is a lot, lot smaller and - since she is such good friends with the senior features editor, lead horoscope writer and junior gremlin wrangler - she has a good chance of at least getting an interview"

"So she's using you to get a job?" Ron sneered.

"Ron - shut up" Ginny snapped, then turned back to Luna "We're just worried about you" She paused "Ever since your mother died, you've been.... different" She trailed off "I'm just worried that Greengrass is taking advantage of you"

"The big bad Slytherin preying on innocent little red riding hood?" Luna asked, slightly amused "Is that really how you see me? That I can't take care of myself and I need protecting from things that go bump in the night?" 

"No" Ginny shook her head, then blushed "Well maybe" Luna smiled down at her.

"Well let me put your mind at rest" She said "I know I am sweet and adorable, and that I look very good in red, but trust me - I can take care of myself and there are very few things in the night that I am afraid of... sorry - of which I am afraid" She slipped her hand of out Ginny's and stood up, making her friend scoot backwards "I guess my tutoring session is going to have to wait for another day. Can you tell Harry and Neville that I will see them at breakfast tomorrow and give them my apologies" She picked up the folder and walked over to the portrait hole. 

As she approached it she saw it swing inwards, then stopped as Neville, Hermione and Harry walked in.

"Luna? I thought....." Neville started, but Luna raised her free hand.

"Talk to Ron and Ginny - no doubt they will have an exciting and dramatic story to tell you" She said briskly "In the meantime, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow" Without waiting for a response, she walked past them and out of the portrait hole. Harry, Neville and Hermione exchanged glances, then walked over to where Ron and Ginny were sat opposite each other.

"What did you do?" Harry asked in a cold, quite voice. 

xoxox

Luna stalked into the library then slammed her folder down on the nearest table.

"Something vexes thee, little one?" A soft, lilting voice said in an amused tone. Luna smiled, then turned to find Daphne sat on the table opposite her, swinging her legs back and forth. 

"My friends" Luna said, leaning back against the table behind her.

"Ah" Daphne said "Let me guess - they are worried about the amount of time we are spending together?" Luna's eyes widened slightly. 

"You too?" She asked.

"Draco and Pansy just spent a good twenty minutes or so talking to me about the same thing" Daphne nodded "But I can't believe Potter and Granger would be so..... judgemental. It doesn't sound like them"

"Not Harry and Hermione" Luna shook her head "Ronald and Ginny"

"The Weasleys?" Daphne paused, mulling it over "Yeah - I can see that"

"I told them that you were tutoring me in Arithmancy" Luna continued "Neither Harry nor Neville are studying it, and my mother was a Potions master before she died, so it was really the only subject left that I could think of" 

"Granger is equally good at it - why not ask her for help?" Daphne said.

"She has Harry to think of" Luna said "And how insulted would you be if I said that's exactly what Ginny and Ron's response was?" Daphne stared at her for a few moments before bursting out laughing. 

"Now I feel like I have to go take a shower" She said "And I suppose that if I asked what am I getting out of this little arrangement, you'll tell me they asked that as well?" She gave a little giggle when Luna nodded "So - what am I getting out of this?"

"An interview for a job at Daddy's newspaper" Luna replied "You have an interest in journalism, and I offered to get you an interview because starting at a smaller paper - rather than one of the larger national papers - is a better way to get your foot in the door"

"I have an interest in journalism?" Daphne asked in surprise. 

"Buggered if I know" Luna shrugged "But it seemed like a good idea at the time and it shut them up, so who cares" Daphne giggled again "So - what about young Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson? What was their problem?" Daphne blushed, making Luna smirk "Oh this I have to hear"

"Well - they had two theories about why we've been spending so much time together" Daphne said "The first is that, since you are such good friends with Gra... with Hermione and Neville and Ron and the three of them are such good friends with The Boy Who Lived, that the fact I am spending so much time with you is a sign I am going to abandon my apparent neutrality and join the White Hats"

"You?" Luna stared at her "Join the cult of Dumbledore and fight for the forces of good?" She burst out laughing. Daphne watched her for a few moments, an amused smile on her face.

"It wasn't that funny, Luna" She said after a minute or so.

"No, no - I'm sure it wasn't" Luna said, then she started laughing again. Daphne rolled her eyes. 

"Are you done?" She asked. Luna slowly got herself under control, then she gave a brief nod "Are you sure?"

"Yes - I'm done" Luna said in a deadpan voice "I promise - I do not find the idea of you fighting for the forces of truth, justice and the American way are no longer amusing in any way, shape or form" 

"Thank you" Daphne smiled.

"So what was their other idea?" Luna asked.

"mhfd dkbkn dier dtng" Daphne mumbled, staring at the floor. Luna stared at her for a moment.

"Pardon me?" 

"They think we're dating" Daphne said, not looking up.

"Oh" Luna fell silent "Well..... okay" 

xoxox

"What were you thinking?" Hermione stared at the two Weasley siblings, while Harry and Neville stood behind her, arms folded across their chests "You know how.... sensitive Luna is about her father's newspaper and you just go ahead and insult it?"

"Greengrass is just using her!" Ron said "Why would she want a job at The Quibbler? Why would ANYONE want a job there? You know the paper is just a joke - no one takes it seriously! So why would Greengrass want to work there?" He shook his head "She is just using it to get closer to Loo..... to Luna so she can get into our little group" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then looked at Ginny.

"What do you think? Do you agree with Ron?" She asked quietly. Ginny glanced at her brother, then back at her friend.

"I don't know" She admitted "But if she really does want to be a journalist, then she wouldn't start at The Quibbler. So whatever the reason she is trying to get close to Luna - it isn't that" 

"Do you think it's so she can spy on her? On us? And report back to Draco and his master?" Neville asked from behind Hermione. Ginny paused, then shrugged. 

"I guess it's possible" She replied after a moment or two "But whatever the reason is don't you think we should be watching out for her? Making sure that Greengrass doesn't hurt her?"

"I think that between you, you two did a good enough job of that already" Hermione snapped, then she turned back to Harry and Neville "I'm going to go and find her, and see if she's okay - see if she wants to come back to finish.... and start the study session we were going to have"

"Maybe she just wants to be alone for the evening" Neville pointed out "After what these two said, she might just want some time to herself"

"She's been spending too much time on her own" Hermione shook her head "It's not good for her" She paused, then smiled "Besides - if I can convince her to come back, it will give these two twits a chance to apologise for sticking their noses in to things that don't concern them" Harry and Neville both smirked as Ron and Ginny blushed bright red "I'll be back in a bit"

xoxox

Madame Pince walked round the last shelf in the library, then came to a halt. In her five decades plus at Hogwarts, she had seen more than her fair share of strange things in the library. But the sight that greeted her now was not exactly strange, it was certainly surprising. 

Luna Lovegood - the strange girl from Ravenclaw - was stood, staring in bemusement at Daphne Greengrass, the reputed Ice Princess of Slytherin House. And the Ice Princess - the girl who was so aloof, so reserved that she never let anyone in - was blushing like a virgin school girl on her first date and staring very intently at the floor. 

The librarian watched them for a few more minutes - during which they barely moved - then she decided to return to her desk, and walked past the two girls, pretending to pay them no attention as she did. 

xoxox

Luna saw Madame Pince walk by her, and realised she was still staring at Daphne. She picked up her folder, then walked over and pulled out a chair from the table Daphne was sat on. Sitting down, she looked up at the girl on the table.

"So they think we're dating?" She asked in a hushed voice. Daphne looked round, then pushed herself off the table and sat down in the chair next to her. 

"You know I am gay, right?" Daphne replied in the same quiet tones. Luna gave a single nod "Well - Draco and Pansy think that the reason you and I have been spending so much time together is either because we are dating, or because you are my latest dalliance" Luna smirked.

"Your _latest_ dalliance?" She asked. Daphne turned light pink.

"Bad choice of words - I just meant...."

"I get it" Luna said, reaching out and resting her hand on top of Daphne's "So what did you tell them?" 

"That we'd been doing it ever since arrived on The Express" Daphne said in a dead-pan voice, making Luna explode with laughter. 

"Shhhhhhh!" Madame Pince hissed. Luna blushed.

"Sorry" She called out, then turned back to Daphne "That was mean"

"I know" Daphne grinned "But I'm a Slytherin - what do you expect?" She paused "I told them that it was none of their damn business. I have two parents and a sister, all of whom love me for who I am, and that I don't need anyone else to try to fill in for them"

"I am guessing that didn't go down so well?" Luna asked, but Daphne shrugged.

"I stormed out of there and slammed the door behind me before they could respond" She said, and Luna grinned. 

"I did the same thing when Ron and Ginny started to suggest I was Little Red Riding Hood and you were the big bad wolf" She said "Although - due to the portrait thing - there was a lack of slamming. The Fat Lady objects to being slammed - makes her feel nauseous apparently"

"Slytherin is stuck with the ghost of a child who died of the dragon pox nine centuries ago" Daphne sighed "Needless to say she is not all that chatty" 

"We've got a sphinx" Luna said absently "You get asked a riddle - if you don't know the answer, you are stuck outside until someone else comes along who can answer it"

"Let me guess - not once?"

"Not once" Luna smiled proudly "So - my friends think you are using me. Your friends think you are using me" She paused "Any ideas what we are going to do?" Daphne stared back at her for a moment, then sighed.

"We could tell them the truth. About the coming dark" She leaned forward, lowering her voice "We both know something is coming back - that something is going to happen, even if we don't know quite what it is" She paused "And I think that your friends can be of help"

"Not your's?" Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"If what is coming is what we think it is, I think we can both agree that linking them up with Lord No Nose would be a very bad idea" Daphne said darkly, and Luna nodded. 

"But Potter, Granger, Longbottom....." Daphne paused "I think they could help - I think they'd at least be willing to hear us out" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it" She said, then - when Daphne opened her mouth to argue - she held up her hand "I know, I know - but if this is what we think it is, I do not want to drag them into it unless I have to" She paused, then - in a small, quiet voice - added "They're my friends, Daphne - I don't want to see them hurt" Daphne smiled, then squeezed her hand. 

xoxox

Hermione, watching from the door way, turned and walked back down the corridor, mind racing. 

xoxox

"WE ARE COMING........ BACK" 

Luna shot bolt up right in bed, her hand jammed against her mouth to stop the scream ripping from her throat. 

As her eyes darted around the dormitory, the last few seconds of the dream played in her head. The shadowy figures coming towards her.... welcoming her to her fate. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, then threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she found herself walking along a corridor she had never seen before. In the four years she had been at Hogwarts she thought she had explored everywhere, but - as she had remembered more and more of the nightmare - she had realised there had been more to it than terror and fear. And so she had set off walking, letting her feet and her subconscious guide her. 

Turning down a passage way, she walked another five yards, then came to the end. A plain, wooden door stood in front of her, with no number, no plaque - no markings of any kind. 

"They have returned" She said, and a moment later the door swung ajar, emitting a faint blue light from inside. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and pushed it open, and then - squinting against the light coming from inside the room - she walked inside and, once she had crossed the threshold, the door swung closed behind her, then vanished into the stone wall as if it had never been there.


	5. The Army Of Light

_Taking a deep breath, she reached out and pushed it open, and then - squinting against the light coming from inside the room - she walked inside and, once she had crossed the threshold, the door swung closed behind her, then vanished into the stone wall as if it had never been there._

Shading her eyes, Luna looked around the chamber she had entered. A moment later, the blue light that permeated the room faded and softened, letting Luna lower her hand. The light continued to fade and soften until she could look the room without needing to shade her eyes, or squint against the brightness, at all. 

She was in an eight sided chamber - one that was about thirty feet across in both directions, and about forty feet high. Even as she looked around, she knew that it couldn't possibly occupy the area in the castle that it apparently existed in. The path she had followed - the passage way where she had entered this room - was at the heart of Hogwarts, the very centre of the castle. There were floors above and below, and rooms all around it, so the idea of a chamber this big all around simply impossible. 

"It could be like The Room of Requirement, I suppose" She mused to herself "That would explain it" She glanced over her shoulder "And I guess that would explain why the door - and the wall - has vanished as well" She looked forward again, then shrugged and continued looked around the room. 

Four of the walls were covered in a form of writing she had never seen before - her best guess was a form of Greek mixed with some proto-dolphiac symbols, but even that wouldn't fully cover what she was seeing. Even though she couldn't understand what they were saying, she could tell that they were trying to tell some kind of a story - from the letters on the first wall through to the letters on the fourth. Of course - what the story was would remain a mystery until she could work out what the letters were, learn how to translate them and then learn how to read them.

"Something that could take a lifetime in and of itself" She sighed, then turned to look at the remaining walls. 

Two of them were covered with a large mural - what appeared to be an oil painting of an epic battle, taking place in a giant desert. In the middle of the painting was what could only be described as an army of light - literally figures of bright, white light, lined up in row upon row, facing forward - down the wall towards the opposing army. 

The opposing army being made up of rows and rows of soldiers dressed in the armour of several different armies - armies that, if Luna's grasp of history was even vaguely correct - included both magical and non-magical species. She did a quick count of the assembled armies and realised there were several hundred thousand soldiers lined up in opposition to the army of light - all of them wearing different armour, but all of them wearing black cloaks that gave them the look of what could only be described of an army of darkness, or of shadow. 

She stared at the painting for a few minutes, examining it in minute detail. She didn't know quite why, but there was something about it that made her feel slightly.... uncomfortable. Something that didn't seem quite right. 

It wasn't until she was about to turn away that she realised what it was. 

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny - hell, even Daphne tells me that I am fighting on the side of light" She said, still staring at the wall "So why do I feel like I want to be stood with the army of shadows?"

She stared at the picture for a minute longer, then turned to look at the other two walls.

The first contained another door - the same type of simple wooden door that had lead her to the chamber in the first place - while the second appeared to be completely blank. Which was strange enough to make her stop and stare at it again. 

The other seven walls - even the one with the door in it - were all made of blocks of stone, the same as all the other walls right throughout the castle. But this one was completely smooth and blank. She walked up to it and ran her hand up and down it - it felt as smooth as it looked. 

"That's just odd" She said, then she drew her wand and took a step back. Staring at the wall, she pointed it at the centre. 

"Revellus altharus" She whispered, then watched as a yellow beam of light flew out of her wand and struck the wall. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then smooth surface of the wall started to melt and vanish, revealing a large, recessed alcove with three shelves in it. The first shelf contained a book, the second a set of five rings each with a different jewel in them and the third with blue sphere resting on a wooden stand. 

Lowering her wand, she walked over and looked at each of the shelves in turn, then reached out her hand towards the blue sphere. 

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU"

"Gah!" She dropped her hand to her side and span round, expecting to find a giant or at the very least a monster of some type. But the chamber was still completely empty. She narrowed her eyes, then turned back to the alcove she had revealed.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOUNG LADY" The same deep, booming voice sounded through the chamber again "YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR WEEKS - NOW THAT I HAVE FINALLY GOT YOU HERE PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO IGNORE ME" Luna turned round again, then walked over until she was stood in the centre of the chamber. 

Turning around, she looked into every corner of the room until she had looked round the entire room, then she stopped.

"If you want to talk to me, the very least you could do is show yourself" She called out "And if you could see your way to stop shouting at me, I would take it as a kindness"

"YOU THINK I AM SHOUTING?" The voice said in a distinctly amused tone "TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT IF I WERE SHOUTING, YOU WOULD MOST DEFINITELY KNOW IT" There was a slight paused "Is this better, young woman?"

"Yes, thank you" Luna smiled "But I still can't see you" 

"That's because I am not really here" There was a pause "I died approximately two and half thousand years ago so I am pretty sure that if I did bring my body here, it would not be something you wish to see and definitely not something you wish to smell"

"That is probably true" Luna admitted, then she looked around "Where am I?" 

"You are in Hogwarts" The voice said.

"Yes, thank you - I already know that" Luna rolled her eyes "I meant....." She waved her hand around the chamber "Where am I?"

"Oh - you should have been more clear" The voice sounded like it was grinning "You know - a lot of problems in this world are caused by people not being clear about what they meant" It paused "And I have learned that if you can't say exactly what you mean, how can you ever mean what you say"

"WHERE AM I?" Luna bellowed. 

"YOU ARE IN HOGWARTS!" Even with her hands over her ears, Luna could still hear the voice as it bellowed at her. And the fact the room appeared to be shaking was another clue that her unseen host was speaking louder than usual. 

When the echoes died away, and the room stopped shaking, she lowered her hands. 

"So - let me guess - I am in Hogwarts?" She asked. 

"What makes you think that?" The voice replied. 

"Well - since you aren't going to tell me where I am, will you tell me who you are?" She asked "Or shall I keep referring to you as The Voice?" She paused "Because while I admit it is somewhat awe inspiring, it will get a bit old after a while" 

"You can call me.....Ishmael" The voice said calmly. Luna tilted her head towards one side and stared up at the ceiling "You know - my wife used to give me exactly that same look when I said something stupid" The voice said with an amused tone "Okay - don't call me Ishmael. You can call me Archon" 

"Very well, Archon" Luna said "If you can't tell me where I am, perhaps you can tell me what I am doing here" She walked over to the walls with the writing on "Or what all this writing means" She ran her hands over the letters engraved on the wall "I get the feeling it's telling a story of some type, and that whatever the story is it is important - a story that has to be told" She turned around and walked back into the centre of the room "Because this chamber - wherever it is - can't possibly exist in the place that I found it. It is far, far too massive to exist at the heart of Hogwarts" She started to pace back and forth "So this must be a projection of some type - whether it's like The Room of Requirement, or it just exists in my mind, I don't know" She paused "But whatever ever it is, the fact that this story - these words, these letters - are physically carved out of this stone means that they have to be incredibly important to whoever carved them" She looked up at the ceiling again "Whoever carved them REALLY wanted this story to be told" Archon remained silent for a few minutes before replying.

"You are very smart, my young Ravenclaw - a House for which you were well chosen" He paused "And I see that my faith in you may not have been misplaced" 

"Your faith in me?" Luna queried "You have faith in me?"

"Perhaps" Archon said "But before we get onto that subject, I feel you have more questions. Questions that I may not be able to answer, but questions that you should ask none the less, because if we are going to go where I think we are, then you should do so without the burden of any unresolved issues" 

"I should, should I?" Luna smiled, then she glanced around the room "If there are only eight walls, which one contains the door I came in by?"

"That is a good question" Luna blinked - for an entirely disembodied voice, Archon could put a lot of emotion in to his words. This time he seemed to be quite impressed.

"That was not an answer, Archon" She replied. 

"True, true" There was a pause, then - as she watched - two of the walls began to move apart and a ninth wall appeared. A second later, a door faded into view "This door will lead you back to the corridor you came down, which will take you back to my school" Archon fell silent for a moment, then the door faded and vanished back into the stone. The walls on either side of it started to move together. A few seconds later they met, and it was as if the door had never been there. 

"Am I a prisoner?" Luna walked over to where the two walls had come together and ran her hands up and down the stone. It felt perfectly real - cold and rough - and there was no trace of the missing wall at all. 

"You can leave whenever you want, young lady - I have no desire to abuse or misuse anyone" This time he sounded politely offended "The door is yours whenever you wish - all you have to do to make it reappear is think the words 'Change and decay in all around I see'" 

"Interesting choice of words" Luna replied, taking a few steps backwards "My mother...."

"Your mother used to sing it to you at night, before you went to sleep" Archon finished her sentence "Although she didn't believe in the original meaning of the song - at least not the traditional meaning - she wanted to give you the idea that there was something bigger out there....."

"Something I could rely on" Luna nodded slowly "That when everything was falling apart......"

"There is something that will never change" Archon smiled.

"You? My mother was talking about you?" Luna asked in surprise. 

"What makes you say that?" Archon's voice was filled with shock. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know - it just seemed like the way things were going" She paused "You know - a deep mysterious voice, a chamber buried in the heart of the school..... if this was one of Ginny's romance novels - the ones she keeps under her pillows that she thinks no one knows about - then you would have some dramatic and mysterious connection to my past that would be revealed at some appropriate time, just when the reader was starting to wonder what the buggering hell was going on" She tilted her head to one side "Usually around the third or fourth chapter"

"Well - sadly for you this is real life, my dear, and I promise I have never met your mother, your father or anyone else from your long and illustrious family tree" Archon paused "And if I may - my condolences on your mother's death. Her passing was a true loss to the magical world"

"Thank you" Luna bowed her head for a moment "But if it isn't you, then...."

"Then what was your mother talking about?" Archon asked "You know the answer I am going to give you to that already" Luna narrowed her eyes for a few seconds, then let out a long slow sigh. 

"Let me guess" She said in a dejected voice "You can't tell me because I have to work it out myself"

"Give that girl a cigar" Archon replied, and Luna could have sworn she heard the faint sound of applause echoing through the chamber. 

"I don't smoke" She replied tartly, then she turned and walked over to the alcove in it "A book, five rings and a....." She trailed off, then leaned down to stare at the bottom shelf "It's not a blue sphere, is it?" She reached out, then withdrew her hand "Can I touch it? Is it safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Archon asked, sounding perplexed.

"Well - a few moments ago you bellowed at me not to" She pointed out. 

"I did?" Archon paused "Oh yes - I did" There was another pause "But yes - you can touch it now. It won't activate until we have finished talking and you are ready to learn what I brought you here to learn"

"Thank you" Luna said, then she reached out, took the sphere from the wooden stand and lifted it up. Staring into it, she frowned.

"What...... what is this?" She asked after a few moments "I've never seen anything like it" 

"It's a Palantri Stone" Archon started, but Luna cut him off. 

"Palantri? Like a palantir?" She asked, slightly startled. 

"A little like that, yes" Archon acknowledged "From what I understand, Professor Tolkien got the idea from a wizard he met while he was writing his masterpiece. However the sphere you hold in your hands is a great deal more powerful than the stones in the books" Luna looked down at it.

"It is?" She turned it over in her hands, watching as the smoke inside curled and twisted into a myriad of different patterns. 

"The Palantri is a combination of what - in the modern vernacula - would be called a telephone, television and movie projector" Archon said "If you have two of them you can speak to someone over thousands of miles - even see them while they talk. You can link further spheres together to talk to further people at the same time"

"Cool" Luna said to herself, still staring at the shifting patterns of smoke. 

"You can also use it to view, or project, the memories of anyone who touches it" Archon continued "If you are talking to someone - or many someones - then anyone can show you their memories through the spheres" He paused "Or if you were to take this up to The Hall of Allakan, you could project those memories on to the wall for everyone to see"

"The Hall of Allakan?" Luna raised her eyebrows "The Great Hall?" 

"It has had several names during the life of my school, young lady - sometimes I forget what the people of today are calling it" Archon sounded like he was shrugging "But none the less - you can show memories through it, either to a small group or a much larger audience" 

"Useful" Luna turned it over in her hands again, then returned it to its stand and looked at the other two shelves "The rings? The book?"

"The rings I can not explain until......"

"Until we have finished talking and I am ready to learn what you brought me here to learn" Luna rolled her eyes "Just out of curiousness, any idea when that might be?"

"We'll see" Archon said.

"Swell" Luna sighed, then looked at the other two shelves again "I am guessing the book falls under the same restrictions?"

"Sadly, yes - it is a spell book that contains a vast number of spells, charms and hexes" Archon paused "However until.... well - you get the idea"

"And how will I know that I am ready to learn what you brought me here to learn?" She asked, walking back to the centre of the chamber. 

"I can't tell you that"

"You can't tell me?" Luna stared up at the ceiling in bemusement. 

"No" Archon said, sounding slightly apologetic "I realise that this is annoying, and more than a little confusing, but before we can continue, I have to make sure that you are the one I have been looking for - the one that I have been waiting for" He paused "You have no idea of what is resting on the outcome of this evening, young woman"

"So no pressure then?" Luna asked with a smirk, then she lowered her gaze to the floor as a thought struck her "Archon - is this about the dreams?" There was a long moment of silence, during which Luna continued to stare at the floor. 

"Tell me about your dreams" Archon said eventually.

"I have been dreaming about an army of darkness coming to Hogwarts" Luna said, closing her eyes and letting the memories of her dreams flood her mind "I think..... I think that it is Voldemort's army - that he is coming to reclaim what he considers his birthright as the last scion of The Four Founders" She paused "Is he?"

"The last scion?" Archon asked "Yes - he is the last pure descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and while there are, arguably, hundreds of people who could lay some sort of claim to being descended from one or more of The Founders, none of them are descended in direct line and so their lineages wouldn't be considered pure" He paused "But we were talking about your dreams, not about the inherent right of Tom Marvolo Riddle to claim the castle for his own" 

"Yes, sorry" Luna shook her head "Anyway - I have been dreaming about his army coming to the castle, then coming face to face with an opposing army - an army of light" She paused, then looked up at the ceiling "But....."

"But what?" Archon prompted "Isn't the fact there is an army to oppose Voldemort - an army of light to fight the darkness - a good thing?" 

"You would think so" Luna said "But this army of light - the army that comes to fight the darkness....." She trailed off "Like most witches and wizards, Lord Voldemort truly terrified me when I was growing up, and the idea of he and his army coming to Hogwarts is one that could give me nightmares for weeks on end"

"But?" Archon prompted again, and Luna bit her lip. 

"But I think that - in a fight between Lord Voldemort's army and this army of light, I am supposed to be on the side of Lord Voldemort and his army of doom, because nothing in my entire life has terrified me as much this army of light did when I saw it marching through the grounds of Hogwarts" She fell silent for a few moments, then looked up at the ceiling again "That can't be right, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Archon said "Why did it terrify you so much?"

"I don't know" Luna admitted "There was just..... something that made me want to pull out my wand and start cursing every single one of them" 

"The army of light?" Archon asked.

"The army of light" Luna nodded.

"Have you been having any other dreams?" Archon pressed "Or do you know of anyone else who has been dreaming?" Luna stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few minutes. 

"Time travel has always been possible in dreams" She said, breaking the silence "I was in my home town the night my mother died, but I wasn't there - not in my home" She started to walk around the chamber "It was raining - a thunder storm was coming in from over the hills, but I remember the night she died and it was one of the most perfect nights of the year" She paused, then let out a short, sad laugh "That sounded a lot less strange in my head"

"Are you sure?"

"No" 

"So the coming storm is invading your dreams - even those of past times?" Archon asked "What do you make of that?"

"I am not sure" Luna admitted "Either that whatever this coming darkness is, it is so.... disturbing that it is invading every part of my life - including dreams that have nothing to do with it" 

"Or?"

"Or that the coming dark has been coming for longer than I thought" She paused, then smirked "Or some how I will travel back in time to the night my mother died and in doing so I will cause it to rain" 

"In dreams, time travel has always been possible" Archon said in an amused tone "What about the others?" Luna stopped her wandering. 

"I am.... sorry, Archon, but that is not my story to tell" She paused "While I might sometimes be..... aware of my friends' dreams, I am reluctant to share them with strangers, or even with other friends without first gaining permission from the friend in question"

"I entirely understand" Archon replied.

"But..... but I think there is someone else who knows what is going on" She started wandering round the chamber again "There is a girl - a Slytherin named Daphne Greengrass. We have been..... becoming friends, after a fashion, and from a few comments she has made, I think she shares the same fears we do"

"The coming storm?"

"She has referred to it as the coming darkness" Luna nodded "And that something is returning - returning out of the dark"

"Can you trust her?" Luna snorted in amusement. 

"That depends on who you ask" She said, still smiling "If you ask Ronald and Ginny Weasley they would say no. She is a Slytherin - one of Draco Malofy's inner circle"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"The son of Lord Voldemort's chief Death Eater" Luna said offhandedly "Daphne is apparently going to help him sell us to Voldemort when he comes to Hogwarts"

"But you disagree"

"She is no more a Death Eater than I am" Luna said flatly "And while she might not be ready to don her White Hat, she is not going to sell us out - in fact I think she is planning on leaving the country with her family before the war heats up" She paused "But - that aside - she knows something, and I think she knows that I know she knows" 

"But does she know that you know she knows you know she knows?" Archon asked, making Luna laugh.

"No - what's on second. Who's on first" She replied, then she grinned widely as a loud belly laugh filled the chamber "Wow - that's the first time I've heard you laugh"

"I think it is the first time I have laughed in nearly three thousand years" Archon replied, then gave another chuckle "But then again - you are the first person I have spoken to in about that length of time"

"I am honoured" She gave a deep bow "So do you have any more questions for me, Archon, or am I now worthy of learning what you brought me here to learn?" There was a long pause - so long that Luna wondered if the invisible entity had somehow wandered off and left her all alone - and then Archon continued speaking. 

"I think that it is time" He said "The dreams you have been having are a good sign that you are one of the ones I have been looking for. And I think that you already know at least one of the others......"

"Daphne" Luna said quietly. 

"Daphne" Archon agreed "But there is something you should know, Luna - something that I must tell you before you make any decision" He paused "You say that while Voldemort terrifies you, this army of light you have been dreaming of terrifies you even more. Well, if you decide that you want to step through the door - if you decide you want to learn what I have to teach you - then you will be forced to confront the true meaning of terror. Nothing you have ever experienced will have prepared you for this, and nothing I can say now will make you ready for it" He lowered his voice "I wish I could promise you that you will get used to it - that eventually you will learn to live with the horror that will invade your days and nights - but the truth is there is every possibility that you will be forced to live out your days and nights trying - in vain - to forget the horrors you will be forced to witness" Luna stared at the ceiling impassively for for nearly five minutes before answering. 

"Something is returning - something old, something ancient...... something bad" She said "If it comes....... when it comes...... the magical world, maybe even the entire world, will be in danger" She paused, then took a deep breath "May I ask you three questions before I decide?"

"You may"

"If I leave now - if I don't learn what you have to teach me - will this something still return?"

"Almost certainly, yes"

"And will it - most likely - be as bad as I think it is?"

"Almost certainly, yes"

"If I do stay, can I prevent it?" There was a pause "Can I prevent it?"

"I think you have a better chance than most" Archon said "But there are no certainties in life" Luna gave a soft smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said, and turned to face the door. 

"Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophillius, pick up the sphere and walk through the door" Archon said in a firm voice. Luna walked over to the alcove and picked up the sphere, then turned to the door. She pushed it open and walked in to find herself in a slightly smaller chamber, this time with only six sides.

In the centre of the chamber, there was a short stone pillar with a square slab of jet black stone resting on top of it. Four wooden struts jutted upward - one from each corner - to where they met in a small circle around two feet above the stone. Beneath it, five blue orbs - smaller versions of the sphere she was holding - floated an inch above the stone, as if by magic. 

She looked around the rest of the room, and saw that one of the walls was much larger than the other five, and - to her great surprise - in front of the wall was a large sofa, capable of seating three or four people, and two or three comfortable looking armchairs, all facing towards the wall. 

"If you are committed, place the sphere on the top of the pyramid" Archon said "Then take a seat - you'll want to be sitting down for what comes next" Luna stared up at the ceiling for a moment or two, then she reached out and gently lowered the sphere onto the circle formed by the four wooden struts. 

Walking round to the front of the pillar - or what appeared to be the front - she sat down on the sofa. 

"Luna Lovegood - this is your last chance to back out. Your last chance to leave and return to the real world to go about your normal life"

"Just get on with already" Luna said.

"So be it" Archon said "But be prepared - once you learn the truth, once you know what I have known for the last three millennia - nothing will ever be the same again" He paused "Luna - the greatest nightmare of our time is waiting for you......."

xoxox

Two hours later, Luna emerged from the inner chamber, a look of terror on her face. As the door to the smaller room closed behind her, she looked down at her left hand - at the blue orb she had taken from the black stone - and then over at the engraved text. 

"The last great alliance marched to war" She whispered "The sun glinted from the tips of the spears and the mountains rang with the sounds of the trumpet call" She shivered, then looked back down at the orb.

_"The orb can be used at any point, but it can only be used once and it is a one way thing"_ Archon's voice came back to her. He had explained the function of the smaller spheres, and had explained that - once she used it, it would consume the magic that supported his continued existence. 

"I have been searching for the one for three thousand years, my girl, and now that I have found you, I am ready to move on - to rejoin those who went before" Archon had told her "You will inherit my power, my knowledge and a little of my wisdom - you will be my heir and my successor"

"So" She said to herself as she walked across the chamber "No pressure" She came to a halt, then paused "You may not be the one - the one thing that will never change in my life" She glanced at the orb "But I promise I will never forget you" She took a deep breath, then looked up at the door. 

"Change and decay in all around I see" As she watched, the two walls began to part, and within a few moments, the third wall appeared and a few moments after that the door appeared. She reached out and pushed it open. Stepping through it she found herself back in the corridor she had walked down over four hours before. Reflexively, she glanced at her watch, then frowned. 

"Five minutes?" She thought "I've been gone five minutes? How is that possible?"

_"Time travel has always....."_

"....been possible in dreams" She finished the thought in her head, then looked down to confirm the orb was still in her hand "But if it was just a dream, where did this come from?" She stared at her hand a moment longer, then shrugged "Bugger it" She strode off down the corridor. 

xoxox

"Cleopatra" Luna said, then watched as the portrait guarding the Ravenclaw common room swung open. She stepped over the frame, then walked over to the stairs and made her way up to the fourth year girls dormitory. 

Pushing the door open, she slipped inside and made her way over to her bed and laid down on top of it.

She turned on her side, and put her wand on to the bedside cabinet before closing the curtains on all three sides of her bed. Laying back down again, she raised the orb to her lips, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

_"Once you use the orb, everything will change"_ Archon's voice echoed in her head. 

"The army of light are coming back" She said in a voice barely above a whisper "They are returning out of the darkness, and so the shadows must return with them" She took another deep breath, and then opened her mouth and swallowed the blue orb. 

xoxox

In the chamber at the centre of the castle, a figure dressed in a grey, hooded cloak faded into view for a moment.

"And so - it begins" It said. Then, with a faint smile on its face, it faded into nothing, and vanished.


	6. Movements Of Shadow And Light

The next morning, Hermione walked down into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her. 

"Good morning, my fellow Gryffindors!" She grinned at them "So what are we going to do this fine and frolicsome Saturday?" She realised they were staring at her as if she were slightly crazy "What?" Harry and Neville exchanged amused grins.

"Harry and I were thinking of going flying for a bit" Ginny said, glancing across to where Harry was sat with a book in his lap "We can't go outside the war boundaries, but we talked to Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch, and they both gave us permission to go flying around the boat house area and out across the lake"

"Sounds nice" Hermione looked over at Ron and Neville "What about you two?"

"Professor Sprout said I can do some work in Greenhouse #6" Neville said, sounding slightly proud "The sunflowers are about to bloom, and she is letting me be the one to take the first cuttings" Hermione looked at him blankly, while Ron and Ginny both looked slightly impressed.

"I guess I am missing something?" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"Don't look at me" She said "I don't get it either"

"Sunflowers are amongst some of the most dangerous and deadly plants in the magical world" Ginny said "Before the Herbologists learned how to deal with them, several dozen mages a year were blinded, and maybe three or four per year were killed"

"By sunflowers?" Harry asked sceptically. 

"Yes" Ron and Ginny both nodded in unison.

"Hold on" Hermione stood up again, then turned and headed back up the stairs to the dorm.

"Where's she going?" Neville asked.

"At a guess, to get a book" Harry said "Probably the one of famous paintings that her parents got her for her last but one birthday" He realise the other three were now staring at him as if he were slightly crazy "What?"

"You know the contents of Hermione's night stand?" Neville asked with an amused grin.

"I'm The Boy Who Lived - tm" Harry replied "You'd be amazed at the things I know" He paused "Plus we were talking about it last night, on the way back from The Owlery. She and her parents are going to The Winter Palace and The Hermitage on their next holiday, and she was doing a little advanced revision on some of the pictures and paintings she might see there" 

"So you haven't been sneaking around the girls' dormitory in your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Not since Lavender started sleeping in just her knickers, no" Harry said in a deadpan voice, then he laughed as Neville and Ron blushed, while Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"She sleeps in a long, fluffy night-dress" Hermione said, walking back down the stairs, holding a large book "At least during the winter. During the summer......" She trailed off "Well - that's a topic for another time" She sat back down next to Harry and put the book down on her legs, letting it fall open. Flicking through the pages she stopped on a two page spread, then turned it around and showed it to Neville "Sunflowers"

"Those are sunflowers? Muggle sunflowers?" He asked. 

"Yes" She nodded "One of the most famous paintings in the muggle world" 

"Wow" Neville stared at it for a moment, then shook his head "That is not what magical sunflowers look like - not even close" He paused "Would you like to come with me? See them for yourself?"

"Is it safe? I mean - from what I have heard about Greenhouse #6, it is not for the faint of heart" She paused "Will I be okay?"

"I'll protect you" Neville said "And, if I am honest, we sometimes talk it up a little bit just to make it sound worse than it is" Hermione burst into laughter.

"Really?" She asked.

"Don't get me wrong - it still houses the most dangerous plants at Hogwarts, and if you go in there without a suitable level of respect for what you will find, you are just asking to get your head ripped off and used as a quaffle" He paused "But honestly? Yes - we sometimes, maybe, occasionally like to exaggerate how dangerous the plants can be" He smiled "So - do you want to come with me and see what magical sunflowers are like?"

"Okay" She nodded, then looked at Ron "How about you?" Ron blushed, while Ginny started to snigger "Okay - what am I missing this time?"

"Ron is going to be staying here, redoing his astronomy, charms and transfiguration homework" Ginny said.

"On a Saturday morning?" Hermione looked back at Ron "You're doing homework on a Saturday morning? Isn't that one of the seven signs?" She was met with three blank looks and one amused one, making her roll her eyes "Never mind - why are you working on a Saturday?"

"Because apparently Professor McGonagall wrote to my mother two nights ago to tell her that my marks are not as good as they should be" Ron said darkly "And so this morning I got an owl from my mum, telling me that if I didn't get top marks in my next five pieces of homework then she would be very upset with me"

"So you are redoing them before you hand them in?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded "I am impressed"

"You've heard our mother's howlers, right?" Ginny said "If you had a choice between getting one of those or doing your homework, which would you pick?" 

"Good point" Hermione laughed. 

xoxox

Dearest Daughter,

Firstly - apologies for the length of time it has taken for us to respond. We were going to respond sooner, but in the 'tween times events have been moving faster than we expected and we have been able to arrange things a lot sooner than we thought we would. 

The first thing we need to tell you is that we are, within the next week or so, going to engage the Theta Protocol. I realise this is very short notice, but we have been...... looking into this girl that you mentioned and both she and her family have a history of being right about certain things. And while a large part of the magical world might think their entire family is a bunch of crazy lunatic nut jobs, that is not the impression we have got from them. 

So, since they are thinking what we are thinking, we think it would be prudent to kick off Theta Protocol as soon as possible, and for us, that is within the week. 

You are, of course, free to come with us. We are going to recall your sister from school before the end of next week, and she will leave with us, however we understand that you might have other concerns, or that you might want to stay with your new friend and stay to fight the coming storm. 

All I will say is that we will be leaving, at the latest, in eight days. If you wish to come with us, you must be at The Manor House by then. If you are not here, we will assume you are going to stay to fight the returning darkness. 

On to other news - father says that you can give your virginity to whomever you want, but if you give your precious gift to someone who doesn't deserve it, he will come back from wherever we end up and give you a damn good spanking.

We have also received representations from some of the darker families - Lucius, Gregory, Clifforde, Daniel to name but a few. It would seem something big is about to happen, and they wanted to remind us that given we are amongst the elite and amongst the older families, we have a duty to ensure that - when whatever happens happens - The Ministry reacts in the most appropriate manner. 

Needless to say, what we consider appropriate might not be the same as what Lucius, Gregory, Clifforde, Daniel and Old Uncle Tom Cobliegh and all consider appropriate so - on the whole - it is probably a good thing that the world is about to come to an end and we are going to engage The Theta Protocol. 

No doubt your sister will be speaking to you before the end of the day - please make sure she understand the seriousness of what we are proposing, and why she is coming with us while you - I would guess - are remaining behind. 

And so, until we see you again, be sure that our love will go with you always,  
be safe,  
your parents

xoxox

"So I understand why Ginny and Harry are coming with us, but why is Ron walking towards the main doors with us?" Hermione asked Neville as they walked down the main staircase. 

"I think he just wanted to take a break before he went to the library" Neville suggested.

"He does know how to GET to the library, right?" Hermione asked "I mean - he does know where it is?"

"I think so" Neville said, then he looked over his shoulder "Ron - you do know where the library is, right?"

"Of course I know where the library is" Ron rolled his eyes "I just thought if I was going to be stuck inside all day, I'd get five minutes of fresh air before I started"

"Told you" Neville said, looking back at Hermione "So - what other paintings are you going to see when you go on holiday?"

xoxox

Ron watched as Neville and Hermione put their heads together, then turned to Harry and his sister.

"Should I be worried by that?" He asked quietly.

"About what?" Harry asked, shifting the Firebolt from his right to his left hand.

"About those two" Ron nodded to where Neville and Hermione were still talking. Harry watched them for a moment, then looked back at Ron. 

"Worried about what?" He asked again. Ron stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Never mind" He said, then fell silent until they reached the main doors. As they stepped outside, Hermione stopped and turned to face the others.

"Okay - Neville and I are going round the back" Hermione said "And apparently I am going to get changed in to a set of protective robes because otherwise I risk getting my hair eaten by the immature ghost yeet that is just by the entrance" She paused, then looked at Neville "You don't think you should keep that somewhere else?"

"If we put it further back, we tend to forget it's there and trust me - you really don't want to be surprised by it" He said with a wry smile, then added "Remember when Hannah came down to breakfast with her pig-tails cut off one morning?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Safety robes it is" She said "Harry, Ginny - enjoy your flight. Ron - have fun with your homework and yes, I will look over it for you, but I am not going to do it for you"

"I know" Ron gave an overly dramatic sigh "No one has suffered like I have suffered" He paused "Except Hannah and her pig-tails, of course" Everyone laughed.

"Well - if that's it, everyone have..... " Hermione trailed off, squinting into the sun as she stared over at The Forbidden Forest and a short, blonde figure that appeared to be walking into the outskirts of it "Is that.... is that Luna?" Harry followed her gaze, then shaded his eyes against the sun as well.

"It looks like her" He said after a few moments "She sometimes goes into the edge of the forest to talk to thestrals"

"Thestrals?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

"The skeletal horses that pull the carriages" Neville explained.

"You can only see them if you have been in the presence of death" Hermione added, then turned slightly pink "From what I understand - I can't see them either" 

"Oh" Ron looked back toward the forest to see that Luna had vanished amongst the trees "And she...... Luna - she can talk to them?" 

"Yes" Harry nodded "I've seen her do it" He paused "For winged, skeletal horses they are actually kind of friendly" He stared off into the trees "I think she'll be okay - the herd will look after her, and she knows well enough not to wander any deeper into the forest than necessary" He turned to Hermione "She has been there before - the third week of term - and we both lived to tell the tale" Hermione shrugged. 

"Okay" She looked over at Neville "So where do I find these safety robes?" 

xoxox

Luna walked through the trees until the sunlight started to fade, then she stopped in the centre of a clearing and looked around. She was well away from where the thestrals tended to congregate, and the centaur herds were much further to the west while the acromantula swarm was far, far deeper in the forest than she ever intended to go. 

She took a final look around, then closed her eyes. 

"Well - lets see what this deeper magic really is" She said to herself, and then - as Archon had suggested - she let her conscious mind go. 

xoxox

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Harry pitched his broom downwards, shooting towards the black lake. Leaning down, flattening himself against the handle of the broom, he felt his speed increase ever so slightly. 

At the last second, he leaned as far backwards as he could go, yanking the handle up as hard as he could. 

"HARRY!" Ginny's scream ripped through the air, but he didn't let it distract him - instead he twisted slightly, so that only the very tips of his toes dragged along the surface of the lake, barely breaking the water as they did. A second later, he was rising back up, flying back to where Ginny was hovering in the air, bobbing up and down on her broom. 

Carefully manoeuvring his broom, he flew over until he was hovering next to her.

"Your turn" He said, grinning at her. She stared at him for a moment, then reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"You scared the life out of me, you twit!" She said, sounding slightly annoyed "I thought you were going to drown yourself!" He grinned back at her. 

"You've seen me do a Wonky-Feint before, right?" He waved at the water "I just thought this was a good place to practice a steeper, faster version of it" He paused "Imagine Cho's face when I try it during the Ravenclaw game" Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"You are going to do that over grass? What if you get it wrong?" She demanded. 

"Then Madame Pomfrey will have to fix me up - like she has every year since I got here" Harry grinned at her "We're already down a game against Slytherin - I am not going to lose against Ravenclaw, not if I can help it" He paused "So - you ready to try something else?"

"Always" She grinned at him.

"Okay then" He shifted slightly in his seat "Catch me if you can" Without another word, he shof off at full speed, leaving her behind. 

xoxox

"Oh my" Hermione - dressed in a loose fitting silver robe that covered most of her body - stared up at the gently waving purple flowers before her "These are sunflowers?" 

"Almost perfect specimens" Neville nodded proudly "And - when they bloom, when they fully bloom, they shine brighter than you can possibly imagine" He paused "They are listed as a Class Five plant - right up there with mandrakes and draculous tentaculurs" 

"And you are allowed to work with them?" She stared at him "Just how good are you?" 

"I've got some skills" He said, pretending to buff his nails against his own silver robe "Professor Sprout keeps an eye on what we do and the entire greenhouse has a large number of wards and spells around it to ensure that if any of us do do anything wrong it will be noted at once" He paused "The response time for dealing with...... accidents and incidents is by necessity very low" Hermione looked round again, a slightly wary expression on her face.

"And you let me in here?" She turned back to smile at him "What were you thinking?" He laughed. 

"So - are there any other fantastical plants you'd like to see?" He asked. 

"Actually I was wondering if I could ask you something" She said, looking around "Is there anywhere we could sit down?" Neville raised his eye-brows curiously. 

"As a rule we don't come here to sit around and talk" He admitted "Partly because anything that sits still for more than a few minutes risks getting eaten by the ghost yeet and its various spawn, but also because Greenhouse #4 is far more romantic......" He trailed off, blushing slightly "If that's the sort of thing you are into, of course"

"Of course" Hermione replied, blushing the tinge of red "I just wanted to ask you about...." She paused "About the male perspective on something, for want of a better phrase" Neville shrugged. 

"Okay" He nodded "But I wasn't kidding - if we are going to talk, we really should find somewhere else to talk" He reached out and took her hand, and lead her back to the entrance. When they reached the doors, he opened the door to the shower area aside.

"You can go in first" He said "There are four cubicles - each with their own facilities. You'll need to....." He paused, then blushed "You'll need to take off everything and put the robes in the cleaning bags, then ensure you wash thoroughly. Once you are dry you can put your robes back on" 

"Why?" Hermione asked, frowning "Won't my robes be..... infected with whatever I might be covered in?"

"The robes are magically cleaned - the bags are charmed to detect and remove anything that the greenhouse might dropped on you" Neville said "I realise it seems odd, but the charms and wards around the greenhouse prevent the plants from escaping and eating the general populace of the school" He paused "If any of their spores were to get past the wards - either on your skin, or your clothing, or your hair - and take root in the outside world, then I am not overstating it to say it could be an utter disaster" He realised she was staring at him with a look he couldn't entirely interpret "What?"

"Do you know when you start talking about plants you lose all your nerves, all your worries and you talk with complete and utter confidence?" She said "When you were talking just then, you sound like Harry when he is lecturing The DA"

"Or you when you are telling us about apparating in Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"You can't apparate in...." She started, then smiled "Very funny"

"I thought so" He grinned, then tilted his head to one side "I really sound like Harry?"

"I am not suggesting you are doing an impression of him" She said "It is more the inflexion and tone" She paused "Anyway - I will go and get myself decontaminated and then we can find somewhere slightly less dangerous to talk" She turned and walked into one of the cubicles, letting the door slam behind her. Neville waited until he heard the water start running, then he walked into his own cubicle and began the decontamination process himself. 

xoxox

"Gotcha!" Harry came to a halt as he felt Ginny tug on his arm. 

"I'm impressed" He said, turning to see her smiling brightly "I really thought I had you with the Velandra Turn"

"Charlie did those when I was a kid" She grinned at him "I've seen him do enough to recognise the start of one when I see it, so I knew what you were going to do it the moment you twisted to the right" 

"Darn it" Harry clicked his fingers, then looked around "Do you think Cho and The Ravenclaw front row might have seen one?"

"The Ravenclaw front row?" Ginny looked at him in confusion. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind" He gave a soft laugh "Do you think Cho and the chasers might have seen one? Or can I try it against them in the next match?"

"Cho may know about it, but I can't remember seeing anyone try it in a match" She paused, then smiled "So - my turn?" 

"Your turn" He nodded. Ginny looked around, then suddenly leaned back and shot straight upwards. Harry stared up after her for a few moments, the took off after her. 

xoxox

Neville emerged from Greenhouse #6 to find Hermione leaning against a nearby tree, staring into the Forbidden Forest. 

"Still worried about Luna?" He asked.

"Gah!" She span round, then blushed "Sorry - I guess I was..... distracted" She took a deep breath "She's been in there a long time"

"Maybe she came out while we were in the greenhouse" Neville suggested "It's almost impossible to see out of the windows, and most of them don't face towards the forest even if we could"

"True" Hermione paused "And I suppose even if we went to look for her, we could wander around the forest without running into her" 

"It is a big place" Neville agreed.

"With a number of dangerous creatures that would probably eat us as soon as look at us" Hermione continued, then she shook her head "Okay, okay. Luna is a big girl and, as Harry said, she has been there before and even has friends there" 

"Do you still want to talk? About..... whatever it was you wanted to ask me?" He asked. She nodded "Okay - may I suggest the clock tower court yard? It is usually empty at this time of day, and the view from the southern benches is somewhat pretty" He paused "So I am told"

"So be it - the clock tower court yard it is" Neville stuck out his arm, and she slipped her arm through his "Who has been telling you about the pretty views from the court yard?" Neville smiled.

"Susan and Hannah" He said "It seems they have decided to take a hand in my social development" He blushed "Such as it is"

"Oh yes?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We were part of a group that kind of grew up together" He explained "Mostly purebloods and halfbloods, but not ones who would be on the side of Voldemort. Ministry Children, I guess you could say. We were thrown together as children, and have stayed more or less friendly ever since" He paused "The House system kind of split us up a little, but we still talk now and then" He shrugged "Anyway - Abby......"

"Abby?" Hermione queried, but before he could reply "Oh - A and B?"

"Abbot and Bones" He nodded "Susan's parents were killed in the first war, so she was raised by her aunt Amelia"

"The D-DMLE?"

"That's her" Neville nodded again "And since Director Bones spent a lot of time at work, Susan spent a lot of time at Hannah's, so they were practically raised as sisters" He paused "Where was I?"

"You were telling me about Abby taking a hand in your social development" Hermione said with a grin "Have they made it their mission in life to find you a girlfriend?" She couldn't help laughing as he went slightly red "They have?"

"They haven't jumped straight to that part, but they do think that, since I am the heir apparent to an ancient and noble house that I should at least start showing an interest in the fairer sex" He paused "Their words, not mine" 

"You don't think we are the fairer sex?" Hermione raised an eyebrow when he snorted in amusement "Neville Francis Longbottom - I think I am somewhat insulted!" 

"Hermione Jane Granger - during the last Quidditch game, when Harry tried to plough Malfoy into the ground and nearly ended up burying himself, I heard you swear like a Master Auror on a three day pass in Dublin" He replied, making her burst out laughing.

"You heard me then?" She said with a grin.

"I think the entire stand heard you then" He nodded. 

"Well - okay then" She smiled.

xoxox

Luna looked around the clearing, and smiled.

"Well - okay then" She smiled, then turned and headed out of the forest. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she arrived at The Owlery, and walked up to the first school owl she could find. 

"I need this delivered now" She said, taking a piece of parchment out of her robes and tying it to the owl's leg "No delays, no nothing. Is that clear?"

"Hoot" 

"Good. Now - go!" She took a step back and watched as the owl took off. As it flew out of the nearest window, she turned and walked out of the tower. 

xoxox

"So" Neville said, sitting down next to Hermione on one of the benches "What did you want to ask me?" Hermione gazed off into the distance for a moment, then turned to face him.

"Can you tell me anything about Ron?" She asked quietly, blushing slightly as she did. Neville looked at her curiously for a few seconds.

"I can tell you he grew up in the shadow of his older brothers" He said after moment "And I once heard him described as the last born son of the father who wanted a daughter" He paused "But that's not what you meant, was it?" Hermione smiled.

"Not really, no" She shook her head, then she fell silent, staring out into the distance. He watched her for a few seconds, then turned his gaze to see what she was looking at.

"It is a very nice view" She said after a minute or so of quiet "I can see why Abby like it here so much"

"It's also somewhat private" He admitted "Very few people come here because it isn't really on the way to or from anywhere" He gestured up at the clock tower "There are no classes in there and generally speaking people only come through here because it is a quick way to get to the Quidditch Pitch, so it is only used on game days" He paused "So couples who want to keep their relationships private sometimes come here for........." He trailed off, blushing slightly "Alone time" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, quirking an eyebrow at the same time.

"Was THAT why you suggested here, Mr Longbottom? Wanting to get me alone?" She asked suggestively. 

"What? Oh - no" He shook his head "I just thought........." He trailed off, then pretended to frown at her "That was mean"

"I know, and I apologise - sorry" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So - what do you want to know about young Ronald?" Neville asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Does he have a crush on me? Or does he think he fancies me? Does he actually fancy me?" She spoke so quickly, the words almost came out in a single uninterrupted rush "Because ever since the tournament, I've got the feeling that our two favourite Weasleys have been starting to think more about...... well I know Ginny has always had a bit of a crush on Harry....."

"A bit?" Neville giggled "That's like saying Voldemort is slightly evil!" 

"Yes, yes - I know" Hermione waved her hand "But ever since The Tournament I've had the idea that both she and Ron have been expecting things to start moving a bit faster. That she has been wanting to start dating Harry and Ron has been wanting to be my girlfriend" She paused "I don't know what guys talk about in the dorm at night, and after the lights go out, but if it's anything like what Parvati, Lavender and the others talk about then you must have got some idea....." She trailed off "I don't want you to break any confidences, Neville - I would never ask you to do that. But......."

"But Harry is his best friend, and talking to Ron directly would be kind of hard" Neville nodded understandingly "But the truth is we don't really talk about anything much - at least not girls" He paused "Well - Dean and Seamus sometimes talk about Lavender, Parvati, Padma and a few of the other girls in our year, but Ron and particularly Harry tend to stay out of those chats"

"Really?" Hermione blinked, then looked at him slyly "What about you?"

"A gentleman never tells" He smiled back, equally slyly "But - without breaking any confidences, or telling you anything I've learned specifically, I would say that yes - ever since the end of The Tournament, Ron and Ginny have been acting......." He paused, then shrugged "Well - acting more aggressively than usual" 

"Yeah - I thought so" She sighed "My guess would be the war? That because we are now all in a boat-load more danger, they want to move things forward?" 

"More or less" Neville nodded slowly "As to why they want to move things forward......" He trailed off, then shrugged "That's where my experience runs out - girls have always been a bit of a mystery to me" 

"Me too" Hermione said softly, then blushed "Boys I mean - I've always been more comfortable in books" She smiled "Books are easy to understand - they don't change, they don't demand things from you, they don't get jealous, they don't make you feel like you owe them something....." She trailed off, then looked up at the clock "If I tell him I just want to be friends, do you think he will accept it? And that we can continue to be friends?" Neville turned to look at her, but she continued to gaze at the clock.

"I wish I could say yes, Hermione, but I just don't know one way or the other" He said quietly "But there is one thing I am sure of" 

"And that is?"

"You will have to tell him, sooner or later" He reached out and slowly turned her head until they were face to face "Because sooner or later, he will...... force the issue"

"I know" She sighed, then gave a slight shiver.

"You're cold" He said "We should get you inside" He stood up and held out his hand. She stared at it, then smiled.

"As you wish" 

xoxox

"I think we should head back, Ginny" Harry called out as they both flew across the surface of the lake "It's getting colder - the spray is starting to get chillier" 

"Yeah" She nodded, pulling her feet up a little closer to her broom "And Ron will be done soon - I thought you, me, him and Hermione could go and get some practice in The RoR" 

"Sounds like it could be fun" Harry grinned "Although we could ask Neville and Luna along - I have a feeling if we are going to get into a fight, they will want to be by our side" He turned and steered his broom towards the shore, missing the slight look of annoyance that flickered over Ginny's face.

"If they want to come along, ask them" She said, smiling as he looked back at her "But I think if she has spent all day in the forest, Luna is probably going to want to get back to her reading in the library and I think Neville said he had some reading to do - something about The Wizengamot and his duties?" 

"Oh" Harry paused "Well - I'll ask them, just in case" He shrugged "Maybe a chance to blow off some steam is just what the doctor ordered" 

"The doctor?" Ginny stared at him, looking confused. Harry laughed.

"Never mind" He pointed his broom downwards, then brought it in to land. Dismounting, he watched as Ginny did the same "Come on - lets get back and warmed up"

xoxox

Luna walked down the path from The Owlery, then turned and headed towards the castle. Looking around, she smiled as she saw Neville and Hermione walking towards the path she was on. From the direction they were coming, she guessed they had been somewhere around the court yard under the clock tower.

"A nice place for a romantic date" She said to herself "Although I hadn't realised they were heading that way" She tilted her head to one side "Poor Ronald" She whispered "He's going to be so disappointed" She watched them walk on to the path ahead of her, then looked the other way when she heard voices coming from the other side of the hill.

"And here is some more of the wandering group" She commented as Harry and Ginny walked up the hill from the lake, both carrying brooms slung over their shoulders. She came to a halt as they came into view, then watched as Ginny stumbled and leaned against Harry for a moment "Well - it looks like our young Gryffindor is getting slightly bolder" As the red-head straightened herself up, Luna concentrated on Harry for a few seconds, then let out another sad sigh "And yet she will turn out to be as disappointed as her brother in the end" The two newcomers joined Hermione and Neville, then the four of them continued to walk towards The Entrance Hall. 

Luna watched them for a few moments, then started walking again. 

xoxox

"Did you have a nice fly?" Hermione asked as the four friends came to the bottom of the grand staircase. 

"Yes, thank you" Harry smiled "I think I have the.... wonky feint down - one or two practices over water and I am ready for the next game against Ravenclaw"

"And how many times did you get wet?" Hermione asked archly. 

"Hermione! I am wounded! You doubt me?" Harry looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes, but she simply stared back at him flatly "Just once" She continued to stare at him "Okay twice - but the second time I barely touched the water!" 

"It's true" Ginny nodded "It was suitably impressive"

"I can't wait to see it in a game then" Hermione smiled, then she blinked in surprise as Luna walked in through the main doors "Looks like she's back from her walk" 

"Luna - hey" Ginny called out. Luna turned, then walked over to join them.

"Good afternoon Gryffindors" She smiled "And how is everyone this fine afternoon?"

"We're good" Harry said, smiling back "Are you okay? We saw you wandering off into The Forest"

"Just a little nature walk" Luna said dismissively "Maraval is about to foal and I wanted to check that she was alright, then I just went for a wander" She glanced at her watch "And sorry to break this happy little party, but I have somewhere I need to be, so I will see you all later" Without waiting for a response, she walked past them and up the stairs, passing Ron on the way down. 

"Where was she off to in such a hurry?" He asked as he reached the group at the bottom.

xoxox

"Miss Greengrass - either sit down, go and find a book or return to your common room" Madame Pince glared at Daphne from behind her desk. Daphne, who had been pacing back and forth in front of the potions books. 

"Sorry, Madame Pince" Daphne bobbed her head, then turned and sat down at her table. She reached out for her charms essay, but then she saw Luna walk into the library and jumped to her feet again.

"MISS GREENGRASS!" Madame Pince yelled, but Daphne ignored her and walked over to Luna.

"Yes" Daphne said, before Luna could say anything "The answer is yes" Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay"

xoxox

"The Dark Lord has risen again" Dobby addressed all the elves in the Hogwarts kitchen, speaking quietly but firmly "And very soon, The Dark Lord will be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"I know you are all afraid that when he comes, he will kill us all, or that the abusive ones - the ones who treat us badly - will take us for their servants, their slaves, and we will be miserable" Kreacher, standing next to Dobby, spoke equally quietly, then paused as a wave of murmurs filled the kitchen.

"But fear not, my friends!" Dobby clapped his hands together "Because very soon the army of light will return and when they rise, we will win ourselves a home! We will be free at last! Free at last!"

"FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST!" The house elves took up his chant, and continued it as he continued to speak.

"When the army of light takes on The Dark Lord, we must join the fight! We must fight for our freedom and land!"

"FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST!" 

"And then - once The Dark Lord is defeated, we will be...."

"FREE AT LAST!!"

xoxox

Dumbledore looked up at Hagrid, a worried expression crossing his face. 

"Could you repeat that, Rubeus?" He said calmly. 

"I was in The Forbidden Forest earlier, Professor" Hagrid said, wringing his hands "I was checking on the unicorns, as usual, but while I was coming back, I found an area that had been utterly destroyed"

"Destroyed" Dumbledore repeated quietly. 

"Trees ripped out of the ground, bushes burnt to a cinder" Hagrid paused "And there were around twenty acromantula corpses - all dead"

"How?"

"I don't know" Hagrid said unhappily "They were just dead - like a great hand had come down from the sky and squashed them" He clapped his hands together, making some of the items on Dumbledore's shelves rattle "Something ripped the forest apart and killed the spiders, Professor Dumbledore - something big.... something bad"


	7. Closer and Closer

Cornelius Fudge stared blankly at the report on his desk, trying to focus on the contents, but then his mind started to wander again. 

Half an hour before, he had been reading the same report - a report from Dolores Umbridge about the various inadequacies in the Hogwarts Defences curriculum - when his secretary had come into his office. 

xoxox

"Yes Katherine?" He looked up from the report.

"Professor Dumbledore is here to see you" She said "He said that he knows you are a busy man, however he also said that it is urgent - that it is about the security of the school"

"Very well" Fudge closed the report and slipped it into his desk - no need to worry Dumbledore with Umbridge's views this early in the review - then smiled "Show him in" Katherine nodded, then turned and walked out of the office. Fudge took a deep breath, then smoothed out his robes as Dumbledore walked in.

"Good morning, Albus" Fudge said, getting to his feet "It is always good to see you, of course" 

"Good morning, Minister" Dumbledore gave a polite nod.

"Please - have a seat" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Dumbledore pulled the chair out, then sat down "So - I understand you have a problem? Something about the security of the school?"

"Yes, Cornelius" Dumbledore gave a brief nod "Yesterday afternoon, my groundskeeper was performing his usual rounds when he made a disturbing discovery"

"Your groundskeeper Hagrid?" Fudge asked. 

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore said "However, in the interests of time, I believe this story would go more quickly if you refrain from interrupting me"

"Sorry - please continue" Fudge tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"As I was saying - Hagrid was doing his rounds, which involve making a routine check of The Forbidden Forest. He checks on the unicorns, makes sure that the centaurs and the acromantula clans are not at war and so on" Dumbledore paused "He also ensures that none of the more aggressive plant species are growing out of control"

"And if they are?" Fudge asked, then he held up his hand "Sorry, sorry"

"While he was walking through The Forest, he found an area of it that had been utterly destroyed" Dumbledore said. Fudge stared at him for a moment. 

"Destroyed?" He asked.

"Hagrid described it as such" Dumbledore nodded "To be more specific, he said that the trees had been ripped out of the ground, the bushes and plants had been scorched and burnt to a crisp and - and this is the most disturbing part - there were the dead bodies of around twenty acromantula"

"Merlin's pants!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Quite" Dumbledore nodded. 

"Was there any evidence as to what had done it?" Fudge asked, leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Minvera, Filius, Severus and I, along with Hagrid, went out to the area that he found" Dumbledore said "We performed several spells to scan the area but I am sorry to say there was no clear magical signature" He paused "However I am..... concerned about the fact that someone - or something - was able to come through the wards and cause so much death and destruction without being detected"

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" 

"Yes" Dumbledore said darkly, a frown crossing his face "Minister - while this is..... speculation, I believe that the combination of the destructive force used, and the lack of magical signature left by the spells, indicates that it was someone with a command of powerful and arcane magic" He paused "Minister - I believe that, somehow, Lord Voldemort has found a way to cross into Hogwarts, and has learned a new form of magic..... one that we are unable to detect and one that we might not be able to defend against" 

"My word" Fudge leaned back in his chair "I take it that Minerva, Filius, Severus and Hagrid are aware of this as well?"

"They will keep the information to themselves, Minister - you can count on their discretion on this subject" Dumbledore said, slightly coldly. Fudge smiled.

"I did not mean to suggest otherwise, of course. I just wanted to make sure that - should I need to discuss this with them - it would not come as a surprise" 

"Quite" Dumbledore resisted the urge to roll his eyes "My staff are at your disposal, should you require them, however I would request that you try not to interfere with the smooth operation of the school unless it is absolutely necessary"

"Of course, Headmaster - I wouldn't dream of it" Fudge smiled genially "Will you keep me apprised of your investigations?"

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore nodded, then got to his feet "Thank you for seeing me, Cornelius - and I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news"

"Headmaster - it is always a pleasure to see you, no matter what news you bring" Fudge smiled and stood up "And please, do not hesitate to come back if you learn anything else, or just for a visit"

"I will keep that in mind, Minister" Dumbledore said drily, then - with a final, polite nod - turned and left. 

xoxox

Fudge gave a sigh, and finally gave up, closing the report in front of him. 

"You Know Who at Hogwarts. Good Lord"

xoxox

Dumbledore apparated into the backroom of The Hogs Head, then walked over to the bar. 

"Afternoon, Albus" Aberforth pulled a glass out from under the bar "The usual?"

"No, thank you Aberforth" Dumbledore shook his head "My apologies, but I wanted to return to the school from the village so that I can confirm the wards in that area are still intact" He paused "Your bar seemed to be the suitable choice"

"Fair enough" Aberforth stuck the glass back "Will I be seeing you next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly. 

"Mother's birthday" Aberforth said, frowning at him "Don't tell me you've forgotten" Dumbledore stared back at him.

"I have responsibilities, Abe - ones that I can't ignore" He said after a few moments "I am sorry I can't join you next weekend, but with the recent..... problems at my school, I cannot afford to take any time away from my duties" Aberforth stared at him for a few seconds.

"If that is what you think is best, then who am I to argue with the great Albus Dumbledore?" He turned his back on his brother and walked down to the other end of the bar to where two more customers were waiting. Dumbledore turned and walked out of the bar without looking back.

xoxox

"Headmaster" McGonagall nodded politely as Dumbledore crossed the wards "Welcome back"

"Thank you, Minerva" Dumbledore smiled. 

"How did Minister Fudge take the news?" She asked, falling into step with him as they walked back towards the castle. 

"Well enough - he did not panic, scream or wet himself, which was more than I could have hoped for" He said in a slightly amused tone "He asked that I keep him up to date with the results of any investigations, and he might be contacting you, Filius and Severus to discuss this in the future" He paused "He might also talk to Hagrid as well, but something makes me doubt that that will happen - he and Minister Fudge do not have the best history"

"Having someone arrested and detained in Azkaban will do that to a relationship" McGonagall said drily "From what I understand" She paused "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Not at the moment, no" Dumbledore shook his head "Has anything happened in my absence?"

"Nothing specific, Headmaster, however it has been brought to my attention that the house-elves have been..... acting up" She paused "It would seem that they are more..... hyperactive than usual"

"The Hogwarts House-Elves?" Dumbledore came to a halt, starting at her in surprise "Hyperactive?"

"Mr Filch has reported it as such, yes sir" She nodded again "They are apparently going about their work with smiles, a cheerful demeanour - some of them have even been heard whistling and singing to themselves" She paused "I am right in thinking that this is somewhat unusual, yes?"

"Very unusual, yes Minerva" He gave a distracted nod, then started walking again, forcing her to keep up with him "Is there any indication of what might be causing this aberrant behaviour?" 

"I am afraid not" McGonagall shook her head "But we are somewhat..... hampered by the fact that we don't have any way of monitoring or watching them, so we may never know what triggered this" 

"Indeed" They walked into The Entrance Hall, then Dumbledore stopped "Minerva - I would like you to try to find an elf named Dobby. He is a...... friend of Harry Potter's who sometimes visits the castle" 

"You think he will be able to find out what is going on?"

"I know that last year he spent a lot of time in the kitchen, and that - because he is a free elf, a number of the other house-elves look up to him" Dumbledore said "And, from what I know of him, if there is a threat to his Harry Potter, he will be willing to do anything to ensure that Mr Potter is kept safe"

"I will see what I can do" McGonagall replied.

"Thank you, Minerva"

xoxox

"I am just going to The Owlery" Ginny said, getting up from her seat by the fire "Do you want to come with me?" There was a moment's silence, then - when no one responded - Harry looked up.

"Oh - me?" He said, looking surprised. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Neville gave a quiet snort of amusement and Ron smirked "If it's okay with you, I think I'll stay here - I think I overdid it yesterday and could do with a rest" 

"Okay" Ginny resisted the urge to sigh, then she turned and walked out of the common room. 

"Why didn't you go with her?" Ron asked when she had left "It's a nice day for a walk, and the view from The Owlery would be nice at this time of the morning" He paused "You could use the time to talk"

"We talked enough yesterday" Harry said with a shrug "And - like I said - I overdid it with the racing and the practice yesterday" He leaned back against Hermione's legs, tilting his head back against her knees "I haven't felt this sore in a long while - not since the night....." He trailed off "Not since the night of The Third Task"

"I could try giving you a massage" Hermione suggested. She put the book she was reading down, then leaned forward and slid her hands on to his shoulders "My father played rugby in his younger days, and my mother used to give him massages when he came back from the matches" She started to rub the tops of his shoulders and back "She's been teaching me some of what she learned"

"Oh my......." He said "If you can do that after every match, I will love you forever" Hermione grinned.

"Promises, promises" She said. 

xoxox

Ginny reached the bottom of the main stares, still frowning. 

"Why doesn't he want to spend time with me?" She muttered "What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? Doesn't he realise what I want? Am I being too subtle?" She shook her head, then she stepped outside into the sunshine of the late morning and turned towards the path up to The Owlery when something caught her eye. 

Two girls were coming out of edge of the forest, hand in hand. They were a fair distance away, but it looked to her as if they were both smiling slightly. 

She took a few steps to the side, then leaned back against the wall and waited for the two girls to arrive. 

xoxox

"Strength through unity" Daphne muttered "The one concept that neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore is ever going to properly grasp"

"Tell me about it" Luna replied "And while I get why Voldemort wants his Death Eaters at each other's throats - it prevents anyone becoming too powerful to challenge him and take over - but I have never quite grasped why Dumbledore likes playing people off against each other" 

"My parents have been curious about that as well" Daphne admitted "I understand why he might not want to make overtures to the truly dark elements of society, however there are enough..... grey elements out there that he could easily create an army of light the likes of which even Merlin hasn't seen" She realised Luna was staring at her with an amused grin "Okay - bad choice of words, given our current circumstances"

"I am glad you realise it" Luna said, trying not to laugh. 

"But my point.... and your point as well I suppose...... still stands" Daphne said "On the other hand......" She trailed off, a slightly worried expression coming across her face.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Just contemplating the idea of Dumbledore at the head of such an army, working towards his concept of The Greater Good" Daphne said, shaking her head "I think, on the whole, I'd prefer the magical civil war we have" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"Me too" She said, making Daphne laugh. 

"Hello Luna"

xoxox

"Hello Luna" Ginny called out, pushing herself up off the wall and facing the two girls. Daphne stopped laughing, and the smile on Luna's face faded as they both turned to face her.

"So I couldn't help but notice you were both coming out of The Forbidden Forest" Ginny continued when neither girl replied "Together. Holding hands, together" She paused, waiting for a response. When none came, she continued again.

"And Luna - you were there yesterday - sneaking in and out as if you didn't want to be seen" She glanced at Daphne "Were you meeting her in there, now that your secret hiding place in the library has been discovered and you can't meet in there any more without being seen and watched and everyone knowing what you are up to?" When there was still no reply from either girl, she started to get slightly annoyed.

"Nothing to say, Luna?" Ginny took a step forward until she was almost nose to nose with her friend "Are you going to deny you have been sneaking around with this...... this snake behind our backs? Are you going to let her sell us out to Voldemort? Hand us over when he comes?" Luna stared back at her, then she and Daphne walked past Ginny and into The Entrance Hall without a word, and vanished up the stairs.

xoxox

Dearest Daughter,

I am sorry that things are not going the way that you wanted with Harry, my darling, and although it is true that Harry does have a lot on his mind at the moment - with The Dark Lord, with The Ministry, with his family and even with Professor Dumbledore - you must also remember that boys are stupid and that sometimes they do need to be hit on the head before the truth will get through to them. 

Harry has a special place in our society, my dear Ginny, and because of that he has responsibilities he must live up to. And although neither you nor I can begin to understand them, I would imagine that they are weighing heavily on his mind - even more so now that The Dark Lord has returned and that there is an impending threat of him coming to the school - of attacking Hogwarts. 

My advice would be that - as much as you want him to pay attention to you, and as much as you might want to move your relationship forward, from friendship into more..... romantic and intimate areas - it might be best to be the best friend you can to him for the time being. I know that the Granger girl has fulfilled that role so far, but as he has become more embedded in the magical world, you can provide him with more support and more experience than that muggle born girl ever can, and I know he will thank you for it. 

And perhaps - once he has done whatever Professor Dumbledore believes he is meant to do - then he will be able to turn his attention to the more pleasurable and relaxing aspects of life, at which point friendship - deep and abiding friendship - may well turn into more. 

Give my love to your brothers,  
your mother. 

xoxox

The next morning, Neville and Hermione walked into The Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. 

"Eugh - potions" Neville sighed as he pulled a bowl of scrambled eggs towards himself "Why do we have to have that first thing on a Monday morning?" 

"Because the universe hates us, Neville, that's why" Hermione replied with a grin, then scooped two sausages on to her plate, followed by a ladle full of beans "But - on the other hand - it does mean we get the worst part of the week over with right at the start"

"True" He looked over at the Ravenclaw table "No Luna"

"Apparently not" Hermione said with a sigh "I saw her in the library - with Daphne"

"Last night?" Neville turned to look at her, but she shook her head.

"A week ago" She said, spearing a sausage with her fork "They were....... they were holding hands" Neville raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent "I am not sure what was going on"

"They could've just been talking" He said, then added "You and Harry hold hands all the time"

"True" Hermione admitted "And she is one of the best judge of characters we know"

"Who is?" Harry asked, sitting down on the other side of Hermione. 

"Luna" Neville said "We were just......." He glanced at Hermione "Talking about the fact she seems to be missing breakfast again" Harry looked across at the Ravenclaw table, then back at his friends.

"Do you want to go and look for her? I could tell Professor Snape that you are.... feeling sick" He suggested. 

"Like he would believe anything you say" Neville gave him a wry grin, making Harry laugh.

"We can look for her after Professor Snape has finished torturing us for the day" Hermione said, then she looked over to the far side of the room "Or maybe...... excuse me" She stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry watched her go, then turned to Neville.

"Any ideas?"

"It's Hermione's story" He said reluctantly "Sorry"

"No worries" Harry waved his hand dismissively "So where are Ron and Ginny this morning?" As he finished, the two Weasleys walked in and over to the table "And where is the person carrying my sack of gold?" He leaned round Ron and Ginny, then sighed "Bugger"

"What's wrong, Harry?" 

"Nothing" Harry said dejectedly "Just..... nothing" Ron and Ginny exchanged confused glanced, then sat down on the other side of the table.

"No Hermione this morning?"

"She's over talking to... Daphne?" Neville replied, gesturing to the far side of The Hall. The Weasleys turned, then Ginny turned back.

"First Luna, now Hermione! What is it with that girl? Why are all my friends so attracted to her?"

"Pardon me?" Neville and Harry said in unison, then Neville continued "What did you say about Luna?"

"She and Daphne were out in The Forbidden Forest yesterday morning" Ginny said angrily "I saw them walking back when I went to get The Owlery" She paused, then lowered her voice "They were holding hands, and smiling - it was almost as if......"

"As if what?" Harry asked. 

"As if they were on a date" Ginny said quietly. Neville and Harry exchange glances, while Ron frowned.

"You think Luna...."

"I am just telling you what I saw" Ginny cut him off "They were coming back from the forest, hand in hand, giggling like school girls"

"They are school girls" Hermione said, walking up behind her "And Luna is your friend" She walked round and sat down between Harry and Neville "Isn't she?" 

"Yes, but...."

"But what?" Hermione asked, resting her head on her hands. 

"But Greengrass is a Slytherin!" Ron said "And one of Malfoy's inner circle!" 

"No she isn't" Hermione shook her head "She doesn't like him any more than we do - she just can't get involved" 

"How do you know?" Ginny demanded.

"She told me" Hermione replied.

"She's lying" Ron shouted, then realised a few people were staring at him and so lowered his voice "She's lying - she's just trying to make friends with Luna so she can make friends with Harry and you and us" He hissed. Hermione stared at him, then she, Neville and Harry all looked up as a trio of owls flew down and landed in front of them. 

"Expecting something?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the boys, but they both shrugged. She reached out and took the letter from the own in front of her, with Harry and Neville doing the same a moment later. They all unrolled the parchments at the same time, and glanced through the scrolls.

"Who's it from?" Ginny stared at them as the three of them read through the letters.

"My mother" Hermione said, not looking away from what she was reading "Apparently my father has been promoted - head of the clinic they work at"

"My grandmother" Neville folded the letter up, then looked at Harry and Hermione "She wants to see me over the Easter Holidays to discuss my future in regard to the House of Longbottom"

"Your future?" Harry looked back at him curiously.

"I turn sixteen at the end of the year" Neville said. 

"Okay....." Harry nodded.

"Your parents?" Hermione asked, and Neville gave her a sad smile, then nodded in response. Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Because of..... well - because of what happened to his parents when he was young, Neville is the acting Heir to his House, and when he turns sixteen - at the end of July - he takes over some of the duties that his gran will have been performing" She explained, then reached out and squeezed his hand "Sorry"

"I've been preparing myself for it" He admitted, then looked at Harry "How about you?"

"I've been preparing for Neville taking over his role as Head of House as well" Harry said, then ducked as Hermione swiped a hand at the back of his head.

"How about your letter, you dim-whit" She said. 

"You should have been more specific" He replied "It was from Sirius - apparently he and Neville's grandmother must have been talking, because he wants to talk to me about The House of Potter" He folded his letter up as well, slipping it into his robes "Neville - if you want, we could maybe arrange to do this together? You, me, Sirius and your grandmother could arrange to meet and then we could discuss everything together" Neville stared back at him for a few moments. 

"Do you really think that is a wise idea?" He asked "While my gran is not aligned with the more....extreme members of pure blood society, she is far more conservative than most" He looked across at Ron and Ginny "Your parents, for example" 

"And Sirius might be a little wild for her?" Harry asked with an amused grin. 

"Well - shall we say a little liberal" Neville suggested "However I will mention it to her - see what she says"

"I think it is a good idea" Hermione said, watching the two of them talk "You both need to learn about the political make up of The Wizengamot, and having two perspectives on it - from the conservative and liberal side - can only be of benefit" Neville and Harry exchanged glances, then both nodded.

"I will write to my grandmother tonight" Neville said.

"And I will write to Sirius tomorrow" Harry added, then he stood up "And now I think we should be getting to class, before Snape comes looking for us" Hermione and Neville stood up as well, then all three walked out of The Hall. 

"So we're not telling them?" Harry asked as they made their way towards the dungeons "About the invitation?"

"From what I heard as I came back, I get the idea that Ginny and Ron are not big fans of Miss Greengrass" Hermione said "In fact, from what I heard, Ron and Ginny think that Daphne is going to sell us out to Voldemort then watch as he kills us all"

"And you don't think so?" Neville asked. Hermione glanced around, then lowered her voice. 

"If I were to put money on anything, I would say she is going to leave Hogwarts within the next two months" She continued quietly "She isn't dark, but she isn't light. If anything I would describe her as...... grey. She does what is of benefit to her - her and her and her family"

"Some might describe that as dark" Harry pointed out "What's the saying? For evil to triumph....."

"Good men just need to do nothing" Hermione nodded "But that really is overly simplistic and really does take a binary view of the world - that you can either be good or evil" She paused "Most people just want to survive. They don't want to bother people and they just want to live their lives" 

"But what about......" Harry started, then trailed off.

"What about what?" Hermione looked at him.

"What about true evil?" Neville asked "I mean - Bellatrix and her husband tortured my parents until their minds snapped. If someone had done that to your mother, to your father, I am not sure I could just decide to stay out of it - to let it be someone else's problem" Hermione smiled at him. 

"I know - and it's why we love you" She said "But Daphne doesn't know you like we do" She paused "And given how...... our side has treated people like Daphne and our family, I can see why she doesn't trust us or Dumbledore" She looked around, then lead them into an alcove off the side of the corridor "She thinks Voldemort is evil, and doesn't want anything to do with his war. But she also thinks Dumbledore is equally evil and doesn't want anything to do with this war. So - if you were her - what would you do?" The two boys looked at her.

"I suppose" Harry said after a few moments "But you think we can trust her" He pulled the letter out of his robes "Dear Harry, We would like to invite you, Hermione and Neville to a meeting tonight in The Room of Requirement. We believe that the three of you have been having dreams over the past few weeks, and that at least two of you received.... information over the holidays - information that relates directly to the coming war against Voldemort and the future of Hogwarts and the students. While we understand that Luna's behaviour of late has been unpredictable and hard to explain, and that trusting someone who would appear to be a part of Malfoy's inner circle is not something that would come naturally to you, we both believe that this meeting will explain a lot of things. We would also ask that - although they are your friends and they are to be trusted - you leave the two youngest Weasleys out of this for the moment. Their..... view of Daphne is one that we do not believe they will be able to get over any time soon, and there is far, far too much at stake to let their prejudices - however justified they think they might be - interfere with the future. We hope to see all three of you tonight - but if not, we understand. Kindest regards, Luna and Daphne" He folded it up and put it back again "Your's said the same thing?"

"Mine said Hermione, but yes" Hermione nodded, then looked at them "I am going - even if I go alone"

"Hufflepuffs never let their friends stand alone" Neville said with a smile. Harry and Hermione both turned to stare at him "What?" They continued to stare at him for a moment, then Hermione smiled.

"Well said" 

xoxox

Dumbledore looked up at Argus Filch, eyebrows raised. 

"The Minister of Magic is here? In the school?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Filch nodded "He is waiting in The Entrance Hall, and asked if you could come down to talk to him"

"He didn't want to come up?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"No, sir" Filch shook his head "He made it clear that he would prefer to talk to you in The Entrance Hall" He paused "I believe that he wants to examine the grounds"

"Wonderful" Dumbledore let out a sigh, then slowly rose to his feet "Let us go and takl to The Minister" 

xoxox

"Minister - I apologise for not being here to meet you, however I was unaware that you were coming to Hogwarts today" Dumbledore said, striding across The Entrance Hall and coming to a halt in front of Fudge "May I ask the reason for your visit?"

"I have had information there has been another attack" Fudge said in a business like way "That more damage has been found in The Forest" 

"I am unaware of....." Dumbledore started, but Fudge raised his hand. 

"Headmaster - I have had a report, and The DMLE is coming here with two Aurors to investigate it" He turned as Director Bones walked in through the doors, followed by two red robed figures "We can go into The Forest without you, but I thought you might like to see what is going on in your school"

"Of course, Minister - I am at your disposal" Dumbledore resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then followed Fudge out of the castle and across the grounds. 

xoxox

"Sweet Merlin" Bones exclaimed as she, Fudge, Dumbledore and the two Aurors emerged from a bank of trees into a clearing in The Forest "What the hell happened here?" 

"That - Director - is what worries me" Fudge said - not sure what scared him the most. From the trees ripped out of the ground through the bushes that were flash-fried (something Fudge hadn't even realised was possible) to the fifty foot hole in the centre of the clearing - a hole with sides so straight, so perfect that it could not have been made by anything other than magic. 

But - as he continued to looked around - even all of those things faded into nothing as he saw the dead bodies of seven acromantula and five centaurs - at least two of which appeared to have been ripped apart by someone's..... or something's bare hands. 

"Headmaster - I thought there were wards that were supposed to keep you alerted to situations like this" Fudge said, turning to look at Dumbledore.

"As did I" Dumbledore admitted "And I must confess - anything that was powerful enough to do...... " He gestured to the carnage that lay around them "This should have triggered any number of the wards that protect the castle"

"I assume that you will be conducting a review of the said wards?" Bones asked "Ensuring that everything is in order?"

"Of that you can be certain" Dumbledore nodded emphatically, then looked around again "While I would not want to ask you to break any confidences, would it be safe to say that neither of you have seen anything like this before?"

"No" Fudge shook his head.

"No" Bones shook her head "And I could go a good long while without seeing something like this again" She shivered "It is hard to imagine something that can rip a spider the size of house apart without the necessity of magic" She paused "Whatever it is, it is not something I would like to meet on a dark night" 

"Or even a sunny morning" Fudge commented.

"Quite" Bones admitted, then took a breath "My Aurors will take some scans - see if we can find any hint of what this was - then return to The Ministry" 

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Fudge "Minister - perhaps we can return to my office to discuss possible extra security arrangements?"

"I would be delighted" 

xoxox

"Is that Tonks?" Ginny blinked in surprise as two red-robed figures walked through The Entrance Hall, then she raised her voice "TONKS?" The two figures stopped, then one of them broke off from the other and walked over.

"Ginny, Ron" Tonks lowered her hood "Not bunking off I hope?"

"Lunch time" Ron smiled "What are you doing back at Hogwarts?"

"The Director and Minister came to....." Tonks trailed off, then shrugged "They came to see Professor Dumbledore and - given the circumstances, they asked for an escort" She paused "How are you two?"

"We're good" Ginny shrugged. Tonks looked at her curiously.

"Once more with feeling?" She asked.

"It's Luna" Ginny said "She's started hanging around with a Slytherin - one of Malfoy's friends"

"I can see how that might be disturbing" Tonks said with a smile "But from what Harry and Hermione have said Luna is usually a good judge of character, so maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt?" She paused, then looked around "I'm sorry - I have to go"

"Okay" Ginny nodded "You can talk to Harry about it when he comes to see Sirius"

"I can?" Tonks asked in surprise "When is that going to happen?"

"He said that Sirius invited him for a visit soon to discuss the future about The House of Potter" Ron said, looking at Ginny for confirmation. His sister nodded, then they both looked back at Tonks "You didn't know about it?"

"As far as I know Sirius doesn't want Harry to leave the school - he thinks he will be safer here" Tonks said, then she smiled "I've got to go" She turned and walked back to the other Auror, then they both headed up the stairs while Ron turned back to Ginny.

"Harry lied to us?" Ron said. 

"Maybe" Ginny replied "But maybe it is about something else and he just wants to keep it private"She paused "What about Hermione and Neville?" 

"Huh?"

"If Harry.... didn't tell us the whole truth about his letter, maybe they didn't either" She suggested. Ron stared at her, then shook his head.

"Hermione wouldn't lie to me" He said firmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked after a moment, then smiled "We can talk to them tonight - tell Harry that we talked to Tonks, tell him what she said about Sirius and see what he says"

"Okay" He nodded "We'll just hear them out and see what they say"

xoxox

"I wish we could, but we promised Luna we'd meet her in the library" Hermione said.

"All three of you?" Ron looked at Harry and Neville "Together?"

"All three of us" Harry nodded.

"Together" Neville added.

"Sorry" Hermione finished, then looked at the others. 

xoxox

"Still sure they are the ones?" Daphne watched Luna pacing back and forth across the empty room.

"Yes" Luna replied.

"No doubts?"

"None"

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Daphne asked. Luna stopped, then turned to face her friend.

"I am going to ruin their lives" She said darkly "Even if they don't die in the coming war, they will be loathed and feared until they die" Daphne stared at her for a moment, then grinned 

"Look on the bright side" She said "If they get killed in the coming war, then they'll only be loathed and feared for a very short time so - bonus!" Luna stared at her for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Anyone ever tell you you are - at times - adorable?" She said with a laugh. 

xoxox

Hermione, Harry and Neville came to a halt outside The Room of Requirement.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No"

"No"

"Then lets go" She said with a smile. A moment later, a wooden door appeared, and she pushed it open.

xoxox

"She lied" Ron said, watching as Harry, Neville and finally Hermione vanished into The Room of Requirement. He looked down at Ginny "She lied to me"

"Want to see what they're doing?" She asked.

"I do" He nodded.

xoxox

Luna turned as her three friends walked into the room.

"Greetings" She said "And thank you for coming"


	8. Hogwarts - A History

_Luna turned as her three friends walked into the room._

_"Greetings" She said "And thank you for coming"_

"After you invitation, how could we refuse?" Harry said with a smile "So - you wanted to talk to us?" 

"Yes, but before I do, you have to be sure that you want to hear it" Luna said, then waved her hand and a sofa, wide enough for three people, appeared in the middle of the room. A moment later, a wall appeared opposite the sofa, and a cinema screen appeared on the wall. 

"You're going to want to sit down" Daphne said "After she told me......" She trailed off "Just trust me" Hermione, Neville and Harry exchanged glances, then walked over and sat on the sofa.

"The thing is what we are about to tell you is far more scary than anything you can imagine" Luna said, walking over and standing in front of the three students on the sofa. 

"My parents were tortured into insanity and I have seen them not know who I am" Neville stared up at her.

"Voldemort kidnapped me, used me to bring himself back to life and then tortured me for twenty minutes straight" Harry stared at Luna flatly.

"When Voldemort and his Death Eaters come to Hogwarts, they are going to torture me, kill me and skin me" Hermione paused "And if I am very lucky they will do it in that order" She tilted her head to one side "So tell me Luna - what do you think you can tell us that is going to make me any more terrified than I already am?" Luna gave her a sad smile.

"If you - all of you - are committed, then I will begin. But once you learn the truth - once you know what is returning out of the dark - then nothing will ever be the same" She turned to face the wall and raised her hand "My friends - the greatest nightmare of our time is waiting for you..... and Daphne and I need your help" She looked over her shoulder "Ready?" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay then" She looked back at the wall "Run The Army Of Light, Part 1" She and Daphne walked over to where two arm chairs had appeared and sat down. A moment later, the screen burst into life.

xoxox

"Greetings. My name is Archon, and I am the last of the Shadow Warriors. What is a Shadow Warrior? Well - that is a long story, and I will tell you later.

I was born in the year 3142 BC, although - obviously - we didn't refer to it as that, because thirty one centuries before Christ was born, we had no clue who Christ was, let alone that he was going to be born in several hundred years. And, come to think of it, if we were counting down to something when we didn't know what it was it probably would have terrified most of the population.

But I digress.

The magical world was, as you would expect, a lot different back then. Less cohesive, not as integrated and - most notably - no Hogwarts. Magic was taught at home, and mostly done on a master-apprentice basis. I was apprenticed to a woman named Serena Thomas during my early life, and when it became apparent that I was more powerful than the average bear we formed our own coven and started to contemplate a better way to teach magic than one person at a time.

Of course, we didn't have anyone to tell us that coven meant at least three people, but to be honest, even if we had known that we still would have called ourselves a coven, because Serena and I were rebels.

But again, I am going off on somewhat of a tangent. 

After around a century, we weren't anywhere closer to realising our dreaming of forming a new school where we could teach more than one student at once, however a few months into 3030 something happened that changed everything - that ended our attempts to create the school.

Although, ironically, the events of 3030 and the war that followed, did - eventually - lead directly to the founding of Hogwarts, so - you know - there's that. 

Anyway - in 3030, rumours started to circulate throughout the magical world of a new species. Human looking, but with sharp, pointy ears, slightly blueish tint to their skin and capable of appearing as beings of pure light - almost angelic - when they want to. A species that could - as improbable as it sounded - grant wishes and do minor amounts of magic. 

At first no one could confirm these sightings, or whether the reports of magic and wish granting were true or not, but as the year went by, the rumours continued to grow, until it seemed that the stories were everywhere.

Serena was the smartest witch I knew, and while she doubted that a new species could come out of nowhere without any warning - being magic didn't make us stupid, and even though the theory of evolution wouldn't be proven or even postulated until several dozen centuries later, Mistress Thomas already had an idea that most creatures do not spring into being from nowhere but are generally created from a mix of other two creatures - she was willing to admit that she didn't know everything and that sometimes magic was capable of surprising her. 

Which was why when - the year after - The Council of The High Elves decided to make their existence known to the magical world, she was one of the Senior Mistresses that was called to the meeting in The Forest of Dean"

xoxox

"Senior Mistresses?" Neville asked, and the film paused.

"Before Hogwarts, before The Ministry, the magical world was - as Archon said - somewhat fragmented. However there were various....... well I guess councils would be an appropriate word - powerful witches and wizard who had some level of control over various geographical ares" Daphne explained "No official standing - they had power literally because they had power and so people were willing to obey them. And - from time to time, when it was necessary, they were willing to get together to talk about national threats to the magical world"

"Witch finders?" Hermione suggested.

"Witch finders" Luna nodded, a slightly angry expression on her face "And other such things" She paused "They were mostly enemies and hated each other, but with no floo network and no owl network and with no one knowing enough to safely apparate on a country-wide basis, they were in no position to challenge each other to gain more control" She smiled "It was an uneasy peace, but it was a peace" She sighed "Sadly, it didn't last"

"The Elves?" Harry said.

"To say the least"

xoxox

"Mistress Thomas took me with her - partly for the educational experience, but also because travelling from our home in Pixley to The Forest of Dean was not the safest journey and having someone to talk to and someone to watch her back was always a good idea.

All of the Senior Mages were there - forty three in total - and were addressed by a group of beings of pure light who referred to themselves as The Council of The Elves. They were much as the rumours described - around the height of the average human being, with a slightly blueish tinge to their skin. The most noticeable difference was their ears - very pointy - and their eyes - much larger than a human's would be and much more expressive. Well that and the fact that when they first walked into the room they looked very much like angels.

Because of the general level of enmity within the Senior Mages, there wasn't anyone who was particularly in charge, but - by general agreement - my Mistress was permitted to act as the lead representative. 

The Elves, it seemed, were from a magical island named Calladan that had been destroyed by a swarm of dragons. They - the elves - had lived there for thousands of years, but when the dragons had come, the elves had been forced to abandon their home or be destroyed. 

Calladan was in a different realm, and the elves had been able to open a portal through to earth - to Britain - and had made their way here hoping to start a new life. Once they had arrived, they realised that the country was already occupied by various species, and - after watching us for a few months - had determined we were the most peaceful and intelligent, and so had decided to ask us if they could settle an area of Scotland which was mostly uninhabited.

Serena told them that we - the mages - were not the only humans, that there were non magical humans in the country as well, but the elves assured us that, much like us, they could create a ward around their chosen dwelling area that would make it nigh on invisible and impenetrable. 

'We would shift it into another dimension' was the way it was explained to us. 

In return, they promised to teach us the magic they could do and their ability to grant wishes.

After the initial meeting, the discussion between the Senior Mages went well into the night and quite a long time into the next day as well. Some of them were all for doing this - granting asylum to the elves in return for learning new magic seemed like a good idea - while others thought that we knew nothing about this new race and that we should at least learn more about them before inviting them into our world. 

My mistress...... my mistress thought that we should let them found their new homeland, but then have nothing further to do with them. That introducing this much new power into our society at once would be a bad idea - that it would throw the magical nation into chaos and risk revealing us to the non-magical world, which would just add another layer of problems to our already precarious existence.

By the end of the meeting in The Forest of Dean, The Senior Mages hadn't come to a decision and - as a result - when we went our separate ways, there was no fixed policy as to what to do about the elves. 

And I think that - more than anything else - is what lead to the war"

xoxox

The screen faded to black, and Luna stood up. 

"I think now might be a good time to take a break" She said "Mostly because I really need a pee"

xoxox

"They've been in there a while" Ron said, staring at the door to The Room of Requirement. Ginny shrugged.

"Want to go and see what they are doing?"

"You don't think they'd think we followed them?" He asked.

"Maybe" Ginny admitted "But what if Greengrass had Malfoy and the others were waiting in there for them?" She paused "What if he found a way past the wards and smuggled his father into the school, and Malfoy senior and his Death Eater buddies have killed Harry and Hermione and Neville?" Ron bit his lip.

"Okay" He said after a moment, then they both walked over to the door and pushed it open. 

xoxox

"Does anyone else need the loo?" Luna asked, walking back from a room that had appeared in the corner "Because for a magical toilet, it is actually quite comfortable" She realised her three guests were staring at her all looking bemused "What?"

"I think they are still a little confused as to what is going on, sweetie" Daphne said "And the candid toilet talk probably isn't helping" Luna smirked.

"Sorry - but I promise that - once you understand the truth about the coming storm, things like normal etiquette and normal....... things are going to seem a little less important" She smiled "So - no one needs to pee?" They all shook their heads "Okay then - time for Part 2" She sat down, then waved her hand.

"The Army of Light, Part 2 - A Brave New World"

xoxox

"Within six months of the end of The Forest of Dean conference, it became apparent that the magical world was undergoing a massive schism. Due to the complete and total lack of coherent government - or, indeed any type of government - in the magical world, there was nothing to prevent the Senior Mages who wanted to side with The Elves from doing just that. So around fifteen or twenty Senior Mages did just that - they granted protection to The Elves and in return were given the secret of the magic and of how to grant wishes. 

It took a while for the rest of us to realise that this was going on - apparently the new magic took a little while to get used to, but in the same way that reports of The Elves started to spread across the country a few years before, reports started to spread across the country about a new breed of magic. About mages becoming more powerful than they were before. 

But by far and away the most disturbing part of the rumours was not the fact that some of the Senior Mages were now far more powerful than they ever had been before - that they were now more powerful than Merlin had alleged to have been.

No - because there were also disturbing rumours that people who were known to be muggles were doing magic. That people with no ability to do magic - no magical powers, no skills at all - could do magic overnight.

At first none of us could believe this rumours because while we understood the concept of first born mages - we had been dealing with them ever since we had started to try to establish a school, and My Mistress Serena had been dealing with first born mages for nearly a century or so. But all of them had been born into their powers and did not start doing magic over night when they had literally not been magical the night before.

However a friend of Serena's - named Alfred - took us to a village named Ottery St Catchpole one day. There he showed us a group of muggles, and let us scan them. We had a scan to detect muggles and mages so that we could detect threats to our existence and to detect other mages. 

There was no doubt that they were muggles - no magical cores amongst them. Serena asked Alfred what he hoped to prove and he said that he had been following a group of mages around the country - one of the elven groups. He said that they were coming here next and if they followed their pattern then at least one or two of the muggles would be able to do magic the following day. He invited us to tea, and we went.

That night, over tea, Alfred told Serena and me that he was part of a group that was suspicious of The Elves and what they were doing. That they had been following various groups of elves around the country and watching their activities. His group - made up of two or three of the Senior Mages and a number of their apprentices and associates - believed that The Elves had a secret agenda that involved more than getting a homeland of their own. 

The next morning, we returned to the village and we watched a teenager perform a type of magic that we had never seen before. A teenager who - the day before - I had scanned with my own wand and confirmed that she was definitely not magical in any way, shape or form. 

As we continued to watch, we saw Marcus Britannicus - the Senior Wizard from the Scottish Borders - and one of The Elves (in its "angelic" disguise) walk up to another one of the muggles. This time it was what looked like a ten year old boy. The elf took the boy's head in his hands, and stared into his eyes for a few minutes. When the elf released him, the boy took a few steps back, then raised his hands. A few seconds later, two jets of fire shot out of them and up into the sky. 

'If you come with us, you will be set high in our army of light' Marcus said to the boy 'You can help us rule the country, my friend' The boy looked round at his parents.

'Can I?' He asked.

'No, Harold' The mother shook her head 'I want you to stay here' She stared at Marcus and the elf 'Remove these unnatural powers' 

'NOOOOOOOO!" Harold screamed, then turned and unleashed a burst of flame at his mother, setting her on fire. Within a few seconds, she had vaporised. He looked at his father, but the rest of the villagers had already started to run away. 

I took a step forward, but both Serena and Alfred stopped me, telling me there was nothing much I could do, without getting myself killed.

'We have grown up witches who can teach you' Marcus said 'Ones that will love you for who you are' He turned to the teenage girl - the only other person left in the square after Harold had torched his mother - and invited her as well. In the end, all of them left the village together. 

From what we learned from Alfred before we returned to our home - this was a pattern that was being repeated all over the country. The elves were granting knowledge of their magic to mages and to muggles - but it wasn't entirely clear as to why because so far they had shown no signs of trying to found their supposed new homeland.

This went on for around another six months, by which time it was estimated that more than half the Senior Mages (and the regions they controlled) had fallen under the influence of the elves. As had quite a large number of muggles, who could now do elven magic. With another twelve, another quarter of the Senior Mages had decided that this was a power they wanted and had joined up with their brethren, leaving only eight of us who either remained on the fence or who actively disliked the elves. 

Even at this point - when three quarters of the magical world had been virtually conquered by the elves - no one had suggested declaring war on them, or even fighting them. It was the end of the year 3026 and the majority of us were still hoping for some sort of peaceful resolution, if only because we knew that a magical war would almost certainly be bound to attract a lot of attention. 

Alas for us, and for the rest of the magical and non-magical races in Britain, it seemed that war was about to become inevitable. Because in 3025 we learned why The Elves were here and what their eventual goal was and why they had been chased out of their previous home. 

And - once again - everything changed"

xoxox

"Time for another break" Daphne said, getting to her feet as the screen went dark.

"Are you two doing this on purpose?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet as well "Because it seems like every time we get to an exciting part, you stop the....... projection and make us wait for the next bit" Daphne grinned.

"When you are revising, do you take regular breaks?" She said as a row of tables appeared on the right hand side of the room "Or do you just work through the night?"

"I take breaks" Hermione admitted "Because if you study too much, your brain stops taking in the information" Daphne waved at the darkened screen.

"We've been here nearly an hour and a half already, and we've still got two more parts to go" She said "If we showed you all that in one go, then by the end you would either be asleep, totally bored or your brains would possibly be running out of your ears" She smiled "Either way it would not be good" 

"I suppose" She looked over at the tables then blinked in surprise "Where did the food come from?"

"We are unique and remarkable women, Hermione - I thought you would have figured that out by now" Daphne grinned.

xoxox

"Do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said as they walked out of The Room.

"No" Ron shook his head "We'll return to the common room, then talk to them when they come back"

"But we saw them go in there!" His sister insisted "And now the room is empty"

"Maybe....." Ron started "Maybe there is another exit? Maybe they left through a different door and we just didn't see them" Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but he reached out and put his finger over her lips "If we go running to Dumbledore now, and they are just walking round the castle, or in the library, we will look like idiots, and they will know we were spying on them and telling tells to the Headmaster" She nodded, and he lowered his hand "We'll wait and see what they say"

"Okay" She sighed.

xoxox

"This is nice" Harry said, eating a tuna baguette "Did the house-elves make this?" Luna and Daphne exchanged glances.

"Not so much, no" Daphne shook her head.

"It's not conjured food" Hermione said, walking over with a plate full of cucumber sandwiches "I mean - I've tasted magic food before, and this is the real thing"

"We...... summoned it" Luna said "More or less" She smiled "It won't be missed from where we got it" Hermione stared at her thoughtfully for a few moments.

"You summoned it through the wards?" She asked, taking another bite "But it just appeared - as if by magic, if you will excuse the phrase"

"Hermione - do you trust me?" Daphne asked quietly. Harry and Neville turned to look at their friend, who continued to stare at Daphne and Luna.

"For the past four and a bit years you've stood by and done nothing while Malfoy and his trolls and the little witch-bitch Parkinson have mocked, teased and belittled me over and over again" Hermione said after a few seconds "They called me names, insulted my parents and generally made my life a living hell, for no other reason than I was born different" 

"That's all true" Daphne nodded.

"But Luna is an excellent judge of character, and she is my friend" Hermione continued "So - yes, I suppose I do trust you" Daphne smiled.

"Just enjoy your food, and we will explain it all later" She said, then looked at the two boys "That goes for you two" 

"Okay" All three of them nodded. 

xoxox

Fifteen minutes later, they sat down on the sofa again and Luna took a deep breath. 

"I realise you've already agreed, but from here on in....."

"Just do it already" Hermione said with a smile "Because whatever you are going to show us, it can't be worse than what we're imagining right now" 

"You say that now....." Daphne said, letting the rest of the sentence dangle in the air. Luna watched them for a moment, then looked back at the screen.

"Play The Army of Light, Part 3 - A Greater Albion - aka The Lost Kingdom"

"Interesting title" Neville gave a smirk, making Luna smile.

"Play it" She said. 

xoxox

"Despite the on-going turmoil in the magical world, Serena and I hadn't entirely given up on the idea of a school, and we were looking at a castle in the South Downs area when Alfred and his wife Maria came looking for us. They had apparently been up in London for a few days and had learned what was going on.

'The Elves have decided where their new home land is going to be' Alfred said when he found us 'They already have the backing of their supporters amongst our ranks, and I am pretty sure they are going to make their move on the muggle world pretty soon' 

'Why do I think we are not going to like this?' Serena asked 'What do they want?'

'The Elves want Cumbria' Maria said simply 'They have decided that this the entire county - seems like a suitable place to establish their new home and settle down' She paused 'They say it is not too big a price to ask, given what they have granted us, that it is enough like Calladan for them to be able to settle easily and that we should be able to convince the population to move' She sighed 'And I think their sycophants are going to give in'

'Is that so bad?' I asked 'I mean - while I can't deny that they are..... a little bit creepy, they do appear to be helping us, and even helping the muggles' I looked at the three Senior Mages, all of whom were looking at each other with slightly worried expressions 'Or is there something I am missing?'

'The Elves have been nice so far, Archon, because no one has really said no to them' Alfred said 'Yes - a few of us have refused their magic, but we haven't refused to let the elves live here, or to try to remove them'

'We haven't tried to fight them' Serena added quietly. 

'Are you saying we should?' I asked, looking around the group 'That we should start a war with the elves? With our own people? With the muggles?' There were a few moments of silence.

'If we're going to, we'd need more than the four of us' Maria said 'Because while I admit we are good at what we do, I think that if the four of us tried to take on the assembled might of the elven army, we wouldn't last five minutes'

'Always the optimist' Alfred gave his wife a hug and kissed her cheek, making her roll her eyes.

'There's no need to be sarcastic, love'

'I just meant you over-estimated it by four minutes, fifty nine seconds, dear' She smiled back at him, then looked around.

'I say we bide our time - find allies, see if we can get more support, and then make a decision' She paused 'Are we all agreed?'

It really was the only decision, so over the next six years we did just that. Our little..... insurgency bided our time and gathered support. Four more Senior Mages and most of the mages in their "regions", a few humans that we brought into the group after they lost their relatives to the elves and another mage named Anthony, who we found with his memory wiped, wandering around the North York Moors. He still had his powers - some not inconsiderable ones at that - but no memory of how he came to be there, or who he was before.

However during that time the elves apparently decided to abandon their plan of establishing a new home land in Cumbria - dislocating the indigenous population was, it seemed, too much work and likely to cause resentment - and instead came up with a much easier plan.

They convinced their magical servants to take over the country. In 3019, the magical world launched an attack on the muggle governments - such as they were - and took over the country within the year. The elves had apparently been planning for this ever since they arrived, because the ease and slickness with which they achieved this was - as much as I hate to admit it - a wonder to behold. Mages were installed as Kings and Queens of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, while The High King of The Elves was declared Emperor of A Greater Albion (a new name made up for the united realms). 

Almost at once stories began to spring up of mistreatments, abuses and atrocities - muggles being hunted for sport, acromantula, centaurs, giants and skrewts being the subject of wide-scale massacres, bordering on genocides and both muggles and mages who expressed any kind of disagreement being enslaved, tortured or executed. 

Needless to say, our group was forced into hiding, at least those that were not killed by The New Order's 'purification squads'. We knew that voicing opinion in public would be unwise, and while we knew we were taking the easy way out, the alternative was fighting and being slaughtered.

The situation went on for another three years, which was when we learned that the greater magical community - the international magical community, particularly France, Germany and Norway - was planning on taking some very direct action. Action that included mass magical sterilisation of the entirety of A Greater Albion - the death of every muggle, mage and magical creature within the bounds of the country. They were reluctant to commit genocide on such a wide scale, but the threat of the elves was so great that they wouldn't risk the infection spreading beyond our land.

Once we learned that this was their plan, our group decided that we had no choice - either we had to take back our country, or we would not have a country. And so, in 3015, we launched our first attack. 

Sadly it did not go so well - it was referred to afterwards as either The Battle of Un-Numbered Tears or The Battle of The Five Dumb-Asses, which should give you an idea of just how badly it went. 

The Elves, their hyped-up mages and their muggle supporters proved a far more formidable force than we had estimated, and the majority of our army was killed. Anthony, Serena, Alfred, Maria and I only escaped because we were in the second wave, and by that time it was clear what was going on. Aside from us, maybe thirty or forty others managed to escape as well - thirty or forty out of an army of nearly two thousand.

We fled to the Scottish Highlands, where we hid out for six months, trying to decide what to do next. The vote was split between fleeing the country (to avoid the coming cleansing) and finding a way to fight back. 

I think that - in the end - we all would have left, but then..... then something happened that we weren't expecting. A group of elves came to us - sought us out to tell us that they wanted to bring an end to the war, that they were sorry about the other elves and they could show us a way to fight them. 

We were suspicious, of course, but they told us how they had been driven out of Calladan - they told us about the orbs of magic and the shadow warriors"

xoxox

The screen faded, and Luna stood up. 

"That's more or less the end of Archon's story" She said "Because the next part is far easier to believe if you see it live, than through a film" She waved her hand at the screen "While you know magic is real, at least two of you also know how much can be done with special effects, and two of you also know the theoretical limits of magic as it exists today" She paused "But if you are willing to see with your own eyes, then I think belief will come slightly easier"

"Okay" Harry nodded "So what do you want to show us?" Luna and Daphne exchanged glances, then walked a bit further into the room, making the wall with the screen vanish. 

"The word shadow, in this context, has a two fold meaning" Daphne said "The first is the general one - when a light is interrupted by something, that something casts a shadow" She smiled "The Warriors are the ones who stand in front of the rest of the world - who stand between The Army of Light and who cast a shadow in which the innocent can hide" 

"Make sense, I guess" Hermione said with a nod. 

"And the other sense of the word is that it is - quite literally - our shadows that have the power" Luna continued, then - with a final look at Daphne - she closed her eyes. For a second, nothing happened, then - as Harry, Hermione and Neville watched - the shadow attached to her feet began to grow and expand, then it appeared to become three dimensional until it grew up behind her. 

"Oh my god" Hermione whispered as the shadow continued to grow. Ten seconds later, it was a thirty foot high, slightly see-through blue-tinted shadow in the form of a dragon. A moment later, Daphne's shadow began to expand, and seconds later a similar shadow, but taking the form of a giant snake, was hovering in the air behind her.

"Each Shadow Warrior has a Shadow - one capable of incredible amounts of powerful magic" Luna said "While you still retain the magic you have now, you will only use it to maintain the illusion that you are a still a normal mage, because compared to the power and the diversity of the Shadow Magic, even Dumbledore's magic is like....."

"A gnat peeing into a hurricane" Daphne said, smiling slightly. 

"If you are that powerful, why do you need our help?" Neville asked "Especially if there are two of you?"

"Because the elves are coming back" Hermione said flatly, before either of the girls could respond "That's the coming storm, isn't it? Somehow Archon...... and the others.... they became the last Shadow Warriors and they drove the elves out of this realm, but now - they're coming back?" 

"She is as smart as you said" Daphne gave Luna a smile "I mean - I understood that part, but only because of what my parents had told me previously"

"Smartest witch of a generation" Luna smiled back at her, then looked at her other three friends "And yes - everything points towards The High Elves returning to this realm. Breaking out of the dungeon dimension they were imprisoned in after the end of the war and coming to reclaim their former kingdom" She paused "So yes - we need your help. Daph and I are ready to fight them, but we are not going to be enough. Last time it took five Shadow Warriors and an army larger than has ever been assembled before or since - something that I don't think we can count on this time"

"So why not just ask?" Harry said "If it is that important, of course....." He trailed off as Luna raised her hand. 

"Because - as with everything in life, except for double chocolate cookies, there is a downside" She said "Or - in this case - three downsides" She sighed "Firstly, it's a one way thing - the magic changes you and transforms you so completely that you can reverse it. The only way to stop being a shadow mage is death" 

"Okay" Hermione nodded "What are the others?"

"This is a full time destiny, for want of a better phrase" Daphne looked at Neville and Harry "As with normal magic, Shadow Magic requires training to learn to use it properly, and because it is so powerful and so different, it will require a lot of training" She paused "And I know that you two have other..... well - other destinies, for want of a better phrase" 

"My gran expects me to take over the family when I come of age" Neville said "My parents are not going to recover from their.... condition, there is no one else to inherit the position and my gran is not getting any younger" He paused "The House of Longbottom is one of the powerful and influential Houses in The Wizengamot - if we don't use that power and influence then other houses will move to take its place"

"You can't appoint a proxy?" Hermione asked.

"Who would I appoint?" Neville smiled at her "Most of the suitable candidates would be Dumbledore puppets, and I am fairly sure that none of us want him to have any more power, do we?" When no one replied, he looked over at Harry "And you?"

"The prophecy" He said quietly "If it is true - that I am the only one who can deal with our most beloved Dark Lord - then the longer I take to get around to it, the longer he is alive to continue his reign of terror, destruction and death" He looked up at Luna and Daphne "You can't do it for me, I guess?"

"Shadow Mages are powerful, but we are still bound by the four laws of magic" Luna replied regretfully "But, if I am honest, the first two are insignificant compared to the third" She paused "When people see what you can do - when they learn of the power you have - they will be terrified of you. They will no longer see you as human - you will be a monster in their eyes, and they will treat you as such. If you decide to take this step, you will not be able to return to your previous lives - they will be, for all intents and purposes, over" She stared at her three friends, then took a step back "Perhaps I should tell you the end of the story before you decide" 

xoxox

_Following their previous attempt to take on The Army of Light, Archon and The Four Friends decided on a different approach for the next war. By 3001, the elves had honked off so many magical races that nearly everyone in Britain had a reason to hate them, so the five Shadow Warriors assembled an army made up of representatives from all of those races._

_Giants, Goblins, Leprechauns, Centaurs, Trolls, Gnomes, Werewolves and Acromantula. And I think that the only reason the merpeople and other aquatic races were left out were because of the lack of water based activity that would be included in the battle._

_It was called The Last Great Alliance, and - all totalled - numbered around seventy five thousand warriors, with the five Shadow Warriors at their head._

Hermione looked around in wonder, watching a representation of the final battle playing out. Goblins fighting next to muggles, trolls and giants fighting side by side against mages and elves. Spiders the size of horses swarming across the battlefield, ripping apart beings of pure light. 

The idea that so many different races could act as one - could work together without trying to attack each other - was astounding, even if what they were doing was fairly appalling and would probably give her nightmares for weeks to come. 

_The battle raged for two days and nights, but in the end The Last Great Alliance made its way through the enemy lines, and the Shadow Warriors confronted The King of The Elves._

Neville watched in silence from their point of view behind the throne as the five Warriors strode up towards them. When they reached the base of the dais, they stopped. 

"Your day is done, Your Majesty" Archon said "You can go quietly, or you can go dead. But either way, you will go" 

"Indeed?" The elf sat on the throne stared down at him "You five are going to kick us out?" 

"Yes" Archon said "We few" As he finished speaking, five shadows appeared behind them, towering thirty feet in the air, all holding swords blazing with magical fire "We happy few"

_There was a little bit more fighting, but the result was a foregone conclusion - with most of the elves wounded and out of the fight, The King didn't stand much of a chance. The Shadow Mages bound the entire race to the dungeon dimension for the rest of eternity, and then - with the help of the rebel elves - stripped the elven magic from everyone who it had been given to and cast a nation wide memory spell to remove the memory of the previous fifty years and give them a different history instead._

_The rebel elves themselves sold themselves into voluntary slavery, partly out of thanks for not being sent into prison with the rest of their species, but also because they feared that memory spell might start to fade over the years, and humans would grant them protection against the other races if the other races started to remember what they had done._

_Archon and The Friends tried to return to their lives, but their status as leaders of The Last Great Alliance, their identity as Shadow Mages and the fear people had for what they could do make it impossible. So they changed their names, and their appearances, and started new lives as Tremas, Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar. Using these new names, they built a castle in the Scottish highlands and hid the five elven orbs so deep within it that they would never been found until they were truly needed. And to divert any suspicion away from the castle - to make sure no one came looking for the orbs or tried to attack the castle to get the orbs - they established it as a brand new school where anyone and everyone was welcome to come and learn from four of the greatest mages in the country._

xoxox

Luna finished speaking, then giggled at the dumbstruck look on her friends' faces. 

"Archon died soon after the school was founded, but - as the primary mage - his spirit remained within the walls until someone else took over that role" Daphne said "And, on a related note, he is the reason we have a school motto"

"He is?" Hermione asked "I though it was a metaphor?"

"You know The Black Lake?" Luna said, and Hermione nodded "Well it used to be The Black Forest, then one day Serena found him sleeping by it and thought tickling him could be fun. She tried it, he woke up very surprised and..... well - now it's a lake"

"It's a massive hole nearly three hundred foot deep and fifty foot wide" Harry said, staring at her slightly incredulously. 

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Luna replied in a sage voice, then giggled again before falling silent. 

"So...." Hermione said after a few minutes "Anything else we should know?"

"Not really, no" Luna shook her head "And we don't really expect an answer now - I know this is a lot to take in, and you will each have to think about it. You have your own lives and your own futures" She paused "And while I don't want to rush you, I am sorry to say I can really only give you a week or so before we need an answer"

"Yeah" Hermione nodded "It's going to happen soon, isn't it?"

"Pretty much" Luna admitted "But I want you to give it some thought - not just agree to it because you think it is the right thing to do" She paused "Your lives will change - you will change. You will never be the same again, you will face hatred, loathing and fear from everyone - even those who love you, and that is assuming you don't die a horrible, bloody death when The High Elves return. This not something I would force on anyone, let alone three people I care for so much" She paused "But I believe that you are all capable of doing what is needed, if you think you can do it" Hermione gave a brief nod, then she, Harry and Neville turned and walked out of the room. 

As the door closed behind them, Daphne walked up behind Luna and took her hand. 

"Do you think they will?" She asked. 

"I don't know, my sweet" Luna said softly "I just don't know"


	9. Destinies Declared

"WEASLEY !" Snape snapped at Ron, then strode over to his desk "Where are Potter, Granger and Longbottom?" Ron stared back at him, then shrugged.

"I don't know, Professor" He said.

"You were with them at breakfast" Snape glared down at him.

"Yes, sir" Ron nodded.

"They weren't ill?"

"No, sir"

"They weren't going home?"

"No, sir"

"Granger wasn't suffering from.... female problems?" Snape said, sounding slightly disgusted. 

"No, sir" Ron replied, turning slightly pink. 

"Then where are they?" Snape asked. 

"I said I don't know, sir" Ron replied again "They left before I did, and I don't know where they went" He paused, then looked sideways across the room "Why don't you ask Greengrass, sir? She might know" Snape turned to follow his gaze, looking at where Daphne was sat next to Tracey Davies.

"Miss Greengrass - do you have something to say on this subject?" He asked politely "Can you tell me where Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter might be?" Daphne stared back at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Why in the world would I know that, sir?" She said "Do you think I spend my time hanging around with Gryffindors?" 

"Mr Weasley here thinks you do" Snape said with a dry smile.

"Mr Weasley thinks a galleon is a prince's ransom, Professor" Daphne said "And Mr Weasley thinks he is a champion keeper who will one day play for England, so maybe the question is why are you listening to him at all" The Slytherin side of the classroom burst into loud raucous laughter, while Ron started to blush. 

"You do have a point, Miss Greengrass - my apologies for bothering you" Snape turned back and stared at Ron "Weasley - when you next see them, tell them they have detention with me all next week, and that they have each lost their illustrious house fifteen points for not showing up" He paused, then smiled "That is in addition to the twenty points you have lost for trying to discredit a well standing member of my house" Ron's blush faded, to be replaced by a glare. 

"Yes, sir" He said, anger filling his voice. 

"Now - get on with your potion. You have twenty minutes to finish" 

xoxox

"Miss Brown - do you know where your classmates are?" Flitwick looked at Lavender, then at the three empty seats further along the bench. 

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick" Lavender shook her head "I haven't seen them since breakfast" She paused, then bit her lip "They weren't in Professor Snape's lesson either" Flitwick looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"Very well - have them see me after the evening meal to discuss their absence and pick up the homework" He said.

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

xoxox

Dumbledore dipped his spoon into the bowl of soup and began to raise it to his lips when he realised someone was stood over him. He lowered his spoon, then looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of Severus Snape. 

"Professor Snape - may I be of assistance?" He asked poitely. 

"I demand that you expel Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom - that you take them to your office, right now, and kick them out of Hogwarts once and for all" Snape said, slightly angrily. Dumbledore tilted his head to one side, looking interested.

"May I ask for what reason?"

"They skipped my class this morning!" Dumbledore waited for him to continue, then - when he didn't - shook his head.

"Students miss classes for many reasons, Severus, and I think at, at the very least, we should ask them why they were no there" The Headmaster paused "Perhaps they were unwell. Perhaps they had a good reason. Perhaps they received letters from home and needed to take some personal time"

"Sir....." Snape lowered his voice "I realise that you have some sort of..... personal fascination with the Potter boy, and that you are willing to give him and his friends a wide latitude in their behaviour, but they deliberately flouted my authority and when I questioned Weasley about it he tried to blame it on one of my Slytherins" 

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly.

"What does that matter?" Snape looked confused "The point is, Weasley was clearly trying to deflect attention from something - something that Potter and his band of misfits are up to"

"Humour me, Severus" Dumbledore said, his tone becoming firmer and more serious "Which Slytherin did young Ronald mention?"

"It was Miss Greengrass - Daphne Greengrass" Snape said "But why does that matter?"

"I am not sure" Dumbledore leaned back, stroking his beard thoughtfully, then suddenly stood up "However I think we might be able to get some answers" He walked round the staff table and came to stand next to Snape, then pointed down the length of The Great Hall to where three students were walking in through the doors "I believe those are our prodigal students now"

xoxox

Harry, Neville and Hermione walked into The Great Hall, then came to a halt as they realised quite a lot of people were looking back at them. 

"Well" Hermione said as Ron jumped to his feet and strode down the side of the Gryffindor table towards them "Looks like someone missed us"

"More than one someone" Neville replied as Dumbledore and Snape started down the central aisle towards them as well. 

"What do we tell them?" Harry asked, glancing over to where Luna and Daphne were gazing at them.

"Nothing" Hermione said quietly "If they learn about this - about what our friends have done - then we'll never see them again"

"So we protect their secret?" Neville asked.

"You disagree?" Harry looked at him in surprise. 

"No - just making sure we all agree" Neville smiled, then all three of them looked around as Ron, Dumbledore and Snape arrived in front of them at the same time. A moment later Harry was not surprised to see Ginny walk up behind her brother. 

"Mr Potter - apparently you and your two friends were absent from your classes this morning" Dumbledore said "Both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick noted it in their records, and asked your friends about it - none of whom could provide a suitable explanation" Harry stared back at him, arms folded behind his back.

"Nothing to say, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I was waiting for a question, sir" Harry replied. 

"My apologies, Harry" Dumbledore inclined his head "May I ask why you, Miss Granger and Miss Longbottom decided to..... bunk off, I believe the euphemism is....your classes this morning?" Harry looked around The Great Hall, then looked back at The Headmaster.

"Perhaps we could move this discussion somewhere more private, sir" He said "The answer to your question is.......not one I want to discuss with half the school listening in"

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded "I take it your friends will be coming with you?" 

"Yes sir" Harry nodded "It involves them as well"

"We're coming as well" Ginny said, making Dumbledore and Snape look round. 

"Miss Weasley?" 

"He said he wants his friends coming with him" Ginny continued "And after last night, I think we have some explanations due as well" 

"Last night?" Hermione narrowed her eyes "You followed us?"

"And you vanished into The Room - a room which was empty when we went into talk to you" Ron said quietly "Care to explain that?" Hermione looked back at Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster - can we continue this in your office?"

"With Ronald and Ginny?" Dumbledore asked.

"If they want" She shrugged.

"Very well - let us proceed" 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore looked out from behind his desk. Snape was stood at his right-hand side, while Ron and Ginny were sat on the left. Hermione was stood opposite him, while Harry and Neville stood either side of her. 

"So, Mr Potter, you were going to tell me - tell us - why you three were absent from class this morning?" Dumbledore said, leaning forward, resting his chin on his arced hands. 

"Yes, I was" Harry paused "However what I am about to tell you is personal and confidential, and I would appreciate you all keeping it that way" He glanced at Ron and Ginny "At least for the near future" He looked back at Dumbledore "The thing is, Headmaster, Hermione and I are planning on getting married at the end of the year"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed "You can't!" 

"Yes we can" Hermione said "We will both be sixteen - my parents and Harry's aunt approve, and that is all we need"

"But...... but what about us?" Ginny stared at Harry "What about you and me?"

"We're friends, Ginny, and I value our friendship, but Hermione....." He reached out and took Hermione's hand "She's my everything" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a look of betrayal flash across Ron's face, but he continued to concentrate on Ginny "I hope we can still be friends" Ginny gazed back at him.

"I suppose" She said "But...... it might take me a little while to get used to the idea" She paused, then looked at Hermione "Congratulations" 

"Thank you" Hermione said with a smile. 

"As fascinating as this is, Mr Potter, this does not entirely explain why you were absent from your classes this morning" Dumbledore said shortly "Nor does it explain why, if what Mr Weasley says is true, you spent last night in The Room of Requirement, why The Room was empty when your friends came to check on you and why Mr Weasley believed you had been spending time with Daphne Greengrass" 

"While I am merely a lowly muggle born, Headmaster, Harry is heir to an Ancient and Noble House" Hermione said "And since the magical world is not that known for being tolerant and accepting of people like me, we wanted to talk to a few people before we let the news get around" She smiled "Last night we spent the evening talking to Luna and Neville"

"I am an Heir as well" Neville said "So I can give Harry my perspective on that"

"And Luna has any number of.... perspectives that neither of us had ever considered" Hermione said with a chuckle "She is definitely a source of wonder and joy" Her smile faded "And definitely a source of information on this world and its...... opinions"

"If you wanted advice, then why not come to us?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Because you are our teacher, sir" Harry said, as if it was self-evident "Discussing personal stuff with teachers is...... icky" He shook his head "Besides, I am fairly sure I know what you would have told me"

"Are you sure that an alliance with Miss Granger is suitable, Mr Potter?" Neville said, his inflexions matching Dumbledore's almost perfectly "After all - you have a duty to the magical world and there are many more suitable candidates that would provide a better match" He trailed off as he realised everyone was staring at him, then continued in his normal voice "Personally, I think Harry and Hermione will make a great couple - they both have a shared experience of the magical and the muggle worlds, and they both have differing..... experiences that will compliment each other's gaps" 

"You don't think having someone who knows a lot about the magical world would help with Mr Potter's future?" Snape asked.

"Do you really believe that if there is something Hermione doesn't know, she won't be able to find it out?" Neville retorted, then - somewhat absently - added "Sir"

"Anyway - I don't see what business it is of yours" Hermione looked directly at Dumbledore "We are sorry we missed class, but after staying up late last night talking, we were not entirely ready to face potions and charms this morning" She smiled "We apologise and will make up whatever work we missed, including homework" 

"And classes this afternoon?" Dumbledore stared at them.

"Ready and raring to go" Hermione smiled.

"What about Greengrass?" Ron asked, looking at Dumbledore "We've seen Luna hanging around with her - even holding hands and acting like a couple" He turned to stare at Hermione "Are you telling me you haven't been talking to her?"

"Since you were spying on us, I don't see why I have to tell you anything" She replied, then looked back at Dumbledore "Are we done, Headmaster?"

"I believe that Mr Weasley's question deserves an answer" Dumbledore said quietly "Are you, Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom spending time with the child of two suspected Death Eaters? Someone who might well be a Death Eater in training herself?" Hermione stared back at him, then looked at Harry and Neville. They exchanged glances, then looked back at her. She gave then a brief smile before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster - who we chose as our friends is our business. But to put your mind at rest, Daphne's parents are neutral, and so is she. They would never follow Voldemort because they believe his goals to be idiotic" She paused "Daphne would never side with Malfoy because she finds him immature, childish and a bully - she cannot stand him, and the only reason she doesn't make this view publicly known is because she had the misfortune to be sorted into Slytherin and she just wants an easy life" 

"If the Greengrasses don't support Tom Riddle, then why have they not come to me to offer their help?" Dumbledore asked "Why have they persistently rejected my overtures and refused to get involved?" Hermione shrugged.

"I've never met them, so I couldn't tell you" She paused "But my parents have never come to you to volunteer, and I am guessing Augusta Longbottom and Xeno Lovegood haven't come to you either, and Vernon Dursley and his wife probably meet that criteria too" She smiled "Are they all Death Eaters?" 

"You are being ridiculous, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said. 

"I'm engaged to be married, Headmaster" Hermione replied "It has put me in a good mood" She smiled "May we go now? We didn't get a chance to eat lunch, and if we are going to go to classes this afternoon, we should at least try to eat something, or we're going to be starving by the time we get to Herbology" Dumbledore stared at her, then waved his hand. 

"You're dismissed" He said. Hermione, Harry and Neville turned and walked out of the office. Dumbledore turned to the two Weasleys.

"I believe you will need to write to your parents" He said calmly "They will want to know about this development as soon as possible"

"Yes, Headmaster" Ginny stood up "We will write to them tonight"

"Do you think we can stop this, Headmaster?" Ron asked, glancing at the door "I mean - can I get her back?" Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. 

"I don't know, Mr Weasley" He said after a few moments "But you will have to do it yourself - I am afraid that if I try to interfere it will backfire and only strengthen their resolve" He stood up "I think you should return to The Hall and finish your lunch as well" He smiled "Perhaps spending more time with Miss Granger and Mr Potter will help" 

"Yes, sir" They both nodded, then turned and walked out of the office as well. 

"Potter and Granger engaged?" Snape asked, sitting down opposite Dumbledore "This will cause problems in The Wizengamot if the marriage goes through - a muggle born marrying into an Ancient and Noble House"

"I know, Severus, but I am not certain what I can do about it" Dumbledore replied "There are no laws forbidding it, and although there are enough members who would be willing to enact such a law, their willingness to rewrite the laws surrounding family inheritance and family control in general is rare because the moment they do that they open themselves up to being victims of any future changes" 

"I suppose a direct appeal to their parents would be out of the question?" Snape asked. Dumbledore shook his head. 

"If they have already agreed, I doubt that I could talk them out of it, and if I attempt to use magic to change their minds, it would anger Mr Potter and Miss Granger to quite a large extent" He paused "In addition, they might report my actions to The Minister and The Wizengamot - neither of which would end well for me" He sighed "No - I believe we shall just have to see how this plays out" 

xoxox

Dobby glanced around the kitchen, then walked into one of the pantries. Closing the door behind him, he moved his hand in a complicated pattern, sealing it. 

Walking to the centre of the small room, he sat down, with his legs folded beneath him. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander - out into the void beyond the worlds. A few seconds later, a glowing white figure walked into view and stared down at him.

_You have done well, my boy_

"Thank you" Dobby smiled as the voice came into this head "The Hogwarts Elves are ready to receive you - to receive all of you - when we free you from the prison. I will be talking to The Ministry Elves tomorrow - while I know that we are on a deadline and that the time for the portal is near, I must be circumspect when dealing with The Ministry otherwise our plan will be revealed"

_I understand, my child_

"However once The Ministry and Hogwarts are on board, all I will require is the blood sacrifice and then the portal can open - you can return. At last you can all return"

_We will prepare ourselves, my boy, and wait for the portal_

"Two weeks" Dobby whispered "Two weeks and we will reclaim all that we have lost"

xoxox

Clara Granger walked into the lounge, carrying an envelope, then sat down next to her husband.

"Letter from Hermione" She said, tearing the side of the envelope open. She slid the parchment out, then glanced at the top "Do you have the paper she left us?"

"Just a second" Peter reached over to the table next to him, and pulled out the list of code keys his daughter had left them "What does it say?" Clara glanced at the top of the paper. 

"-h -sr -v +2" She said.

"Okay" Peter ran his eyes down the list "Ready?"

"Yes" She nodded. 

"I am a unique and remarkable woman, Spike" Peter said, and they both watched as the text on the page transformed - rewriting itself into an entirely new letter "Next time you're saying the pass-phrase"

"Yes, dear" Clara grinned at him, then looked down at the letter.

_Dear Mum & Dad, _

_Sorry for not writing for a while, but things are changing faster than we anticipated._

_Last night, Harry, Neville and I met with Luna and Daphne Greengrass and we finally learned the truth about our dreams. And the truth is far, far worse than we ever thought possible._

_The Army of Light that we are dreaming of is not Dumbledore's Army - it is not the one that is going to oppose Voldemort when he returns. It is an army of beings from over three thousand years ago - beings who, when they were last in Britain, triggered a war that ripped apart the country and nearly lead to a genocide the likes of which Hitler could only dream of. And since you both lost parents and other relatives in the war, and how strongly you feel about people taking The Holocaust lightly, I hope you will realise how serious I must be to use a metaphor such as that._

_To give you the short version, The High Elves came to Britain in 3050 BC, and by 3020 BC they had enslaved most of the magical and muggle population. Anyone who disagreed with them was tortured and killed, and most of the people who agreed with them were virtually enslaved. They ruled with absolute power and they were not benevolent, peaceful rulers._

_They were eventually driven out of this realm and imprisoned in the void by an army of magical creatures, mages and muggles, but now the high elves are returning and there are better than good odds that the magical world will be at war very soon._

_Which is why I am writing to you now._

_Mum, Dad - I want you to leave the country. Within the week if possible - but definitely by the end of the fortnight._

_When the elves return, the magical world will be plunged into a war the likes of which it hasn't seen in over three thousand years. And this war will not stay confined to the magical world - it will expand to the muggle world, and tear that apart as well._

_Luna and Daphne have shown me a way I can help - a way I can fight. And while it has its dangers, I intend to go ahead and fight it. But I can't do that if I am worried about you - worried that you are in danger or that you could become a target._

_We have friends who can help you move - Daphne's parents have already relocated and are willing to help you with whatever you need. Their contact details are included in this letter - please use them._

_I will write to you again when I have time._

_Love, as always,  
Hermione._

xoxox

_-i -xx -v2 _9_

_Dear Gran,_

_I realise that the House of Longbottom has a long and noble tradition of being at the forefront of the battle against evil and darkness, and that you, and my parents, are no exception to this tradition._

_Which is why this is so hard for me to ask this of you, but I feel that, given what is coming, I have no choice._

_Something is returning out of the dark, Gran, something bad. Something that makes Lord Voldemort look like a child playing in a muggle sandpit. And when it returns, the magical world is going to be plunged into a war that will rip it apart. A war in which even the strongest of our mages will be unable to prevail against the coming storm._

_Three thousand years ago, The High Elves enslaved our entire country and it took an alliance of magical creatures, mages and muggles to defeat them. And now they are coming back, and this time I don't think we have anyone who can fight them._

_So I am asking you to leave. To my parents out of St Mungo's and leave the country. Daphne Greengrass' parents have left, and have agreed to grant sanctuary to the three of you and to Hermione Granger's parents as well (she is a muggle friend of mine and Harry's) at their place in France._

_I realise this goes against everything you believe in - that running away from a fight is something you could never do - but this is not a fight you can win, Gran, and I need you and my parents to be safe._

_Please, for me, go._

_Love always,  
Neville_

xoxox

_Dear Petunia_

_........_

xoxox

_Dear Vernon_

_........_

xoxox

_Dear Sirius_

_........._

xoxox

_Dear Remus_

_......_

xoxox

Harry looked at Hermione and Neville.

"I really can not think of anyone I want to write to"

xoxox

_-r2 -x -vv -i_1_

_Dear Hermione,_

_We exchanged letters with Daphne's parents, and we are going to be leaving the country in four days. While we are not happy about leaving you alone, and while we do not like the idea of running out on a war that - if you are right - will not stay confined to the magical world, we understand that you need us to be safe if you are going to be fighting at your best._

_We have put almost all of our stuff into storage - storage at a Gringotts' facility that was recommended to us by Neville's grandmother - and our house is going to be up for sale. Whether it actually gets sold or not really doesn't matter - Daphne's parents have agreed to put us up for the duration of..... well - for as long as is necessary._

_We also understand that communications might become more infrequent over the next few months - that once the coming storm breaks you will have other things on your mind - but we would like to hear from you now and then, as much as is possible._

_Take care, daughter of ours, and remember that - no matter what happens, we will always love you._

_Be safe,  
your parents._

xoxox

_-p -oooo -rn -pv_

_Dear Neville,_

_Firstly, although I do not entirely agree with the contents of your last letter, I understand how hard it was for you to write such a letter to me. I know that I have a well deserved reputation for being formidable and unapproachable - one that I have used, even cultivated for my own ends - and if you have decided to stand up to me and ask me to do something that you know is so antithetical to my nature then it must be important._

_Which is why it fills me with regret to inform you I can not fulfil you request, at least not entirely._

_Over the past two days, I have been exchanging letters with Lord Greengrass and his wife, and I have agreed to transfer Frank and Alice to their care in France. They have a fully equipped infirmary set up in their Manor House with a full time staff, and - as much as we both hate to admit it - the care that your parents need is not that complicated or advanced._

_They will be transferred by the end of the week, and will be safe. From letters I have exchanged with Mr and Mrs Granger, they will be there soon after as well, and they will all stay there until the end of the war (or until the war expands beyond the borders of Britain - if such a thing should happen)._

_However I will not be going with them._

_I understand that this is not what you wanted, and that you just wanted to keep me safe, but if war is coming, then I believe we will need a strong government. The Wizengamot is finely balanced between Malfoy and his cronies, Dumbledore and his cronies and the more liberal amongst us._

_I realise this is not what you wanted to hear, my dear boy, but if this country is to survive, then I need to be here to ensure our government stays the course - that it doesn't swing wildly to the right, doesn't turn into an instrument of evil._

_I promise that - if the government collapses, or if I am no longer needed in my post - I will follow your parents and take refuge with the Greengrasses. But for now, I must follow my heart and stay and do the duty to which I was born._

_Take care, and be safe,  
your Grandmother._

xoxox

Neville looked up from the letter from his grandmother.

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing" He said with a sigh "Gran is going to keep her seat at The Wizengamot, but she is having my parents moved to...." He paused, then looked around the common room before lowering his voice "A private facility for further treatment" Hermione smiled, while Harry nodded.

"Good" Hermione said "My parents have decided to take an early holiday - a second honeymoon. They are going on an extended trip around Europe" She smiled "They are both looking forward to it a lot - with getting the business started, and the war, they didn't really get to have a proper honeymoon when they got married"

"I hope they enjoy it" Harry said, smiling at them. He saw Ron and Ginny walking down the stairs from the dorms "Do you think we should try talking to them again? They haven't spoken to us in nearly a week now - not since we told them about our engagement"

"If they want to talk to us, they'll talk to us" Hermione replied "It's hardly our fault if they can't handle the truth" She stood up "I'm going to the library - I have an essay to write for Professor Flitwick" 

"Want some company?" Neville asked. Hermione looked down at her, then nodded. Neville stood up, then looked at Harry.

"See you later" 

"Have fun" Harry gave a little wave, then looked back at his book. 

xoxox

"Hermione"

"Yes?" She looked across at Neville as they walked along an empty corridor towards the library. 

"This thing..... about marriage" He hesitated "It is just a deception, isn't it?" 

"Of course" She smiled "We just wanted to screw with their heads, and having their beloved saviour engaged to a mudblood nobody seemed funny" 

"You aren't a mudblood nobody!" Neville said, slightly severely, making her blush. 

"I just meant from their perspective" She replied, then she tilted her head to one side "Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Are you upset that I am engaged to Harry?" She paused, then laughed "You know what I mean" Neville blushed. 

"Maybe" He admitted, staring straight ahead "I was thinking that....." He trailed off, blushing again "I was thinking of asking you to come to Hogsmeade with me on our next weekend" He continued, staring straight ahead "I know that you and Harry are just friends, and I thought we could be more" He paused "But if you want to maintain the fiction about you and Harry, then I could see how going on a date with me could be a bad thing" Hermione reached out and brought him to a halt.

"You.... you really feel that way?" She asked, turning him to face her. He blushed again, but nodded. 

"Are you planning on telling Luna yes?" She asked. This time he nodded without blushing. 

"From what I understand - this is going to change us" She said softly "Change us a great deal" She paused "So how about we wait until we have been through it, and got used to whatever we become after the process, and then decide what we are going to do" 

"That would make sense" Neville gave a single nod "But do you......" Hermione raised her hand, and he smiled "We wait" He said, smiling. She smiled back at him, then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"So - to the library?" She asked.

"The library" He nodded.

xoxox

"Mr and Mrs Granger - welcome to our Manor" Astoria Greengrass gave a polite curtsy as she opened the door to Hermione's parents "Neville's parents..... arrived yesterday and were settled in the west wing. My mother has arranged quarters for you in the east wing and my parents themselves are in the drawing room, which is situated in the south wing"

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass" Peter gave a polite nod "I don't suppose....." Astoria gave them a beaming grin. 

"As it turns out, my parents plan ahead" She said, reaching behind her and taking two parchments from the hall table. She handed one to each of them "These are adaptations of something called The Marauders Map - your daughter may have mentioned it?"

"She did say something about it" Clara nodded "It shows you where everyone is?"

"More or less" Astoria replied "You can ask the Manor House to engage privacy mode - it will shield you from the maps, unless my parents override it, but they will generally only do that if there is an emergency or something like that" She smiled "But in addition you can use it to give you directions to places" She pulled another copy of the parchment and turned so they could see over her shoulders "Direct me to the Grangers' quarters" A series of footsteps appeared on the parchment, leading off into the east wing of the building. 

"Wow" Peter said "That's..... cool" 

"My parents are working on an adaptation to the wards in the house that will transfer the footprints to the real world, so to speak" Astoria added "But my most wonderful sister did not give us a lot of time to get this all prepared, so we are still sorting some of this out" She smiled "Anyway - I will let you get settled, then I will come and bring you down for dinner" She paused "You can call me Tori, by the way - I really don't do well with overblown formality"

"Thank you, Tori" Clara smiled, then looked at her husband "So - shall we see if we can do this without getting lost?"

"I'd give us fifty fifty odds" He replied, then picked up his bags "But let us sally forth to seek our pray" He looked at the young girl stood in front of them "Thank you, Tori - and we will see you later"

xoxox

_-22 +v *2xy +2_

_Dear Daphne,_

_Hermione's parents arrived today and I have to say - they are a lot of fun. If this is how most muggles are, then I understand why our parents are more inclined to deal with them as much as they do._

_The maps were a big hit - can you thank Hermione and Harry for them? - and can you let Neville know that his parents have settled in nicely, and although there has been no change in their condition, they are at least safe from the coming storm._

_I understand why you stayed, and why you have become what you have become, sister of mine, but I wish you were here, or I was there. That we were fighting together, or not at all._

_Because I fear for you - I fear that this will go badly, and that the war will tear us all apart before the end._

_Then again, Professor Trelawney once told me that I had the foresight of a blind flobberworm, so maybe I am not the best person to be trying to predict the future!_

_My love to all those who will take it, and my best wishes for good fortune for those who need them,_

_your loving sister,  
Tori._

xoxox

"She really is adorable" Luna said, putting the letter down. 

"She is, isn't she" Daphne smiled, then she pretended to frown at Luna "But much too young for you" Luna put her hands on her hips and pouted. 

"You spoil all my fun" She said, sticking her tongue out "Besides - you know I only have eyes for one young woman" 

"McGonagall?" Daphne suggested. 

"Ewwww" Luna screwed up her face in disgust "Not even in jest, sweetie - blech!"

"Sorry" Daphne apologised "Anyway - do you think they'll come?" Luna looked at her, then smiled.

"Hermione's parents are now living in your Manor House in France" She said "Neville's parents are there as well" She paused "I am sure if there was anyone alive who loved Harry enough for him to care about their protection, they would be right along side Clara, Peter, Frank and Alice"

"What about Sirius? Remus? Tonks?" Daphne asked "I know that his muggle guardians are not exactly prize specimens of humanity, and he doesn't care either way what happens to them, but surely there must be someone in this world......"

"There is" Luna nodded "But most of the people he cares for are on the side of lig..... the side of good" She paused "Sorry - force of habit" 

"I understand" Daphne smirked.

"Anyway - because they are on the side of good, they are pretty much Dumbledore lackeys. So if Harry wrote to them and asked them to flee to France, under the protection of Lord and Lady Greengrass no less, you can probably guess what would happen" 

"I dread to think" Daphne said "But anyway - you were saying?" 

"Hermione's parents and Neville's parents are now all safe" Luna said "And from what I understand, August Longbottom would have been too, but she feels her duty to maintain our government was more important and something she couldn't leave" She paused "Yes - they will come, and they will join us" She took a deep breath "May Archon help us all"

xoxox

The next morning, Luna and Daphne walked down to breakfast to find Harry, Hermione and Neville waiting for them.

"So?" Daphne asked.

"We've made sure our families are safe, and we have ensured that nothing can harm them should things go badly" Hermione said quietly "And tonight we settle all family business" Hermione said quietly. Daphne and Luna stared at her, looking confused. 

"Yes" Hermione said "The answer is yes"


	10. One Day More

That evening, Harry, Hermione and Neville followed Daphne and Luna down into the depths of the castle, coming to a halt outside the chamber. 

"I know that you have already committed to this cause" Luna said "But I just need you to be sure before we go through this door" She looked at each of them in turn "Not for me, not for Daphne, not for the war, or for the magic, but for yourselves. Because once you start down this path....."

"Forever will it dominate your destiny?" Hermione asked in a dark, foreboding voice. Luna rolled her eyes.

"There will be a lot of pain, misery and death" She said flatly.

"Seriously" Daphne said "You really can not underestimate the pain part of this" She paused "I mean Luna warned me, and I thought I knew what I was in for, but...."

"I think they get the idea, sweetie" Luna smiled, and Daphne mimed zipping her lips together. 

"So - last chance" Luna looked at Hermione, Harry and Neville "Are you committed?" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Luna turned and walked through the door "Welcome to the last day of the first part of your life" She stood to one side as Hermione, Neville and Harry walked in, with Daphne bringing up the rear, then closed the door behind them "Welcome to..... well - this will sound odd, but Welcome to Hogwarts" The three new arrivals looked round. 

"Luna....." Harry started.

"When the five Founders built the school after the war, they started with this chamber" Daphne said, cutting across him "While Archon and Ser.... Rowena originally had the idea to teach children, the protection of the shadow magic became far more important"

"So they built this chamber, and the inner sanctum next door, to contain the strongest protection spells they could muster and ensure that no one would find the orbs without being lead to them" Luna continued "The rest of the school was built around these two rooms and - as I said during my previous explanation - they decided to turn it into a school as a cover to ensure no one would think they were using it for anything else"

"But these two rooms are the heart of Hogwarts - they are Hogwarts" Daphne finished - the heart, the soul.... the very reason the school exists" She waved her hands to encompass the room "So, as my sweetie said, Welcome to Hogwarts" 

"Thank you" Neville gave a polite bow "So - what do we do now?" 

"Well first we have to go through the preparation ritual, which involves stripping naked and adorning your bodies with symbols of power" Daphne said. Neville's eyes widened slightly, but Hermione gave a snort of amusement. 

"Told you they wouldn't buy it" Luna said, walking over to stand next to Daphne "I can't believe you believed it for so long"

"You have a very convincing face, my dear" Daphne grinned at her, then looked back at the three new mages "Okay - there is no stripping and no painting. The truth is, we just go next door, each one of you takes an orb and then you swallow it" 

"We swallow it?" Harry asked in disbelief, then looked at Luna "Is this another of her jokes?"

"Not this time, sweetie" She shook her head "Daphne is one hundred percent serious" Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Well - okay then" He looked at Neville and Hermione "Ready?"

"Is there a more emphatic word than no?" Neville asked.

"That depends if you enjoy swearing" Hermione grinned. 

"Then lets go" Harry smiled.

xoxox

As the flames burst into life, Dumbledore let out a long sigh at the sound of Fudge's voice coming through the floo. 

"Yes, Minister - I am here. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call this evening?"

"I was wondering if you were aware of the changes in The Wizengamot and other areas of the magical world, Headmaster?" Fudge's words floated out of the fireplace, sounding ever so slightly smug "Given that they affect a number of important students, I would have thought you might be interested" Dumbledore stared intently at the dancing flames for a few moments, then sighed again. 

"What changes, Minister?"

"Perhaps I might come through, Headmaster?" Fudge asked.

"If you must" Almost before he had finished speaking, Fudge emerged from the flames, dusting off his lime green suit and replacing his hat on his head.

"Thank you, Headmaster" He gave a polite nod "I realise that you are busy, and your time is precious, so I will not keep you" He paused "Over the past seven days, I have received information that Frank and Alice Longbottom have been transferred out of the long-term ward at St Mungo's and that - according to my sources at Gringott's - a category A vault has been opened in the name of Clara and Peter Granger, to store the entire contents of a house" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. 

"Is there any indication that Augusta Longbottom has given up her seat in The Wizengamot?" He asked calmly.

"No" Fudge shook his head "She was present for today's session, and has been for all the previous days" He paused "Why?"

"Just a thought" Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively "What makes you think these two things are connected?"

"I am not sure they are, but I understand that Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger are good friends, are they not?" Fudge said, then he added "Also I understand that Lord Greengrass has given up his seat on The Wizengamot, and has relocated his wife and daughter to their Manor in France" Dumbledore laughed. 

"While I am known for preaching tolerance and understanding, Cornelius, I am not so far under my own spell that I believe I could have convinced a pure blood supremacists to work with a liberal witch and two muggles" He shook his head "I doubt that they are working together, Minister - it is just a co-incidence"

"Can you humour me and ask around? Perhaps talk to the students involved?" Fudge asked "While Frank and Alice Longbottom might not have been about to take up their seat in The Wizengamot, they are still heirs to an Ancient and Noble House, which means - along with Lord and Lady Greengrass - two families are now missing" 

"That is true, however....."

"And Miss Granger is a close friend of Harry Potter" Fudge continued "So if her parents have left the country - or have gone into hiding - that might indicate they know something that we might need to know" 

"That is also a possibility" Dumbledore admitted. 

"So what harm would it do to ask them?" Fudge pressed. Dumbledore sighed for a third time.

"Very well - I will talk to them tomorrow, Minister" He paused "Mr Longbottom, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger"

"Not Mr Potter?"

"I will send someone to find out if anything has happened to his relatives first, but I do not believe he has anything to do with this at all" Dumbledore replied.

"If you say so, Albus, but I think there is far more going on here than we are aware of" Fudge said, then stood up "You will keep me apprised of any information you learn?"

"I assure you, Minister - if there is anything you need to know, I will ensure that you are informed of it" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Thank you, Headmaster"

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

Daphne watched as Hermione, Neville and Harry each took an orb from the stand and turned it over in their hands, examining it carefully. After a full five minutes had passed, she looked over at Luna.

"Was I this bad?" She asked in a sotto whisper.

"If I remember aright, my sweet, you took another ten minutes to decide to take the plunge" Luna grinned back at her, then looked over at their three friends "Would it help if I gave you a vague idea of what will happen next?" She asked.

"Maybe" Hermione admitted. 

"Once you swallow your orb, you will go on a...... a vision quest, to find your shadow form" Luna held up her hand, and a tiny version of the shadow dragon appeared on it "Because Archon chose me as his first, I was given the primary form - the Blue Dragon" She looked at Daphne, who also raised her hand and conjured smaller version of the snake "Daphne's form is the basilisk - the king of serpents"

"Slytherin House?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Partly, yes" Daphne nodded "But also because my..... my spirit is most in tune with the magic it represents"

"Pardon me?" Harry blinked, looking confused.

"You will understand more once you have been through the quest" Luna said "Which I know sounds like a bit of a cop out, but I really don't know any better way to explain it" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"In for a penny" He said, then raised the orb to his lips. 

"One for all" Neville added, mirroring Harry's actions. 

"And each man for himself" Hermione grinned, then - in a single swift move - she brought the orb up and swallowed it, with Harry and Neville doing the same thing a second later. 

xoxox

Hermione finds herself in a place she knows well, although she knows she has never been there before - since it is a fictional palace in a fictional world it would be impossible for her to have been there before today. 

She looks around, wondering why - and how - she comes to be stood in the centre of Cair Paravel in the Kingdom of Narnia. 

"Because - when you imagine yourself as powerful, this is where your strength comes from" A voice comes from behind her, and she turns to see two young women standing, smiling at her.

"Your majesties" She bows "I was told that I would find my spirit form - are you here to help me?"

"You do not need our help, Hermione Jane" Lucy says, smiling brightly at her "If you look inside yourself, you already know where your heart truly lies" 

"I do?" Hermione looks back at her, frowning slightly. 

"The nickname that you pretend to dislike - the nickname that you blush whenever you hear" Susan smiles as brightly as her younger sister "It is a name that you secretly love - a name that defines you"

"The smartest witch" Hermione nods, then blinks "I value knowledge. More than skill, more than might, more than anything" She smiles "A spiritual daughter of Ravenclaw" As she finishes, she hears a slight 'pffft' of air behind her. She turns, then stares in disbelief at the sight in front of her.

"A black phoenix?" She looks over at the two Queens of Narnia "Phoenixes can be black?"

"Your spirit animal and shadow form, my lady" Lucy bows. 

"Your quest, my lady, is complete" Susan bows. 

Hermione looks back at the phoenix for a moment, then smiles. 

xoxox

Neville finds himself in a place he has been before, even though he knows he has never been there. Looking around in wonder, he takes in the ballroom in which he once dreamed of dancing with his mother while his father danced with his future wife. 

"When you start to flag, to fail, they provide you with a source of inner strength" He turns at the voice, and smiles in surprise as he sees Hermione standing in the centre of the ballroom. 

"I am not who you think I am" Hermione says, folding her arms behind her back "I am the Hermione that lives in your mind - the one that you turn to when you are stuck" She gives him a sly smile "The one that you tell the truth to when you can't tell it to the real one"

"How did you....." He starts, but then takes a breath "You are a part of my mind, so you know what I know" He walks over to stand in front of her, then takes her hand "You know of the love, even if she does not"

"While that might be true, it is not that love of which I wish speak" She gestures around the ballroom again, letting go of his hand as she does "The magical community has told you that your parents are lost - that you will never speak to them, never talk with them and never dance with them again"

"I do not believe that" Neville replies "If the five years with Harry and Hermione have taught me anything it is that there are no limits to what magic can do, and I refuse to believe that my parents are lost for ever" He clenches his fists "They will find their way back"

"And it is that belief that sustains you through your life" Hermione gazes at him, reaching out and taking his hands again "That you will speak to them again, that they can return to this world again" She looks around the room "That they will dance at our wedding" She smiles fondly at him "Everything you do is motivated by this, and by the urge to help your friends be the best that they can be" She walks closer to him, then puts her arms around him and turns him to face the front of the ballroom. 

There he sees a badger the size of an alsatian. He stares at it for a moment, then smiles.

xoxox

Harry finds himself in a place he has never been before and does not recognise in the slightest. An old cottage that has seen better days - there are holes in the walls, parts of the roof have been blown off and the garden has become overgrown and wild. 

He walks up the stairs, lead by a force he does not quiet understand, and finds himself in what would, in most houses, be described as a nursery, but in this house can only be described as a chamber of horrors. Most of the walls are scorched and burned, as is the ceiling - at least where the ceiling has not been blasted to bits. The remains of a crib lay broken on the floor, a stuffed toy laying pathetically inside it, while other scraps of furniture litter the room.

He stares around the room, the truth about where he is slowly dawning on him. 

"Yes, my son, this was where you defeated him the first time" She walks up to stand beside him, staring the wreck of the crib "This is where The Boy Who Lived was born, where your legend was created"

"I am not him" Harry replies in a dismissive voice "The Boy Who Lived is a myth, a fairy tale made up to calm the population and make them believe in a hero who can save the day" 

"We gave our lives to save you" His mother insists, turning to face him "Our sacrifice ensured that when he attacked you, you were protected by our love and he could not touch you"

"Bollocks!" Harry shouts back "He was vanquished that night because that was the night he was vanquished - it was always thus so it would never be not so" He stares at her for a moment, then turns his back on her "Leave me be - you know nothing of reality or of what true sacrifice really is. Go back to your thrice-damned husband and do not bother me again" 

"Harry....." His mother walks round in front of him, but he turns his back on her again.

"GO!" He yells. She vanishes and he is left alone, staring around the ruin of his nursery. 

"Was that strictly necessary?" A soft voice asks from behind him. 

"I have lived with the lie long enough" He replies, then waves his hand around, gesturing at the childhood room "All of this was the myth - the story that was made up to give me a reason to fight. To give me something to fight for when things looked dark" He spins round and faces the figure - a woman dressed in a simple robe, but one that covers her face "I want.... I need the truth. I need to find the inner flame that will burn bright"

"A shadow warrior with an inner flame" The figure tilts her head to one side "A unique and interesting concept" She pauses for a moment "You realise I am just a part of your imagination, right? So I can not tell you anything you don't already know?"

"Oh" Harry pauses "So how am I supposed to figure out what I need to learn?"

"You got me" The woman shrugs "Except that you already know what you need to know - you've known it all along" She takes his hand and leads him over to the crib "The entire room is cracked and scorched, and yet this survives" He looks down at the child's toy - a stuffed, yellow griffin - then smiles. 

xoxox

Luna smiled as she saw her three friends' eyes start to focus again, then stood up and walked over to stand in front of them. 

"Welcome back" She said "Did you all have a nice little trip?" 

"How...." Hermione started, then coughed "Can I....." 

"Three glasses of water" Daphne said, carrying a tray over. She held it up, and Harry, Neville and Hermione each took a glass "Luna was kind enough to provide me with one as soon as I came round - despite not talking I had a bugger of a sore throat for some reason"

"Something to do with the magic taking over your body" Luna said "Archon gave me kind of an explanation before he left, but I didn't entirely get what he meant"

"You can't ask him?" Hermione looked interested.

"His magic was kind of bound up in my orb" Luna said apologetically "The moment I swallowed it, he passed beyond and rejoined The Four Founders" 

"Oh" Hermione paused "Sorry?" 

"We weren't that close" Luna said with a slight smile "I mean - I feel like I have inherited his spirit and that I am sort of a reincarnation of him, but seriously - not that close"

"Okay" Hermione looked at her slightly confused, then she blinked "And now...."

"You three should probably sit down" Luna waved her hand and three armchairs shifted position to move behind the three new Shadow Warriors, who almost at once fell backwards on to them "Give it five minutes or so before you try anything superhuman - such as standing up again"

"Yes, boss" Neville said, leaning back and closing his eyes. A moment later, Harry and Hermione did the same. Luna watched them for a moment, a slight smile on her face.

"You now have complete..... access to the power of your shadow form, whatever that form takes, however it will take you a little while to get used to it" She continued "The first time I tried to use it, I had a slight....... mishap" Daphne sniggered.

"Mishap? That's what we're calling it?" She asked, amusedly. Luna stuck her tongue out. Hermione watched the interplay between the two witches.

"I take it I am missing something?" She commented, and both Luna and Daphne looked round at her. 

"There is a clearing in the in The Forbidden Forest" Daphne said, smirking at Luna "Luna went there to try to summon her shadow, and to play with her magic"

"Let me guess?" Hermione smiled "It's not there any more?"

"Oh no - it's there" Daphne grinned "It's just..... bigger" She looked at Luna "Her little mishap, as she calls it, knocked down about three dozen trees, ripped up twenty or so bushes and scorched the entire area" The three seated mages turned to look at Luna.

"Ooops?" She said "I did learn one important thing - magic is better done in a group. When Daphne got her powers, we went out to the same clearing together and we were far more controlled" Luna paused "So I would suggest that when you start to learn your skills that you do it together - and that for the first two or three times, you let Daphne or me come with you" 

"Sounds sensible to me" Harry said, then yawned "Oh wow - apparently I am tireder than I thought" 

"It's been a long day" Luna replied, then she frowned "Well, bugger" 

"What?" Daphne and Neville asked in unison. Luna waved her hand. 

"I'm..... connected to the wards, after a fashion" She said "Seems that the Great and Powerful Oz wants you for some reason - he is looking for Neville, Hermione and Daphne. 

"That's a useful skill" Hermione tilted her head to one side "Just you?"

"The Archon learned some tricks during his sabbatical" Luna nodded "Despite possessing the orbs, The Four Founders passed on when they passed on - they didn't hang around...... if you will excuse the phrase" She took a deep breath "I realise that you are probably tired, and a little sore, but if you will let me, I can do something to put him off for a little while"

"Yes"

"Do it"

"Of course"

"Yes"

"Okay" She paused "So - there is something very important you have to do now" She smiled "Don't scream" 

"Par...."

xoxox

"....don" Without knowing how, Hermione found herself standing in front of the ancient history shelf in The Library. Looking left and right, she saw the others had appeared at various shelves as well. Reaching out, she steadied herself for a moment, then walked out from behind the shelf.

"Sorry, sweetie" She called out, looking over to where Neville was walking back from the Herbology shelves "I couldn't find the book on Atlantis"

"No worries, cutie" Neville replied "I can look what I need to know later" They both sat down together, then Luna and Daphne came out from behind another shelf, and sat down opposite them.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"He's just finding a book on Game Theory" Daphne said with a smile "He wants to beat Ronald at chess before the end of the year" 

"We could just cast a confundus charm on him" Luna suggested "That would screw his brain up enough"

"An interesting suggestion, Miss Lovegood" A voice came from the entrance to The Library "However casting spells on your fellow students are grounds for detention, suspension and even expulsion"

"And yet somehow Malfoy remains a student in good standing" Hermione said, leaning back in her chair "I guess it pays to have a father on the board" She looked round as Dumbledore walked over to the table. 

"While I am sure that is a point worth discussing, Miss Granger, there are more important matters" He looked down at her "I understand that your parents have opened a vault at Gringotts?" 

"May I ask why that is any of your business, sir?" Luna asked, getting to her feet. Harry walked round from behind one of the shelves and came up to stand behind her. 

"Call me curious" Dumbledore replied.

"May I ask why that is any of your business, curious?" Luna asked, making Daphne roll her eyes and Neville give a snort of amusement. 

"Very droll, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore said drily "A Class A vault, large enough to hold the contents of a house, suggests they are planning on leaving the country, or at the very least of leaving their home" Hermione stared up at him.

"As Luna says, sir, why is this any business of yours?" She asked after a moment "My parents are not even part of this world - you have no authority over them"

"They have a vault in Gringotts and you attend Hogwarts....."

"Gringotts is part of The Goblin Nation, Headmaster" Daphne replied "And having a daughter at the school of which you are currently Headmaster doesn't give you any authority to inquire into their private lives" Dumbledore gazed intently at her.

"Whereas being Supreme Mugwump does give me some level of leave to ask why Lord and Lady Greengrass have given up their seat, withdrawn their youngest daughter from school and moved to France" He said after a few moments "And why the Longbottom heirs apparent have been moved from a secure, long term ward at St Mungo's Hospital to be relocated to an as yet undisclosed location" He took a step forward and rested his hands on the table, staring at Daphne and Neville "Wouldn't you say?" Daphne stared back at him, but before she could respond, Harry walked round the table to stand opposite Dumbledore.

"It's because of me, Headmaster" Harry said quietly.

"You, Harry?" The Headmaster asked "What do you have to do with Neville's parents and Miss Greengrass' family?" Harry looked over at Luna and Daphne, and they both gave a single nod. 

"Frank and Alice were some of Voldemort's most implacable enemies during his first rise" Harry replied calmly "After you let them get horribly injured, they were confined to St Mungo's, and everyone knows it. The Ministry and the Death Eaters. Now, and my apologies Neville, it might be that they are never cured, but if you were a Dark Lord ascending, would you want to take that risk?" 

"My parents have been moved to a new hospital" Neville said quietly "For their own safety" 

"May I ask where?" Dumbledore requested.

"No" Harry shook his head "The fewer people who know, the less likely Lord Voldemort is to learn and the safer they will be" He smiled "Surely you can understand keeping someone's location a secret sir - you kept my location secret for nearly ten years for reasons of security, did you not?" 

"The Longbottoms are heirs......"

"The Longbottoms are safe, Headmaster" Luna said flatly "And since the only people who know where they are are either here or with the Longbottoms, I would abandon any idea you might have of finding them" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then looked back at Harry.

"How does this relate to the Greengrass family?" He asked. 

"The same way it relates to the Grangers" Harry replied with a smile "Luna and Daphne have become..... close, and as such Daphne's family have become targets because of Luna's association with me" He paused "And my fiance's parents are not only at risk through being my future parents-in-law but also because they are non-magial and, as we know, Lord Voldemort is a HUGE admirer of non-magical men and women" He paused "So, with my assistance where needed, both families have left the country until such time as it seems safe to return" He smiled "That way all the people I love, and that they love, are safe"

"What about your family?" Dumbledore asked "Your Aunt? Your Uncle?" 

"The people who beat him?" Luna asked.

"Insulted him?" Hermione asked.

"Belittled him?" Nevilled asked.

"Abused him?" Daphne asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked "If Voldemort wants them, he can have them" 

"That is not a very caring attitude Harry" Dumbledore said with a sad expression "It is our ability to forgive those who have hurt us that defines us, and our...."

"When I was five they locked me in a cupboard for eight days straight because I screamed after a nightmare and woke Vernon up" Harry said flatly "They fed me every other day and gave me a bucket to piss in which they emptied once" There were a few gasps from around the table, but he continued to stare at Dumbledore "You can forgive them if you want, but for me if they die screaming, being eaten alive by acromantula it will be too good a death for them" He paused "Are we finished, Headmaster?" Dumbledore straightened up.

"I take it you would be unwilling to provide me with the address to which Miss Grangers parents and Miss Lovegood's father have moved?" He asked. 

"Hermione's parents are as safe as my own" Neville said "And the more people who know, the less safe they become"

"My father relocated to Nottinghamshire" Luna said "A town called Tiam - a muggle one, since he thought it might be safer than a magical one, given there is a Dark Lord looking for him" She paused "The place he lived is on the sight of an old glue factory, where they used to.... well - where they used to take horses and......." She trailed off "Anyway - it is called Knackers Court, and he lives in the second house" She saw Hermione bite her lip and clench her fists in an attempt not to burst out laughing "If you wish to contact him, he is living under an assumed name of Ian Paul Freeley - you will have to write to him via the muggle post office" 

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore gave a polite nod "I am glad to see at least one of you is in a co-operative mood" 

"I am always happy to co-operate, Headmaster" Luna tilted head head in acknowledgement, then they watched as Dumbledore turned and left The Library. Hermione opened her mouth, but Luna held up her hand "One second......" She walked over and peered out of the door, then walked back to the table before turning to face Hermione "You know you want to"

"I.P.Freely? Two Knackers Court, Tiam in Notts?" Hermione said, bursting out laughing.

"I am nothing if not inventive" Luna grinned as the others started laughing as well "Plus I thought it would give whoever reads the address on the letter some fun as well" She smiled "I wonder how long it will be before he works it out?"

"Given how little time he spends in the muggle world?" Hermione smirked "Probably a little while" She leaned back in her chair "So - when do we start our training?"

"You can start it at any time, however I would suggest that you at least get some sleep and get used to your new bodies for a little while" Luna replied, then looked at Daphne "Maybe a day or so?"

"I think I was more or less ready by then" Daphne nodded.

"You've been trained?" Neville asked, but Daphne shook her head.

"Luna said we should wait until the five of us were united before we began" She explained "And - as you will come to learn - she is rarely wrong about these things" Luna smirked. 

"Rarely?" She asked "You mean there is a time I WAS wrong?" Daphne grinned.

"Well - there was that time in the forest you bet I couldn't......" She started, but Luna cut her off, blushing bright red.

"Yes - I remember" Luna said quickly, then looked at the other three students "Your Shadow Forms will provide you protection from Dumbledore, should he decide to come and find where our families have gone" She smiled "And now that you have been to Hogwarts, you will be able to find your way back - which is more than anyone else can" 

"Tomorrow after dinner, collect anything you don't want to leave behind" Daphne said "Not clothes, or anything like that, but really important things" She paused "Then come here" 

"We won't need clothes?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Luna rolled her eyes. 

"No - we're all going to run around naked while we're training" She said flatly, making him laugh. 

"I just meant....."

"I know" She smiled "But no - you won't need clothes, or food, or drink" She paused "But if you have anything important - a memento of the past that you don't want to lose" She looked at the others "After tomorrow, it might be a while before we can return to the school - to our lives"

"We understand" Hermione reached out and took Neville's hand "But we'll be together" 

xoxox

Snape apparated into a large garden, then strode briskly down the path towards the large iron gates that marked the entrance to Malfoy Manor. He had been in conference with Dumbledore when the summons from Voldemort had come - discussing the news about the Longbottoms, Grangers and Greengrasses - and it had taken him a little longer than he had liked to get suitably prepared to face The Dark Lord. 

He raised his arm and passed through the gate, then made his way through the mansion until he reached the inner sanctum. Pushing the door open, he walked inside, then dropped to his knees.

"My Lord" He said, bowing his head "My apologies for my tardiness - I was in conference with Headmaster Dumbledore and it took me a moment to make my excuses" 

"I understand your position can cause complications, Severus" Voldemort's voice was silky and seductive "I am sure that you always do your best to serve me"

"Of course, My Lord" Severus replied, keeping his head bowed. 

"Then you can tell me what information Dumbledore has on The Greengrass family - my agents at The Wizengamot tell me that their seat is now vacant, and my spies at Hogwarts tell me their youngest daughter has withdrawn from the school" Voldemort continued "And within an hour of learning that Greengrass - who I had hoped to recruit to my side in the coming battle to restore justice to our world - has apparently fled the country - I also learned that two of my old nemeses, Frank and Alice Longbottom, have been moved from their beds at St Mungo's" He rose from the throne he occupied and stood, towering above Snape.

"Tell me, Severus, what do you know of this?"

"That it caught Dumbledore unawares as well, My Lord" Snape replied "Both he and The Ministry were surprised by the Greengrasses desertion, the Longbottom's disappearance and the fact the Grangers have vanished as well. He questioned their children about it - it would appear Harry Potter believes that you might have come after their families in an attempt to hurt them to get to him"

"Mr Potter is wiser than I would have thought" Voldemort replied, making the other assembled Death Eaters laugh wickedly. 

"Since he and Miss Granger have become engaged...."

"ENGAGED?" Voldemort's voice echoed around the room, silencing Snape "HE IS GOING TO POLLUTE HIS BLOODLINE WITH HER FILTHY BLOOD?" 

"So they say, My Lord, however I believe they might be lying to us - to distract Headmaster Dumbledore from something they might be planning" Snape continued after a moment "But all three families, as well as Luna Lovegood's family, have been relocated to somewhere else" He paused "I think the Greengrasses are in France, but neither I, nor Dumbledore, nor The Ministry know where any of the others are" 

"A pity, but not unexpected" Voldemort sighed, then retook his seat on the throne "Very well Severus - start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know, including why you believe Potter and the mudblood bitch might be lying about this engagement and what it might be a cover for - if they are planning something, I would be interested to learn what it is" 

"Yes, My Lord" Snape took a deep breath. 

"Lucius - fetch him a chair" Voldemort commanded "This is going to be a long discussion, and I would not want him to be uncomfortable"

"Yes, My Lord"

xoxox

"Mr Potter, might I have a word?" Dumbledore walked up to Harry as he and Hermione walked into The Great Hall the following night for the evening meal. 

"Marsupial" Harry replied without looking round "That's a word"

"Very droll, Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied "But I was wondering if you had given any thought to the conversation we had last night"

"The conversation?" This time Harry stopped and turned to face him "Which conversation?"

"I think he means the one about your.... guardians, Harry" Hermione suggested.

"You appear to have spent a lot of time and - from what I understand - money on ensuring that Miss Granger's parents, Mr Longbottom's parents and Miss Greengrass' whole family are safe" Dumbledore said "And yet when it comes to your family - your mother's sister and your cousin - you are willing to let them suffer?" Harry stared at him for a moment, then turned and walked off into The Great Hall and sat down at The Gryffindor table without looking back. 

"When Harry was seven, Headmaster, his cousin - the one you believe he should go out of his way to save - broke his arm because Harry got an A in maths and Dudley got a B" Hermione said "His Aunt - someone else you seem to think Harry should spend time, effort and money to protect and save - rewarded Dudley's actions by buying him a new games console" She smiled "If you think they are so worthy of salvation, you do it"

"If I relocate them, it would destroy the wards around the house - they require Harry's presence to activate and support them" Dumbledore said "Unless Mr Potter would be willing to come to their new......"

"I think the only way Harry would be willing to come to their new home is if you relocate them to the acromantula nest and he gets to watch them be eaten" Hermione replied, then smiled "Sir" She turned and walked into The Hall, taking a seat next to Harry. Dumbledore watched them for a few moments, then walked up to the staff table. 

xoxox

"A copy of Rilla of Ingleside, my stuffed toy from when I was a girl and a copy of Little Women" Hermione put the last book into her bag, then picked up a picture of her parents and put it in her bag as well. Looking around the dorm, she picked up her bag and walked out of it for what she assumed was the last time. 

xoxox

Neville looked at the picture of his parents on their wedding day, with his gran stood between them. He slipped it into his robes, then looked across at Harry. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. 

"I don't have anything" Harry replied. 

"Pardon me?" Neville walked over to stand next to him.

"I don't have anything" He waved his hand "My wand and Hedwig, but I can't bring her with me" He paused "I don't have anything from..... well - I would call it home, but I don't even think I can call it that" He sighed "My whole life, and all I have is my wand and an owl"

"And us" Neville said. Harry looked at him, then smiled. 

"And you" He nodded, then looked at the bag he was holding "Not sure you'll fit in this though"

xoxox

At that moment, in The Headmaster's Office, several of his devices appeared to go crazy all at once, letting off hoots, whistles and shrieks of agony. They fell silent a few seconds later, but the damage was already done - the wards they were monitoring had all imploded and collapsed. 

If Dumbledore had been there, he would have been quite disturbed to learn that all his hard work had vanished. But he wasn't, so he wasn't. 

xoxox

"Good evening" Hermione smiled as Neville and Harry stepped out of the portriat hole and into the corridor "Shall we?"

"We shall" Neville said. 

xoxox

Half an hour later, they arrived at the door to the chamber. Hermione looked at the two boys, then pushed it open. They all walked in to find Luna and Daphne waiting for them. 

"Everyone ready?" Luna asked. 

"Yes, boss" They all replied in unison.

"Then lets go" She turned and lead them into the inner chamber "Stand around the pillar, then hold out your wand hand and touch it" She waited until they were all in place "Last chance to back out?" She looked around, but no one said anything "Very well then. KAMCHA EVIA!" 

There was a flash of dark light, then the chamber was plunged into darkness. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then a deep voice echoed through the chamber.

"And so it begins"


	11. Hogwarts In Flames

**CHOSEN ONE MISSING! DUMBLEDORE DISMISSED! HOGWARTS IN CHAOS**

_Special Report by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

Following a number of closed door meetings and secret discussions, this reporter can now reveal that The Ministry has been thrown into complete and total chaos by recent events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - events that The Minister has tried to keep secret and confidential in an attempt to prop up his own falling public image. 

Five days ago, Ronald Weasley - Harry Potter's best friend - reported to Headmaster Dumbledore that Mr Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr Neville Longbottom were all missing - that he hadn't seen them for two days. A further investigation has revealed that another student - Miss Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin, and a daughter of two reputed Death Eaters) - is also missing. 

Professor Dumbledore decided against reporting this to The Ministry, or to the parents of the students involved (although my investigations have revealed Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Longbottom and Mr Lovegood have all moved abroad, as have Lord and Lady Greengrass) preferring to keep the fact that five of his students are missing to himself.

While The Headmaster, it appears, always wanted to control every aspect of life at Hogwarts and keep The Ministry, and The Minister, out, it would seem this latest attempt to keep the school to himself was a step too far for Minister Fudge and The Wizengamot. When the news that The Boy Who Lived was missing - missing for at least two days with no knowledge of his whereabouts - Minister Fudge appealed to The Wizengamot and The Hogwarts Board to have Professor Dumbledore removed from his position as Headmaster.

Following a brief hearing earlier this afternoon, Professor Dumbledore was stripped of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts - something that was long overdue in this reporter's opinion. 

Because Professor Dumbledore has been obsessed with The Boy Who Lived ever since the fall of Godric's Hollow, and his obsession has lead to a number of students being put in terrible danger (including a number of Mr Potter's friends). In an attempt to find out why, this reporter was lead to The Hall of Prophecies in The Department of Mysteries. 

While this area is usually restricted, I was able to gain access to The Hall by way of a sympathetic member of the government. Once in there, I was lead to a prophecy made in July of 1980, from someone with the initials ST to someone with the initials AD. 

A prophecy that suggests someone will be born at the end of that month who has the power to kill someone referred to as The Dark Lord and that they will be the only one with that power. That they will be marked by The Dark Lord and that they will end up fighting to the death. 

In July 1980, only two children were born in the magical world. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. 

Which leaves two important questions to be answered :- which ones of these is The Chosen One - the one who can defeat The Dark Lord, and where are the five students who are missing from Hogwarts? 

xoxox

"Minister?" Fudge looked up from his desk "She's here" 

"Thank you" He stood up, frowning "Please show her in"

"Yes, Minister" His assistant nodded, then turned and left. A moment later, she returned "Miss Skeeter, Minister"

"Thank you" Fudge stared at Rita Skeeter as she came in "Miss Skeeter - have a seat" 

"Thank you, Minister" Skeeter smiled, then sat down "Thank you for seeing me"

"Stop smiling" Fudge said. Skeeter stared up at him. 

"Pardon me?"

"Miss Skeeter - as you know I am a firm believer in freedom of the press, and I have always been a supporter of The Daily Prophet" Fudge continued to stare at her, still frowning "The true strength of a democracy is having an informed electorate" 

"I agree" Skeeter said hesitantly "But....."

"However there are times that when being too honest with the public can cause problems - indeed there are times when being too honest with the public can get people killed" Fudge leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk "Your story about the missing students, Miss Skeeter, was dangerous"

"The public have a right to know, Minister" Skeeter sat up straight in her seat "Just because you want to prop up your reputation and hide your mistakes and your trust in Dumbledore doesn't mean you can censor the press" 

"I don't give a crap about my reputation, Rita!" Fudge yelled "You wrote a story in which you told The Dark Lord that that only two people could kill him. And then - if that wasn't stupid enough, you told him that both of those students were missing. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THAT YOU WERE THINKING??!!" Skeeter stared back at him. 

"The people have a right to know about things that can affect their lives, Minister" She repeated "And if The Chosen One - the one hope we have against The Dark Lord - is missing, then I think the people have a right to know that" Fudge stared at her incredulously. 

"Rita - you have told The Dark Lord that no one can stop him. That there is nothing in the country that can prevent him from coming to The Ministry and killing everyone here. Or going to Hogwarts and killing everyone there. You have essentially announced to him that he is immortal" Fudge continued to stare down at her "Do you have any idea what that means? What you have done?"

"I have done my job, Minister. If you don't like the way I do it, that is your problem" Skeeter replied. Fudge took a deep breath. 

"Rita - if I thought it would do any good, I would ask you to print a retraction, or I would get Barney to do it for me. But no doubt The Dark Lord has already read your ill-conceived story and is making plans, and if we try to pretend that it isn't true he will just see through what ever scheme we come up with" Fudge shook his head "And if I thought it would do any good I would through you in Azkaban for the rest of your misbegotten life, because I think you have doomed us all" He closed his eyes, then slowly sat down "As it is, all I can do is say this" He opened his eyes and stared sadly at her "When the people start dying - and they will start dying - I hope you realise that their blood is on your hands. And I hope that whatever spark of conscience and whatever remains of your soul, assuming you ever hard one to begin with, realises just what you've done. Now get out, and don't come back" 

xoxox

Voldemort, sat on his throne in Malfoy Manor, looked around at the assembled forces of The Death Eaters, and smiled. 

"My faithful followers - in two days time we march on Hogwarts!" He announced, then smiled as the group burst into cheering and applause. He gave it a few minutes for it to die down, then continued. 

"The meddling fool Dumbledore is gone. Harry Potter is missing. Neville Longbottom is missing. The school is open and ready for conquest. And once we have taken the school - once we have the children of the magical world under our control - then we will have the magical world at our mercy" There were more cheering and applause. 

"While I would have liked to have taken the school from Dumbledore, and finding Potter and Longbottom and dealing with them would have been a bonus, we all have our disappointments" He smiled at his followers "But I believe that sitting in The Headmaster's Office will more than make up for any sadness that I might feel in missing out on the joy from throwing Professor Albus Dumbledore from the Astronomy Tower" There were a number of laughs and jeers. 

"So - my faithful and loyal friends - I command you now, return to your homes and your families, and then come back in two days. Discuss this with no one - tell no one. We attack in two days time - in two days time" He paused, then rose to his feet and raised his hands above his head "IN TWO DAYS TIME - WE TAKE THE CASTLE!"

xoxox

"My friends - I have returned to tell you that it is time!" Dobby stood in the centre of the Hogwarts kitchen, addressing an army of elves "In two days time, the stars will align, the dimension will fall into line and the portal will be ready to open" The elves started to cheer and whoop and whistle. He allowed it to continue for a few minutes, then raised his hands for quiet. 

"My spies inside The Dark Lord's camp says that he will be coming here in two days. Now that Mr Harry Potter has disappeared and his friends are missing, and Headmaster Dumblydore has been sent away, The Dark Lord thinks that he can take Hogwarts and reclaim his ancestors school" The room fell silent "I think that the students and the teachers will stay and fight - that there will be a huge battle" He paused, then looked around the room "I think that we will have more than enough bodies to make our blood sacrifice, my friends, and that - once The Dark Lord has completed his return to Hogwarts - the portal will be open and our brothers will return" This time he smiled as the cheers filled the kitchen at a near deafening volume. 

"When they return - when The King returns to his throne and The Army of Light returns to our old realm and regains the kingdom of Albion - our contract will be fulfilled and we can be what we are meant to be" He looked around "I know the next two days will be the hardest we have had - to continue on as our meek and servile selves, to be the House-Elves that our lords and masters expect - however in two days time, when The Dark Lord takes Hogwarts then we will end our three thousand year wait and we will CLAIM OUR DESTINY!" The kitchen exploded into cheers and applause. Dobby stood for a moment, then turned on the spot and vanished. 

xoxox

"Good morning and welcome to France" The customs agent gave the man in front of her a polite nod, then glanced at the magical passport in her hand "Mr Dumbledore?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "Albus Dumbledore"

"Your passport seems in order......" She looked through it again "May I ask the purpose of your visit to France? Business or pleasure?"

"Business"

"Planned length of stay?"

"Three days at most" Dumbledore replied.

"Do you have any goods on the prohibited list? Do you have more than one wand on your person?" 

"No and no" He shook his head. 

"Very well. Please ensure you are familiar with the laws and general customs of magical France - ignorance of the law is no defence, and the diplomatic stamps in your passport appear to have expired, meaning you no longer have the protection of your government should you be arrested or detained for any reason" She smiled politely at him "Have a nice stay, Mr Dumbledore" 

"Thank you" 

xoxox

Half an hour later, Dumbledore stepped out of the floo in the magical quarter of Marseilles, then looked around before walking down the street to the nearest apparation point. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned on the spot and vanished. 

He re-appeared a moment later in the same spot, looking slightly confused. 

Turning on the spot, he vanished again, then re-appeared. 

"Well - okay" He closed his eyes, then turned on the spot a third time. 

This time, he reappeared in a dense forest. He turned slowly on the spot, looking around until he saw what he was searching for - the outline of the manor house in the distance. 

"So why am I all the way over here?" He asked himself, then he shrugged and started walking towards the manor house. 

xoxox

"Headmistress - do you think they are alright?" McGonagall looked down from the staff table at Ron and Ginny. 

"I would love to be able to tell you yes, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, but they have been missing for five days and Professor Dumbledore searched for three days and could not find any sign of them within the school" She said calmly, then lowered her voice "He also asked The Order to search various parts of the country, but there has been no sign of Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood or even of Miss Greengrass showing up anywhere else - they appear to have simply vanished" 

"There's no sign of them at all?" Ginny asked sadly. 

"Professor Dumbledore has gone to France to see if he can talk to their parents - he is hoping they will have some idea of where their children might be" McGonagall said "He will be returning in a few days - perhaps you can talk to him then"

"Okay" Ron nodded, then he looked around "What about the report in The Prophet? Do you think he might come here?" 

"No" McGonagall shook her head "He knows that the school is very well protected, and for all that he knows, Professor Dumbledore will be able to return at a moment's notice - and he has always feared Albus" She smiled "I think we will be safe" 

xoxox

Dumbledore walked out of the forest, then took a few more strides forward before suddenly coming to a halt as he hit an invisible barrier in front of him. 

"WHO COMES HERE TO DISTURB MY MASTERS REST?" A deep booming voice bellowed. Dumbledore looked around, then slowly drew his wand. 

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to speak to Lord and Lady Greengrass about their daughter. And about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood" He called out, glancing around "I must speak to them now"

"Why?" Dumbledore blinked in surprise as he realised that the voice was coming from an actual person - a person he knew. 

"Mrs Granger?" He said in surprise "You are here?" 

"Apparently" Clara, dressed in standard witches robes, stared back at him from inside the wards "As are you, it would seem"

"May I ask what a muggle is doing in the grounds of a pure-blood's Manor?" 

"No" She shook her head "What are you doing here? And what do you want to tell me about my daughter?" 

"She, and the other four students I mentioned, have been missing for five days. They are not in Hogwarts and my agents have not been able to locate them anywhere in Britain" Dumbledore said "I was wondering if you might know where they are"

"No" She shook her head "Is that all?"

"Mrs Granger - if I might say, you seem remarkably unconcerned that your daughter is missing from Hogwarts and has been for five days" Dumbledore glared at her "So much so that one might think you know more than you are letting on" 

"What if I do?" She asked with a grin "What are you going to do about it, Dumbles?" Dumbledore stared at her blankly, then raised his wand and pointed it at her "I should warn you - Lord and Lady Greengrass have wards that are second to none, and with the arrival of Mr Lovegood and his unique abilities they have only got better" She paused "But why take my word for it? Attack them and see what happens" He stared at her a moment longer, then slowly lowered her wand. 

"I need to know where Harry Potter is, Mrs Granger, and I am not going to leave until you tell me" He said calmly "It is vital that you tell me what I want to know" Clara stared back at him.

"Very well - you are free to stay there until you stay there as long as you want" She smiled, then clicked her fingers. A moment later the barrier he had walked into minutes before turned solid black. 

"Mrs Granger....." He started, then frowned "MRS GRANGER?" He stared at the barrier for a few more moments, then sighed "Bugger"

xoxox

The next morning, McGonagall was woken up by the sound of bell ringing beside her bed. She blinked a few times, then sat up in her bed, looking around her quarters. 

"Where are you?" She called out, reaching out to pick up her wand from her bedside table "Who are you?" For a moment the room remained silent, then three figures faded into view, hovering at the end of her bed "Mr Potter?" 

"Good morning, Minerva" Harry gave a polite nod, while Hermione and Luna floated next to him "How are you this morning?"

"I was feeling a lot better before the three of you, Mr Longbottom and Miss Greengrass vanished" McGonagall replied frostily "May I ask where you are?"

"No - and even if we told you, you would most likely not believe us" Luna replied "So I suggest not asking" McGonagall stared at her, then gave a nod.

"Then may I ask why you are here now?"

"You may ask, Minerva" Hermione said. 

"Then why are you here now?" McGonagall asked.

"We are here with a grave warning about the future" Luna said quietly "In thirty seven hours and thirty two minutes Hogwarts is going to be attacked"

"Attacked?" McGonagall stared at the three ghosts in surprise "By whom?" 

"Lord Voldemort is going to come here at six thirty tomorrow night, Minerva, and he is going to come here mob-handed" Harry said "I understand that you will want to stay and fight - that you will want to defend Hogwarts against the darkness - but if you do you will be unleashing a terror worse than you can possibly understand"

"So you want me to let the school fall? You want Voldemort to win?" McGonagall asked in disbelief. 

"I wish there was another way, Minerva" Hermione said passionately "Hogwarts was where I felt at home - for maybe the first time I felt I belonged. The idea of letting Voldemort take it, use it, twist it and pervert it for evil just eats me up inside. But if you stay and fight - if you try to prevent the fall of Hogwarts - then you will die. You will die and you will die bloody. And so will everyone who stands with you"

"And you will be unleashing a....." Luna started.

"A terror I cannot possibly understand" McGonagall nodded "I got that part, thank you" She paused "So what can I do?"

"We have made arrangements for the students to transfer to Beauxbatons - Madame Maxine is expecting them later today. You will need to create a multitude of portkeys to get them there" Harry said quickly "She will take any teachers who want to leave Britain - or you can just leave the school and go elsewhere if you want to stay and fight the good fight to drive Voldemort out of Britain or defeat him once and for all"

"How can we?" McGonagall stared at him "The Prophet reported that you or Neville are the only ones who can do that - is that true?"

"I have never known you to give such credence to divination before, Minerva" Hermione sneered "And the truth is we really don't know - a prophecy is just a guess that, if it comes true, is hailed as a true prediction. If it doesn't then it is just re-interpreted until it does"

"The prophecy says Harry would be the one to vanquish Voldemort - maybe he did that back in 1981 when Voldemort fell the first time. If that is the case, then pretty much anyone could kill Voldemort right now" Luna continued "Or maybe it is true, in which case the entire magical world is screwed and you are all going to die" She paused "Either way - there is not a lot we can do about it now - I am sorry, Professor, but you will just have to live with it" 

"I understand, Miss Lovegood" McGonagall gave a single nod "Are you all alright? You aren't in any trouble? Do you need any help?" The three ghosts exchange glances, then Hermione smiled.

"Minerva - you have no idea" She said "Remember - thirty six hours, or you will all be dead" There was a moment of silence, then the ghosts vanished. 

McGonagall stared at the spot they had occupied, then she flung the blankets back and climbed out of bed. 

xoxox

"He stayed out there all night?" Clara asked in surprise "Really?"

"He left at about eleven o'clock this morning" Lord Greengrass nodded "I don't know whether he will be coming back or not - I haven't heard anything from my contacts in the customs department yet"

"You have contacts?" Peter smiled. 

"The Greengrass family have very deep roots" Lady Greengrass smiled back at him "I have modified the wards to pick up anyone in the surrounding area, so we should know if he shows up and I have also asked Madame Maxine to let us know if an avalanche of children turn up from Hogwarts at some point today"

"You think McGonagall will do it?" Clara asked. 

"Yes" The two Greengrasses nodded "She is proud and she is full of her own superiority, but she is not stupid and if Harry, Hermione and Luna are all telling her that it will lead to bloodshed and death, I think she will eventually come to realise she has no choice" 

"Good" Clara smiled "The idea that several hundred children are going to die tomorrow....." She trailed off "Not something I want to think about" 

xoxox

"I think we have to evacuate the school" McGonagall looked around the staff room at lunchtime "I have it on very good advice that Lord Voldemort is going to come here tomorrow night......" She glanced at the clock ".....in around thirty hours and he is going to come with forces far greater than we can possibly fight. Perhaps if Albus were still here, we might have a chance, however he is not and I can not be certain that he will return in time to stand by our side" She paused "Even if we are to stay and fight, I think we should send the students away - I have been reliably informed that Madame Maxine will take them and grant them sanctuary, at least for a little while"

"Where is this information coming from?" Flitwick asked. 

"I can't say - it's..... confidential" McGonagall replied reluctantly "I know that sounds bad - that Albus kept secrets, and that sometimes he went too far. Keeping the disappearance of the students secret from The Ministry was a mistake and that was the least of the ones he has made recently" She paused "I will need your assistance - if we start now, we can create a series of portkeys to take the students to safety, then we can decide whether we wish to stay and fight, or just let Lord Voldemort take the school" She looked around "I have no real views either way - I just want to save as many lives as possible, starting with the children"

xoxox 

"Madame Maxime - there is a...... a letter" Olympe looked across her desk at her deputy.

"You sound surprised, Ormand" She said, smiling "We get letters all the time"

"This one came out of a floo" Ormand Desantos replied. Olympe stared at him for a few seconds, then looked at the parchment in his hand. 

"What does it say?" She asked carefully. He unfolded it, then skimmed through the contents before looking back up at her.

"Dear Madame Maxime, I apologise for this letter and for the urgency of the demand, but I have it on good and unquestionable authority that Lord Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts in a little over thirty six hours, and that he will be coming with an army the likes of which you can not imagine. The staff and I are preparing a response, but I need your help in evacuating the students - in evacuating them and taking care of them until it is safe to return. I will not lie to you, Olympe, this might be a long term commitment - there is every possibility the school will burn and you may be looking after my children for a long time to come. Please let me know as soon as possible. Your friend, Minerva McGonagall, Acting Headmistress" 

Olympe gazed at her deputy for a few moments, then stood up.

"Lets go"

"Yes, M'am" He nodded and followed her out of the office "May I ask...."

"We're going to send Minerva a letter telling her that she can send as many students - and teachers - as she needs to" Olympe said, walking towards the main dining hall "And then we are going to enlist as many of our older students and staff to ensure we have space to put our guests"

xoxox

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS" McGonagall put her wand to her throat "AS OF NOW ALL CLASSES ARE CANCELLED. ALL STUDENTS WILL GATHER IN THE GREAT HALL AT ONCE. DO NOT GO ANYWHERE ELSE - ANY STUDENT MISSING WILL BE FOUND AND PUNISHED. THAT IS ALL" She lowered her wand, then let out a long, slow breath before standing up, turning on the spot and vanishing. 

She reappeared in The Owlery. Drawing her wand, she cast a series of spells that put all the owls to sleep, then sealed all the windows and the shutters in the roof. She walked out of the front door, then closed it behind her and sealed that. 

Turning, she pointed her wand towards the main gate. 

"Encala mal thefala chaka chkan" She said clearly, then smiled as she felt the wards change slightly - ensuring that no owls would be able to pass through the wards. She turned on the spot again and reappeared in The Great Hall in time to see the last of the students walking in and taking their seat. 

"Good afternoon" She said, walking down the main aisle "In approximately thirty hours, Lord Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts" There was an explosion of chatter as she turned to face the students "QUIET!" The chatter stopped almost at once "Lord Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts in thirty hours - however I do not plan for any of you to be here. In one hour, you will all be evacuated to Beauxbatons Academy for your own safety" She looked around the assembled students, her gaze coming to rest on the Slytherin table "The wards are sealed, as is The Owlery - for the next forty eight hours, there will be no communication in or out of the school with out my explicit permission"

"You can't send us to France without our parents permission!" Draco Malfoy jumped to his feet "My father will hear about this"

"No, Mr Malfoy, he won't" McGonagall turned to stare at him "Which part of 'the wards are sealed' did you not understand?" She stared at him a moment longer, then turned back to the rest of the students "Return to your dorms and collect whatever you need to survive in Beauxbatons for a few weeks. They have all the facilities we have here, so don't over pack - just the stuff you need" She paused "Be back here in forty five minutes - I will send someone to find you"

"My father....."

"Mr Malfoy - the wards are sealed. You can not leave the school. In one hour, you will either be in Beauxbatons, or you will be locked up in the dungeons waiting for Lord Voldemort to arrive" She strode down The Hall and stopped when she was face to face with him "Which is it to be, Mr Malfoy?"

"I will wait for The Dark Lord, you wizened old bit..."

"STUPEFY!" Seven stunning curses blew Draco off his feet and into the wall behind him. Five other Slytherins jumped up from their seats, drawing their wands, causing a few other students to do the same, but Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Hagrid all stood up and started walking down The Hall. 

"Drop your wands. Now" McGonagall said, drawing her own wand "If you move so much as an inch in my direction, I will drop you where you stand" The Slytherins stared at her, then all slowly lowered their wands. Flitwick, Sprout and Vector walked up behind them, while Hagrid moved to stand next to McGonagall. 

"Very well - anyone who wants to join Mr Malfoy in the dungeons is free to. You can either walk there, or you can be carried or levitated there" McGonagall continued "You can keep your wands, but I promise you - if you try to attack us on the way down, you will come to regret it. Look around you - you have two duelling masters and two transfiguration masters guarding you and the things we can do to you should we decide to will give you nightmares for the rest of your life" She looked at Flitwick "Watch them for a few moments?"

"Yes, boss" Flitwick nodded. McGonagall turned to face the rest of the students. 

"Anyone who wants to go to Beauxbatons be back here in forty five minutes. If you are not ready by then, you will be locked up with our guests here" She waved her hand at the Slytherin students who were still stood up "Dismissed" As the students started to file out, she turned back to the Slytherins.

"Anyone who wants to stay - go and stand against the wall" She said calmly, then watched as nine students, including Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, all stood up and moved to lean against the wall. All the others remained seated "Anyone else?" She waited a few moments "Very well - the rest of you are dismissed - return to your dorms and return here in forty five minutes" She turned to the students lined up against the wall and - as the rest of the house filed out of The Great Hall - walked up to them.

"Once the rest of your compatriots have left, the four of us will escort you down to the dungeons. You will be locked in, and the doors sealed behind you. Once the rest of the students have departed for Beauxbatons, you will be permitted to return to the dorms. However the wards will remain sealed for the next forty eight hours - you will not be able to leave the school until your lord and master arrives and you can great him" McGonagall paused "I hope you will be very happy with your new life, because I can promise you this - when we return to rid the world of your vile leader, we will not spare a single one of you" 

xoxox

Olympe looked around the main hall of Beauxbatons - now clear of tables, chairs and almost everything else it had contained - and smiled. A few moments later she felt the wards flare.

"Here they come" She called out, then walked to the side of the hall and watched as row upon row of children appeared in front of her. 

"Please move out of the way - move to the side of the hall" She called out as more rows of students arrived "Please move to the side of the hall - if you don't then the next group of students are going to land on your head and it will probably hurt quite a lot" She continued to watch as wave after wave of students continued to arrive. 

Twenty minutes later, she smiled.

"Good afternoon to you all and welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. My name is Madame Maxime, and - for the next few weeks - you will be my guests" 

xoxox

"Madame Pince - please work with Professor Flitwick. I want all of the library books taken to The Room of Requirement and left there. They will be safe until we can return to collect them" McGonagall said, addressing the remaining staff. 

"Return...." The librarian stared at her in surprise "You mean we are not staying to fight?"

"Hogwarts' strength has always been in the people, Irma" McGonagall said, smiling slightly "The students are safe, and we will be leaving shortly" She looked around the staff room "And while I do not like the idea of running, I do not believe that our lives are worth sacrificing to defend a building, however important a building it might be" She looked back at Pince "The books, Madame Pince"

"Yes, Headmistress" Pince nodded, then she and Flitwick left.

"The rest of you......." She took a deep breath "Collect any personal belongings that you want, and then leave. I will try to contact you when I can, but for now I suggest you go to ground. Hogwarts is, for all intents and purposes, closed from now"

"What about the students?" Hagrid asked "The Slytherins that is?"

"Let them have the run of the place" McGonagall said "And let them face their Dark Lord when he arrives and finds the place empty and useless" She smiled "See how happy they are to greet him then" 

xoxox

"Your majesty....."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He glared down at the elf in front of him "No one must know who I am - what I am. No one!"

"My apologies" The elf bowed apologetically "But I must speak to you" 

"Then speak, but do not refer to me as that again" 

"Of course" The elf bowed again "But the children are gone. The teachers are gone. Only cat lady remains and she has said that she will be leaving as well" The king of the elves stared at his subject with dawning horror.

"We must have our blood sacrifice or the portal will not open" He said after a moment.

"I know - but they are gone!" The elf whined "What can we do?"

"We will find a way. Our associates have been trapped for three thousand years - we will not leave them there any longer" The king folded his hands together, then slammed his fist against his leg "THEY WILL BE FREE!!" He stared down at the elf grovelling on the floor in front of him "Summon the others - we must be ready to act"

"Yes my..... yes" The elf nodded "I will go at once" He vanished with a pop, leaving The King staring into space.

"They. Will. Be. Free" He said again, then turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

McGonagall put her quill down, then glanced at clock on the far side of her office. If the prediction held true, Voldemort would arrive in two hours.

She folded up the parchment, then walked over to the window and opened it. Casting a spell, she waited for an owl to arrive, turning the letter over in her hands as she did. 

A minute later, the owl swept in through the window, landing on the window frame. She tied the parchment to its leg, then took a deep breath.

"Take this letter to Albus Dumbledore. I don't know where he is, but it is imperative he gets it" She said firmly "I have cast an exception on the wards - you will be able to leave, but not return" She smiled "Consider it an early birthday present" The owl gave a single hoot, then took off and flew off towards the south of the castle. She watched it until it was out of sight, then shut the window. 

"And so it begins" She looked around what she still thought of as Albus' office, then took another deep breath.

"Headteachers of Hogwarts - the school is being abandoned. Lord Voldemort is coming here and is likely to kill anyone he finds, which is why most of the students are gone and I really don't care if the ones who remain live or die past the end of the day" She paused "The rest of the staff are gone, and I am leaving in five minutes" 

"What about us?" One of the portraits asked. 

"I will seal the office - until the lawful Headteacher returns, no one will pass the door" She paused "I can't promise it will hold up, but it is the best I can do" 

"And what if does not hold up, as you say?" Another portrait asked darkly. McGonagall turned to face it and found herself starting at an old man.

"Then you will all die" She said flatly "You have my apologies, but this is the way it is" She looked around the office, then walked out of the office. 

xoxox

Dumbledore looked around Chez Sandrine, then sighed. His repeated attempts to talk to the Greengrasses, to Luna's father and to the Grangers had all failed and he was starting to wonder if he should just return home and attempt to get them extradited back to the UK for questioning. 

"Would you like another drink, monsieur?" The waitress asked. Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, then shut it as an owl swooped down and landed on the table in front of him "We do not permit animals in Sandrine's, monsieur" 

"Of course - my apologies" He replied, then he untied the parchment from the owl's leg and shooed the bird away "And another beer please" 

"Yes, monsieur" The waitress nodded, then turned and left the table. Dumbledore waited until he was alone, then unfolded the parchment. 

_Dear Albus,_

_I am sorry to give you the news this way, but I can not find you and time is short._

_As I write this, Lord Voldemort is two hours away from coming to Hogwarts. I have it on very good authority that he will be bringing a huge army with him - one that we could not possibly hope to fight without a great loss of life._

_Because of this - and because you are missing - I have ordered a mass evacuation of the school. The vast majority of the students have been sent to Beauxbatons Academy, although some have remained behind to welcome their lord and master to the school. Some of the staff have followed the students to Beauxbatons, while others have left to form the resistance that will be required once Voldemort takes Hogwarts, and still others have simply left._

_I am leaving shortly - The Library has been packed up and sealed in The Room of Requirement, and your office has been sealed against everyone except the legitimate Headteacher of Hogwarts._

_I realise that Hogwarts is a symbol - that letting Voldemort take it without a fight goes against everything that you believe - however I truly believe it would be a fight that we can not win, and that sacrificing the lives of the staff and children would be waste, and a criminal waste at that. You may have made a different choice, but I am not willing to lead my students to their death._

_I suspect by the time you read this, it will be too late for you to do any good, and too late for you to return to the school. If you would take my advice, come back to London, to The Order, and we can plan for the future. As much as I hate to say it, Hogwarts is lost and if you try to go there - if you try to fight - you will die._

_I hope we will meet again,_  
your friend,  
Minerva. 

Dumbledore stared at the letter for a few minutes, then looked up as the waitress placed a drink in front of him. 

"Your drink, monsieur" She said with a friendly smile. 

"Thank you, but I have to leave" He stood up, then reached into his robes and dropped a few coins on the table "You have a very nice place here" Before she could respond, he turned and stalked out of the bar, folding the letter and slipping it into his robes. 

xoxox

Voldemort stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts, then raised his wand. 

"BOMBARDIA MAXIMUS!" An orange ball of fire the size of a quaffle exploded from the end of the wand and smashed into the gates, blowing them off their hinges and sending them flying across the grounds. He turned to face his assembled followers.

"MY FRIENDS - WE HAVE COME HOME!" The night was filled with cheers and whistles as the Death Eaters applauded. 

"Follow me, and we will take the school" Voldemort turned back and strode through the gap between the two gate posts, his Death Eaters following behind him.

As he walked across the grounds, he realised there was a great deal of movement in the distance. 

"My Lord..... I believe that the Headmistress has activated the defences" Lucius said, drawing his wand "We should be prepared" 

xoxox

Dumbledore stood on the hill, overlooking the school, watching in silence as the battle unfolded. Despite the strength of the defences, it was already clear how the invasion was going to end - The Death Eaters had destroyed the statues, most of the centaurs were dead, a large number of the internal wards had shattered in a spectacular display of fireworks and most of the school was now in flames - burning as the magical fires started by the fighting tore through it. 

And even though it was not all one sided - there were several figures in dark robes scattered around the grounds - the outcome of the battle was no longer in question. The school - Hogwarts School, which had stood unconquered for nearly three thousand years - would fall in a matter of moments, and Lord Voldemort would have a new base of operations. 

He heard a crack of apparation beside him, but didn't turn.

"I really did not believe this would happen, Minerva" He said sadly. 

"We saved as many lives as we could, Albus" She replied "And those lives that we did not save were, I am afraid to say, not worth saving" 

"Who are you to judge that?" He turned to face her "Who are you to say that they could not be redeemed?" 

"I was the one who was there, Albus" She said firmly "Decisions are made by those who show up - by those who are present" She waved her hand towards the school "The Malfoy scion and his friends had this coming, Albus, and now they can reap what they sow!" They stared at each other for a few moments, then he looked back at the school.

"We should talk to Cornelius" He said "If Hogwarts is lost, The Ministry will be next" He looked at her "Will you come with me?"

"Of course" She nodded.

"Then, my friend, let us away" They both turned to look at the burning school, then - together - they apparated away. 

xoxox

Draco gave a deep bow as Voldemort strode into The Great Hall.

"Welcome, My Lord" He said "Hogwarts is yours" 

"There are no staff? No students to fight?" Voldemort asked, looking around. 

"Only your most loyal remain, My Lord" Draco replied "All the others have fled before your might and your magnificence" He paused "Do you require any assistance?"

"Parts of the school are on fire - a result of the old guard's feeble attempts to prevent our return. Gather your associates and join your father and the rest of my followers in putting out the fires and destroying any last vestiges of resistance" 

"Yes, My Lord!" Draco nodded, then turned and walked out of The Great Hall. Voldemort looked around, then turned and left The Hall as well. 

A few moments later, a figure emerged from the shadows. 

"The time has come" 

xoxox

"Hogwarts has fallen?" Fudge stared at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore nodded.

"To..... Lord Thingy" Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister" Dumbledore nodded again. 

"And you just let it happen?" Fudge stared at McGonagall. 

"Yes, Minister" McGonagall nodded blankly. 

"Why?" Fudge demanded.

"Because the alternative was several hundred dead children and thirty seven dead staff" McGonagall replied "I decided that - on the whole - losing one castle without a fight was better than facing the parents of every child at Hogwarts to explain why they were brutally murdered" She paused, then added in as sarcastic a tone as she could manage "Minister" Fudge stared back at her for a moment, then looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you believe we can retake the school?" He asked calmly.

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "Now that he has it, Tom Riddle will re-enforce his position, and the wards, and as an heir of The Founders he will be almost unassailable" He glanced at McGonagall "And I have to concur with Minerva - if we had stayed to fight, I believe we would all be dead, along with all the students" He paused "Minister - we have to put The Ministry on a war footing, and we have to do it now. Otherwise, Lord Voldemort will come here next and make no mistake - he will kill us all" 

xoxox

"The blood sacrifice must be made" The King of The Elves looked at his followers "The battle did not go the way we had hoped, so now I must ask more of you than I have ever asked before" He stared at them quietly "We need the blood of eight to open the portal - the life blood of eight. Without them, the portal will remain shut and our associates will remain trapped" He paused "I want eight volunteers to fr......." Before he finished, eight elves stepped forward "Thank you - your sacrifice will be remembered for as long as we rule" 

xoxox

Deep in the centre of the castle, five students stared into a single blue sphere, sharing a single memory and a single consciousness. 

The part of the consciousness that was Luna Lovegood felt the knife slice through the throats of the eight elves and felt the ancient magic start to swell, but the same part also realised there was very little to be done. 

"Well - bugger" It thought. 

xoxox

The Elven King laid the eight bodies out in a circle, then sliced his own hand open and dripped the blood into the centre of the circle. Five drops later, he clenched his fist and took three steps back. 

"Return to us - return to us" He said in a whisper. For a moment nothing happened, then a ball of light appeared, floating above the centre of the circle. As he stood and watched, the ball started to grow bigger and bigger. 

He smiled, then turned and walked towards the doors.

When he reached them, Dobby turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Out of the shadows, into the light" He paused "We are coming back"


	12. Preivew - Out of The Shadows Into The Light

**COMING SOON**

The Houses of Parliament in flames.

Draco and Ron throwing curses at Ginny and Blaise. 

A row of five elves bowing down in front of Dobby, sat on a throne in The Great Hall at Hogwarts. 

Luna, Daphne, Hermione, Neville and Harry walking through Glasgow City Centre, most of which is wrecked, ruined or on fire.

Fudge, Dumbledore and Voldemort all standing in a line, casting a series of curses at an unseen target. 

Arthur and Molly pointing their wands at each other, while Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Bill look on. 

Harry and Hermione standing on Privet Drive, watching magic stream out of Dudley's hands as he tortures Piers Polkis. 

_"The Shadow Wars, Part 2"_

Daphne, Neville, Luna, Harry and Hermione standing in a straight line, with the giant blue shadow forms of a basilisk, a badger, a dragon, a griffin and a phoenix standing behind them.

_"OUT OF THE SHADOWS, INTO THE LIGHT"_


End file.
